Their Belated Honeymoon
by Katherine1183
Summary: It is a look back through Callie and Arizona's relationship and their honeymoon which takes place twelve months after their actual wedding. Hopefully it will fill in the gaps for some missing scenes but it is not completely based on the show.
1. Chapter 1

Callie entered the bathroom from the bedroom to see Arizona laying peacefully in the bath, eyes closed soaking in the feeling of the hot water combined with the slow, soft music she has playing from her Ipod dock on the basin and the comfort provided from the few sips of wine she has taken from the glass that sits to her left.

"And here I thought that going for a swim was a good idea, but I seems like you had a better one", Callie says as she pads towards to bath and taking in the sight of a completely relaxed Arizona. Arizona slowly opens her eyes as a warm smile spreads across her face as she looks towards Callie, still clad in her black bikini from her swim, who is now sitting next to the feet of their antique claw foot bath.

"Hey there" she says as she locks her crystal blue eyes with deep brown ones.

"Hey" Callie returns, "So Sofia crashed after our swim, so I was thinking I might take a shower and then head to bed". A slight look of disappointment fell over Arizona's face for a second before it was replaced by a cheeky looking grin.

"You know" she started, "I think there is enough room in here for two" she continued as she scooted forward in the bath, "you could always join me in here rather than having a shower". A smile spread across Callie's face.

"I thought you'd never ask" she started as she stepped out of her bikini bottoms and started untying the knot at the back of the top. Arizona watched on contently as her wife removed her top and stepped in the tub behind her, wrapping her arms around her slender stomach as soon as she was seated. Arizona instantly fell back into Callie's arms, snuggling as close as she could, while Callie dropped light kisses along the top of her shoulder.

"You know," Callie whispered into Arizona's ear, kissing just behind it every few words, "I don't remember the last time we had a bath together."

Eyes closed as her leant against Callie's shoulder, basking in the feel of Callie's lips so close to her ear, all Arizona could manage was a small "Hmm, I like it".

"Yeah," Callie continued in between kisses, "We should _definitely_ do it more often". Stopping her assault on Arizona's neck, Callie turned her head to get Arizona's attention. "Arizona," she said at a soft whisper. Turning her head, Arizona opened her eyes slowly to reveal deep brown eyes looking at her with nothing but adoration and love. Callie continued once she realized that she Arizona's full attention, "Last year I don't think I ever believed that I would be sitting in the bath with you, calling you my wife while our beautiful little girl slept in the other room," she paused to make sure that Arizona was keeping up, then once Arizona gave her a small nod she continued, "I am so so _super_ happy that I am sitting in this bath with you as my wife with our little girl sleeping in the other room." A smile crept up on Arizona's face and by the time Callie had finished her dimpled were on full display.

"Calliope," she started as Callie kissed her on the shoulder once more before returning her eyes to gaze into Arizona's, "you have no idea how happy I am, and I never thought that I would have a wife and there was a long time there where I never thought I would have children, but having you as my wife and Sofia as our daughter makes me realise that it was in fact a dream I had all along. You. Make. Me. So. Happy." Arizona punctuated the last five words with a kiss following each of them, before finishing, "Happy first wedding anniversary Calliope". Callie smiled broadly before taking Arizona's lips in her own once again, only this time it wasn't a light peck to exaggerate the meaning of a word, but a deep sensual kiss.

A lot had happened in the last two years that started with Africa and heartbreak and ended in a first wedding anniversary, and Callie couldn't help but reminisce both the good and bad times as she felt the heat of Arizona as she leant back into her. She remembered back to the hospital where Arizona would come into her room at every spare moment to nut out the details of their wedding.

_**18 months ago**_

Arizona rushed into Callie's room with a disappointed and defeated look on her face. "_What is it?"_ Callie started at the sight of Arizona.

"_I was talking to the Chief and we won't have enough leave to get more than two days off after the wedding, and all the African kids will be here around that time too, so I don't think we can have a honeymoon unless we move the wedding until later in the year, if not next year. But I don't want to wait to marry you, but then I know that you want a honeymoon, and so do I but..."_ Arizona looked up to meet Callie's eyes for the first time upon entering her room to see a smile beginning to spread across Callie's face. Shaking her head slightly and becoming a little concerned at the opposite reaction she had encountered, Arizona blurted out, "_What? Why are you looking at me like that?"_ Callie's smile just broadened as she signalled for Arizona to sit next to her on the bed by rubbing small circles next to her. Once Arizona was seated, she started.

"_Arizona, I have been resting in a hospital bed for almost a month now so I don't think that I am going to need a holiday a few weeks after I actually get out of this place, and it doesn't matter that much" _she continued trying t gauge Arizona's response, "_in a few weeks I am going to be able to call you my wife, and that is was matters the most, and anyway, honeymoons are just sex-filled holidays where you don't actually get to see the place you go, and we have a bed at home so we can just take the few days off we can and do everything we planned to do in our apartment."_ Callie smiled broadly as she watched Arizona's cheeks blush furiously.

"_Calliope"_ she started, still a little flustered from what Callie had said, "_That is not what honeymoons are all about"_ she finished, but then hesitantly continued when Callie raised one eyebrow and gave her a knowing look. "_Fine,"_ she continued, "_they are mostly about... well... that... but not all about that, just like... 98% about that... I mean you have to eat... and shower... but I suppose you could mix a shower and... but that is not what this is about... I want a honeymoon, even if you have been resting for a month."_

Callie giggled a little at Arizona's rant, but she stopped suddenly under Arizona's glare, before looking like a light-bulb had suddenly been turned on in her head. "_Ok then, we both a honeymoon but we can't have one right after the wedding so why don't we just wait and take our honeymoon for our first anniversary. By then, everything around the hospital would have settled with the African kids, I would have been back at work, we will have some extra leave, Sofia will be older and stronger, I will be stronger," _she added while giving Arizona a suggestive look and raising her eyebrows, but stopped when Arizona glared at her a little. "_Look I want to marry you now" _she continued after grabbing Arizona's hand in between both of hers, "_I don't want to wait until we have enough leave to take a honeymoon, hell I don't even know how I am going to manage to wait until I get out of here knowing that there is a chapel so close by. I love you Arizona Robbins, and I am marrying you as soon as I can, and we can take our honeymoon after a year, because it is not like anything is going to happen, we will still be married then and it just makes more sense, ok?"_ Callie finished a little out of breath but proud of her little speech, and the fact that Arizona was slowly nodding while soaking in what she had just said.

"_Ok, ok, we will take a few days off after the wedding and take our honeymoon in a year. Ok, but I have one condition for the days off after the wedding?" _Arizona finally got out, now looking up to Callie for permission to continue.

"_Anything"_ Callie agreed.

"_Ok, no pagers, chain on the door, phones off, because I want no interruptions for what we are spending 98% of those days doing"_. Callie shook her head in disbelief and let out a small chuckle which was soon followed by the sound of Arizona's laugh.

"_Come here"_ Callie said as she pulled Arizona in by the back of the neck for a lingering kiss. Callie pulled back from the kiss after a few moments and said, while their noses where almost still touching, "_I love you, you know that"_. Arizona smiled, returning the gesture before jumping off the bed and turning for the door.

"_Alright I am off to put in the forms for that leave"_ she said as she turned in the doorway to through one more look of adoration Callie's way.

Callie was pulled out of her deep thought by the feeling of a chill run through Arizona's body and she quickly came to realize how cold the water had become. "Arizona," she started, extending her neck forward to catch Arizona's eyes, quickly realising, however, from the steady and deep breathing that Arizona was indeed asleep. Kissing her way from her cheek to her ear, Callie heard a slight moan from Arizona before she started to whisper her name. "Arizona... Arizona you need to wake up 'cause we are in the bath and the water is cold... Arizona..." Slowly Arizona came back to it before gasping at the lack of heat in the water.

"Why did you wait for the water to be stone cold to wake me up?" She asked, trying to summon enough energy to move her legs out of the bath.

"I only just realised how cold the water was myself after you got a chill, so yeah"

"What were you doing?" Arizona retorted, though Callie could tell she wasn't truly angry.

"I may have been day-dreaming a little" Callie replied sheepishly.

"Day-dreaming huh? And what about?"

"Maybe about how we got here and how much I love that we are here," Callie replied trying to suck a little.

"Oh is that right, well I am getting out 'cause it is fricken' cold in here, and I might jump quickly into the shower to warm up. Care to join me and show me just how much you love that we are here?" Arizona asked with a suggestive grin on her face.

"Yeah sure, as long as you don't fall asleep like you did in the bath" Callie jokingly replied, letting a small chuckle escape before Arizona slapped her lightly on the arm.

"I wouldn't have fallen asleep it _you_ gave me a reason to stay awake" Arizona retorted, enjoying their little banter.

"Oh ok, I might have to see what I can do about that then" Callie replied with a cheeky grin on her face as she stepped into the shower after Arizona. Grabbing her around the waist as she stepped under the steaming water, Callie began to dropping open mouth kisses from behind Arizona's ear, down along her neck and across her shoulder. Bringing her left hand up to just under Arizona's left breast, Callie brought her lips back up to Arizona's ear, and as she dropped her right hand from her stomach to just below Arizona's waist, she whispered, "Do you think this is enough to keep you awake?"

All Arizona could muster was a moan as she let her head fall back onto Callie's shoulder as Callie's left hand rose a bit higher to start caressing her breast and her right dropped closer to her burning centre. Arizona dropped her own hand to push Callie's closer to where she wanted it but as she did, Callie grabbed her wrist and spun her around pushing her against the cold tiles of the shower while pushing both of Arizona's wrists above her head.

"No touching" Callie said huskily before leaning in to kiss Arizona hard on the lips, sliding her tongue along Arizona's bottom lip, seeking entrance to her mouth which was quickly granted. At the feel of Callie's tongue in her mouth, Arizona let out a louder moan, and with that encouragement Callie allowed her right hand to again make its decent toward Arizona's centre.

Bypassing her centre this time Callie grabbed Arizona's thigh bringing it up to hook around her waist, as she moved her kisses away from Arizona's mouth and down her neck, then her chest and stomach, only stopping to take each of her nipples into her mouth and giving then a quick flick before moving on. Knowing how crazy she was driving Arizona, Callie decided that she would plunge her tongue into Arizona's core without warning, eliciting a loud groan and a quick thrust of the hips from Arizona. With her leg now over her shoulder, Callie licked her way up to Arizona's throbbing clit and began to suck and flick it with her tongue while she entered Arizona was two fingers.

Now unable to control her body and seeing nothing but black Arizona begged, "Callie don't stop," something Callie had no intentions of doing. Quickening the pace, Callie could feel as Arizona's walls clenched and her whole body stiffened and heard "Calliope" screamed from above her before she felt Arizona completely relax and almost fall to the floor of the shower, but not before Callie could get to her feet and hold her up. Pushing Arizona against the wall to merely hold her, Callie leant in to plant a soft and warm kiss on Arizona's lips, just as the water in the shower turned cold like that of the bath. Quickly turning off the taps, Callie grabbed a towel for herself and Arizona who, though now able to hold herself up with her own legs, had still not completely come to. Stepping out the shower Callie, still very aware of her own arousal, felt Arizona wrap her arms around her from behind and could not help the smile from forming on her lips.

"So that was definitely a nice way to be kept awake", Arizona started before dropping kisses from Callie's ear all the way down her back.

"Oh is... that right..." Callie began trying to keep focused while she had the soft lips of her wife trailing down her back.

"Yes it is."

"So... are you... going to try... some of your... tricks to... keep... me awake" Callie finally replied through heavy breaths.

"I will see what I can do" Arizona replied before spinning Callie around and pushing her out of the bathroom door while keeping their lips connected and towards to bed where they both collapsed once Callie's knees came into contact with the mattress. Groaning loudly at the feel of their naked bodies pressed up against each others, they slowly made their way up toward the head of the bed. Once Callie's head fell onto the pillow, Arizona lowered her head to take Callie's left nipple into her mouth, while she pushed her right thigh up in between the both of Callie's.

Callie snapped her eyes closed, throwing her head back onto the pillow before calling, "Please Arizona". Taking that as all the invitation she needed, Arizona bought her head back up to Callie's lips and kissed her hard as she entered two fingers into her core, pushing them in and curling them slightly before pulling them almost all the way out before repeating the process. It did not take long for Callie to begin shivering and shaking and begging for more as Arizona thrust her fingers inside of her and rubbed slow circles over her clit with her thumb. Feeling Callie's walls tighten, Arizona stopped the thrusting but continued the curling knowing that Callie loved that the most.

"Arizooooona" Callie screamed as her body shook, stiffened and then completely relaxed. Looking sated Callie lay in the middle of the bed while Arizona made her decent, not quite sure she was done with Callie yet. She positioned herself between the thighs of a still not-so-aware-Callie. As she slowly pushed her tongue in she heard a low moan and then "Arizona... please... I don't think I can... oh my..." before another moan. Dragging her tongue from her opening up to her clit was all Arizona needed to do before Callie was pushed over the edge once again.

Proud of her effort Arizona crawled her way back up the bed, pulling the sheets with her before snuggling her head into the crook of Callie's neck and throwing an arm over her stomach, cuddling into her as close as she could. "I love you," she whispered, not entirely sure that Callie was still conscious.

"I love you too" was the only confirmation that she received before she head Callie's breathing even and deepen, signalling that she had indeed drifted off to sleep.

'_Super awesome first night to belated honeymoon: check' _was thelastthought that drifted through Arizona's mind before she too drifted off the sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Their Belated Honeymoon**  
><strong>**Couple: **Callie/Arizona  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17  
><strong>Summary: <strong>It is a look back through Callie and Arizona's relationship and their honeymoon which takes place twelve months after their actual wedding. Hopefully it will fill in the gaps for some missing scenes but it is not completely based on the show, as you will see.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I wish I could claim that I own Grey's Anatomy or the characters but the simply fact is that I don't, I own nothing.

Since Sofia was born an alarm clock was deemed unnecessary for both Callie and Arizona for they now had a daughter that would wake up at 5.30am on the dot, every morning. And, like every other morning, Sofia was oblivious to the fact that they were on holidays waking, and making herself known to her mum's right on time. Callie rolled over slowly trying to coax her eyes to open in the dim sunlight that escaped through the gaps in the blinds, reaching for the baby monitor that sounded the soft murmurs of Sofia. Arizona, however, knowing that it was her day to retrieve Sofia from the room she was staying in, quickly jolted up in the bed grabbing the baby monitor before Callie could.

"I'll get her, you sleep some more," Arizona encouraged. Padding slowly toward the second bedroom of the loft they were staying in. A soon as she saw Sofia, Arizona could not help the bright and dimpled smile that spread across her face, despite the early hour of the morning. She grabbed Sofia from her crib and cuddled her in her arms.

"Good morning sweetheart" she started, "Now how did you sleep last night? Good I think because you did not make a peep. Now shall we go and see Mama?"

"Mama!" Sofia squealed, it being one of the few words she in fact knew. Arizona giggled at Sofia's response as she continued toward the bedroom she was sharing with Callie. As soon as she saw her slumbering Mama Sofia bought her noise levels down to a whisper and, once out of Arizona's arms and on the bed, she carefully cuddled into Callie. Arizona stood and watched from the middle of the room for a moment before herself climbing into bed with her girls, snuggling up against her daughter, who was now squished between herself and Callie.

Clearly exhausted from all the travel of the previous day, Sofia fell back to sleep with unbelievable speed as Arizona stroked her dark brown curls. She could not help but think back to the night that both Sofia and Callie returned from the hospital after the car accident.

**15 months ago**

During Callie's recovery Bailey had insisted on many occasions that Arizona in fact return to their apartment across the street to get some rest, rather than relying on the on-call rooms or the lounge in Callie's room to sleep. Each time she was barred from the hospital for 10 hours, which was meant to be allocated for sleep, but Arizona would return to their apartment and work on the nursery for young Sofia. Unable to sleep in their bed without Callie had meant that the nursery, along with the painting of the walls a nice shade of beige was long completed before Callie was told to go home. Before leaving for work, after again being barred for 10 hours, Arizona stood at the door of their apartment and took in the sight of what she had created, having no knowledge that she would in fact be able to share it with Callie tonight. "Well Arizona," she began to herself, "if surgery was not going to be your thing you most definitely could have been an interior designer". Chuckling softly she closed the door behind her and headed for the hospital hoping to grab some time with Callie before her shift.

Heading straight up to Callie's room, Arizona was almost sure she would not find her there but, rather, would find her in the NICU. And sure as the Pope is Catholic, Callie was in the NICU.

"Good morning baby" Arizona gleamed before giving Callie a chaste kiss on the lips before giving her the once over with her eyes, "you are looking good this morning, balancing well, how long have you been up here?"

Callie chuckled a little at Arizona's quick examination before replying, "Umm... I just got up here a little bit ago. Actually, Bailey came to check up on me not long ago either."

"Ah yeah. What did she say?" Arizona wondered while looking Sofia in the eyes while rubbing her belly as Callie held her.

"Well, she told me to go home"

"To go home? As in actually home? Home, home?" Arizona quizzed her, snapping her vision from to Callie, with a slight nervousness rising in her eyes.

"Yeah, home, home. I was kind of surprised myself, but looks like I'll be going home with you tonight," Callie continued a little cheekily, "I mean if you'll have me after all this time with the bed all to yourself."

"Ohhh, I see we're in a funny mood. And that is great news, I mean I thought it would be soon but not this soon. And really bed the myself, you know I can't sleep without you, so I would be more than happy to take you home with me tonight" Arizona replied sincerely as she approached Callie to kiss her a little less innocently than the first time they saw each other that morning.

"Oh, ok then, what time do you finish?" Callie asked as Arizona pulled Sofia from her arms.

"Ah I think around 3ish. Should have a quiet day, no surgeries so far so I might just sit in your room and do paperwork," Arizona replied to Callie whilst gazing down at Sofia who was now in her own arms. "Now how are we this morning my beautiful girl? Yes, did you have a good night? Are you ready to come home with us tonight? Yes you are just adorable," Arizona chimed whilst Callie went from a look of adoration and love at the beginning to a look of horror once she realised.

"No wait, Bailey said I could go home, just me, she did not mention Sofia. Arizona I don't want to go home without her, we can't just leave her here," Callie huffed out, clearly anxious.

"Wow, settle down Callie, it's ok, she won't be here all alone, there are plenty of doctors here and you can visit her during the day," Arizona said, trying to calm a clearly stressed Callie, "It will be fine, she is fine, you are fine, and we will all be home together soon ok?"

"Yeah, I know, but"

"No buts" Arizona interrupted, "We will talk to Stark and see what we are looking at here before we start to freak out, ok?"

"Yeah ok," Callie nodded slowly as if Arizona's words were finally soaking in.

"Ok, good, now I gotta get to rounds, shall I meet you in your room in like an hour and you can help me with my paperwork?" Arizona asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure," Callie responded taking Sofia back into her own arms.

"Ok, now promise me no more freaking out for today" Arizona chimed in, raising an eyebrow at Callie.

"No more freaking out, I _promise_" Callie replied in a bored tone.

"Ok see you later" Arizona finished, and with a quick kiss she was heelying down to the hallway toward the nurse's station, as Callie watched on wondering how those damn heely's hadn't landed Arizona in the ER herself.

**Later that day**

"Stark," Arizona called approaching as Stark just exited a patients room.

"Yes," he answered, seemingly suspicious that he was about to be propositioned for something.

"I was just wondering... Callie has been given the go-ahead to head home today... So I was..."

"Wondering if you could take Sofia home" Stark cut in.

"No, no... Actually I was wondering what the time frame was looking like with her, like when we could expect to take her home, I mean I get that she is not ready yet and I am not trying to rush things, but just so I can give Callie some reassurance. You know Mum's get when they can't watch their babies all day... Little worried..." Arizona rambled, becoming more and more nervous as the conversation went on.

"Look, she can go home today as long as she passes the infant carrier test. I mean with two doctors at home, and one that specialized in paediatrics and the other that is not ready to return to work for a while yet, I think she will be fine." Stark said without much emphasis.

"Really, an infant carrier test and then she can come home. Stark thank you, thank you so much for everything" Arizona replied, her surprise and thrill evident. Before running off to tell Callie the great news she leaned in and gave Stark a big kiss on the cheek. "Just thank you, now I gotta go... You know... Mothers," she finalised before running toward the elevator and heading to Callie's room.

"So I have done my rounds, checked the board and I have no surgeries, got Stark's approval to take Sofia home tonight, picked up my paperwork, got some lunch and now I am here" Arizona said casually as she entered Callie's room, taking a seat on the left hand side of the bed. Looking up as she sat down all the paperwork, she could see Callie's face in deep concentration as she went over what Arizona just said, feeling that something was out of place.

"What did you say... In the middle there..."

"I got us lunch?" Arizona replied, knowing that that wasn't what Callie was referring to.

"No, something about Stark... And Sofia?" Callie continued, clearly confused at Arizona's relaxed state.

"Oh, I ran into Stark and he said that if Sofia passed the infant carrier test we could take her home tonight," Arizona confirmed before putting a forkful of salad into her mouth before offering Callie some.

"He said what... Take her home... with us... tonight?"

"Yeah, but gotta do the infant carrier test first, but she nail it," Arizona replied, her casual tone still evident.

"Oh. My. God. Are you serious?" Excitement evident in her response.

"I am serious," Arizona replied, raising herself from the chair and sliding next to Callie on the bed, "And I am super excited to have both of my girls coming home with me tonight, together and back where they belong." Arizona mirrored the super-magic smile that Callie had spread across her face before she leant in for a deep and lingering kiss.

**Just after 3**

"Okay Callie so have you packed everything of yours?" Arizona asked whilst checking off her mental list of things to get before they headed for the doors of the hospital, "Have we forgotten anything?"

"Arizona I have checked and it's not like if we forgot something it is going to be hard to get back, we work here remember" Callie said to the now freaking out Arizona.

"Ok, yeah, yeah you're right, alright... I think we're good" she continues having one more look around the room, "yeah, okay, let's head downstairs then." And with one more shared look and a smile, Arizona called the nurse to push Callie toward the elevator.

Once they were all in the car, Arizona at the wheel, she turned to Callie. "So are we ready to do this?" she asked, more for her own benefit.

"We are more than ready to do this Arizona," Callie reassured leaning over to plant a kiss on Arizona's worried cheek, "Now come on, it's just after 4 and I really want to spend a couple of hours with my girls before I am ready for bed."

The whole car ride to their apartment, given that is was only around 2 minutes, was filled with nervous chatter from Arizona. After getting in the car, it had dawned on her that today was the day that Callie would see her newly decorated apartment, and she was really wishing that she hadn't decided to spring it on her and rather given her some input into how the apartment was going to look. '_Oh no'_ she thought to herself as they approached closer and closer to their building.

As they approached the familiar blue door the nerves took over. Arizona managed to get her shaky hand to get the key in the door but before turning it to open the apartment she spun on her heals and began ranting: "ok so you know how I was banned from the hospital on several occasions to actually come and sleep, and how I can't actually sleep in that bed without you in it... well it gave me a lot of time to do well other things... and I mean like a lot of time... I mean do you know how much a person can get done when they're left by themselves for ten hours... I mean it is a lot of work... so yeah I am not sure if you will hate me for this... but I may... have... worked... on the... apartment... I mean I was at the hospital so much I didn't want to do more paperwork... and we can change it I mean if you don't like it but I mean..." She was cut off by Callie bringing her free hand to her cheek.

"As cute as you are when you are rambling, I would really like to go inside to what I think I understand to be my newly decorated apartment. And as long as there is only one colour on the walls and there are no rainbows, I am sure I will like it." Callie said, smiling at Arizona.

"So no rainbows at all, cause there may be one or two in the nursery" Arizona added cautiously.

"I think I can deal with it if it is in the nursery, I was more meaning in the lounge room. Now can we go inside?"

"Yeah, we can go inside, just promise you will tell me if you don't like it ok?"

"Ok" Callie finalised before Arizona pushed the door open.

Callie stood in amazement. There was not a noticeable difference in the wall colourings but Callie could see it, and she loved it. The furniture remained the same but there was a new feel to the space, something more homely, just like Arizona had wanted. After putting all the bags down, Arizona led Callie and Sofia, who was in Callie's arms, into the second bedroom which had been transformed into a nursery.

"Oh my god Arizona, you have outdone yourself, this is amazing. You are amazing, where did you learn to do all of this?" Callie exasperated, mouth agape in surprise.

"Um... I am not sure... So do you like it?" Arizona responded hopefully.

"Arizona" Callie said as if Arizona should have known better, "I love it, it is perfect, it is... Wow... It is wow."

"Ohthankgod," Arizona let out in one breath, "I was so sure once I was done that is wasn't going to be hard-core enough for you and that I had way overdone the perky."

"Oh this is not hard core at all, it screams perky more than rainbows and unicorns combined, but It. Is. Perfect. Come here" Callie called opening her free arm for Arizona to snuggle her way in to. Gladly entering Callie's arms, Arizona dropped a kiss onto Callie's cheek before dropping one on Sofia's head. "So should we put her down in her new crib and snuggle on the lounge for a bit?" Callie continued while looking with nothing but adoration at her Arizona.

"I think I have a better idea," Arizona replied, "I think I would like to take my girls to bed and cuddle them there, what do you saying to cuddling with Sofia in our own bed?"

"Yeah, but isn't it bad for her to used to sleeping with us, I mean I would love it but I really don't want our daughter to survive a car crash only to come home and be crushed by me on the first night."

Arizona giggled a little, "I really don't think you'll crush her, and it's too early for me to sleep so I will make sure that you don't crush our daughter."

"Ok then, cuddling in _our_ bed." Callie finalised as she turned to head for the master bedroom, Arizona following behind with her arms wrapped around Callie's middle.

Laying down on the bed Callie seemed to melt down into the mattress, "Man I am so happy to be home, those hospital beds are nothing close to being any form of comfortable, and I love my bed, not to mention the cute blonde that seems to reside in it these days" Callie remarked giving Arizona a cheeky grin at the end.

"Oh a cute blonde, should I be worried about this blonde?" Arizona replied matching Callie's cheeky tone.

"Well only if that cheeky blonde doesn't hurry up and get down here to cuddle me, cause I have seriously missed cuddling with you."

"Oh ok then," Arizona replied as she snuggled as close as she could with Sofia laying sound asleep in between her and Callie. Stroking Callie's cheek slowly and gazing into her eyes was all it took for Arizona to realize that this is what she had wanted, this was it for her, this was her dream and this moment could not be taken away from her, not now, not ever.

"I love you Calliope, like _really_ love you, like I don't think I have ever been this in love ever, or ever will be again. I just need you to know after everything, that I really do love you, and only you."

"Arizona... I know you do, and I love you too, like _really _love you!" And with that, Callie closed her eyes, feeling the soft but warm breath of Sofia drift up through the air and onto her face combined with the loving caresses of Arizona on her cheek, and she drifted off into a sleep that she didn't realise she needed. Arizona looked on, knowing that the deep and even breaths of Callie were the tell tale sign that she had fallen into a slumber. Arizona took the moment to appreciate her sleeping daughter and fiancé. She didn't think that she had seen a more beautiful sight. Nothing before had compared to her family, _her _family, her own daughter and her own soon-to-be-wife. Nope nothing compared, not even in the slightest. Arizona stayed in the same position for a couple of hours, ignoring the pain in her right arm that was positioned under her head and appreciating the fact that she had found someone, or rather Calliope, who made her realise that she did indeed want a family of her own, and looking down at Sofia, she wondered how she ever convinced herself that this was not the life for her.

**Present Day**

Arizona was bought back from her day dream by a stirring Callie. "Oh, morning. How long have you been staring at me?"

"Well, that depends, how long have you been day dreaming?" Callie retorted surprised it took Arizona so long to realise she was awake.

"Umm... well... I was just thinking... well reminiscing about our first night home with Sofia."

"You mean all the crying and screaming!"

"No, no... When we were laying in bed just after we came home and you both fell asleep and it was adorable, and that, I think, was the moment I realised I had everything I ever wanted." Arizona replied.

"Oh, yeah, that was nice." Callie replied, now being drawn back to that night.

"So what are we going to get up to today?" Arizona asked, trying to keep Callie in the present.

"Well I was thinking that because we only have two days here with Sofia before we jet off, maybe we could take her down to the beach and spend a bit of time in the sand and just relaxing in the sun, what do you say? Or did you have something else in mind?"

"No, the beach sounds great, and my parents want us to all go to dinner before we leave Sofia with them, so I was thinking we could do that tonight, and then maybe spend some time with them tomorrow cause I don't know when we will be able to see them again," Arizona suggested.

"Yeah sure. Your parents are so great, I can't believe they offered to take Sofia while we go away, I mean I was more than happy to take her and I am going to miss her like hell, but it is going to be nice to spend two weeks with only you and some room service," Callie said with a sly grin sneaking up onto her face.

"Yeah me too," Arizona agreed as she leant in for a kiss, "Well, should we get some breakfast while she sleeps a bit longer," she continued glancing down at a still sleeping Sofia.

"Yeah sounds great, and some coffee, I was thinking pancakes with some fresh fruit?"

"Mmm... I can taste it already." Arizona said as she clambered out of bed, knowing that this was going to be the perfect holiday. Arizona had three days in San Diego with her parents, Callie and Sofia and then off to the U.S. Virgin Islands for two weeks with her Calliope all to herself. Both herself and Callie were ridiculously surprised when Arizona's parents offered to take Sofia for the two weeks so that they could have a real honeymoon, not that they didn't want to take Sofia, they were actually ultra-excited for their first family holiday, but Arizona's parents had insisted and were also super excited to spend the time with their only grand-daughter, so Callie and Arizona simply couldn't say no. This really was going to be the best honeymoon ever; Arizona thought to herself as she pulled on a pair of pyjama pants and padded toward the kitchen, shortly followed by Callie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Their Belated Honeymoon (3/?)**

**Title: **Their Belated Honeymoon**  
><strong>**Couple: **Callie/Arizona  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17  
><strong>Summary: <strong>It is a look back through Callie and Arizona's relationship and their honeymoon which takes place twelve months after their actual wedding. Hopefully it will fill in the gaps for some missing scenes but it is not completely based on the show, as you will see.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I wish I could claim that I own Grey's Anatomy or the characters but the simple fact is that I don't, I own nothing.

After the completing the tasks of feeding, dressing and sunscreening their daughter, Callie, Arizona and Sofia were on their way to the beach. The beach was both close to where they were staying and where Arizona's parents lived. They would have stayed with Arizona's parents like they had insisted, but they only lived in a small two bedroom apartment, because they only decided to settle in San Diego after the Colonel, more lovingly known as Daniel, finally decided that retirement was a good idea. They decided that packing their small family, including a still restless Sofia, into the apartment was simply too unfair on all involved. And there was also the other reason, I mean the first night probably would not have gone the way it did if they were bundled in a small two bedroom apartment with their parents. Simply nothing about that screams sexy. Since having a daughter, Arizona suddenly felt like a simple trip to the beach consisted of packing for a weeklong trip, and as they trekked down to the beach, Arizona had a nappy back over one shoulder, with another bag with toys in her other shoulder while Callie pushed Sofia in the pram that had a blanket stuffed underneath it and a cooler bag with snacks and drinks over one of her shoulders while she tried to navigate the pram with one hand down the busy street. When they finally arrived at the beach, Callie threw out the rug before letting Sofia out of the pram.

"Wow, now that was a journey and a half" Arizona exclaimed as she fell onto the mat, splaying herself out with exhaustion.

"Yeah, and now all the fun begins," Callie replied, knowing that Sofia was going to wreak havoc due to her excitement for coming to the beach for the first time ever.

"Yeah I think I am just going to stay up here, and you can look after _your_ daughter," Arizona claimed, closing her eyes and soaking in the sun.

"Oh ok... So when she is speaking her first word or putting a puzzle together by herself she is _your_ daughter, but when we are at the beach and _you_ want to relax she is _my_ daughter," Callie replied jokingly.

"Yeah something like that."

"Oh goodie, well you enjoy your time in the sun while I occupy _our_ daughter." Callie said, shaking her head at Arizona's antics as she headed to where their daughter was playing in the sun. Both Callie and Sofia were digging holes in the sand when Arizona opened her eyes, getting up a little and leaning back on her elbows so she could watch the two girls playing. Callie looked up from her position in the sand where she was now wearing her very deep red bikini that left little to the imagination. Arizona smiled at Callie and she returned the gesture before returning to the sandcastle building. Arizona could not hear what the two were saying to each other, but she could see both Callie and Sofia laugh every once in a while, and then return to their looks of utter concentration. It took her back to when she first joined the staff at Seattle Grace Mercy West, though it was only Seattle Grace back then, and the first time she saw the Latin wonder, though her eyes today sparkled with much more happiness than they did back then.

**42 months ago (3.5 years)**

"So this is the ER, it is pretty busy at the moment and all hands are on deck, so I will give you a better tour later of this area if you don't mind," the Chief continued.

"Yeah sure, I completely understand so where to next?" Arizona asked eagerly.

"Well that is the end of the tour at the moment, we have pretty much covered everything, so if you just want to jump right in, make yourself comfortable and get to know where everything is properly, and just ask if you need a hand, and I am always available if you need me," the Chief said as he finished his morning task of inducting the new head of paediatric surgery.

"Yeah no that's great, I'd love to get straight into it. I'll see if they need me down here and if not I will have a look at the cases they have upstairs. Thanks for everything Chief Webber."

"Not a problem Arizona, and welcome to Seattle Grace, I truly hope that you like it here." And with that he was gone and Arizona was left in the middle of the really busy ER. She approached the nurse's desk, not knowing where else to go.

"Um... Hi... I am the new paediatric attending, are there any paeds cases down here that I can help with?" she started.

"Um yeah, there is a fracture in bed 4, ortho is already down so you can try that one, otherwise there is nothing else," the light-blue clad resident replied. '_Alright I can start off my new day in a new hospital with a fracture, can't be too hard right_' Arizona thought as she pulled back the curtain.

"Hey I am the Paeds attending, what do you we got?" She started as she flicked through the chart.

"Um just a simple fracture of the radius... shouldn't need surgery but I am just getting x-rays to make sure, but I think we are good to go here. What about your end? See anything on the chart you want to look at?"

"Ah, no looks good. Thanks."

"So you new, last I heard the head of paeds had a heart attack?"

Arizona looked up from the chart to introduce herself, a little shocked at first, "Yeah I am, started this morning, and you are?

"Oh I am Dr. Chang, don't come down here much cause I am the head of Ortho, usually send a resident but apparently she was already in surgery. But whatever, nice to meet you Dr. Robbins, I'll see you round." And with that Dr. Chang was gone.

"Alright Lucy, I am Dr. Robbins. Now a really nice nurse is going to take you up to x-ray to check that your arm will be fine and then after that we are going to put a nice coloured cast on it, so the only thing you have to think about at the moment is what your favourite colour is, ok?" Arizona said to the young girl on the gurney before exiting behind the curtain and heading toward the nurse's station to order the x-rays. Standing at the desk Arizona couldn't help but hear the gossip that the nurses were sharing; not that they were at all trying to be subtle.

"I heard she broke down after a surgery, I mean I knew they were good friends, but I didn't realise they were _that_ close," one nurse said.

"Yeah I hear that they were _really _close, if you know what I mean," another continued, winking at the others.

"Well I mean she is pretty hot, not that I'm gay, but if I was, I mean, I'd go there," another said before they all started giggling and nodding in agreement. Arizona shook off the comments and called for one of them to take Lucy up to x-ray, before she headed back to the paeds ward. She approached the nurse's station in paeds to be bombarded with the same gossip.

"Yeah I hear that they started as friends, and then they got together after that, I mean I don't know what would attract you to Erica Hahn, but there must be something 'cause Torres fell for her hard, she even broke down after a guy died in surgery," one nurse finished before turning to greet Arizona.

"Hi there, I am the new head of paeds, so I just thought someone could give me run down on everyone and all the cases we have at the moment," Arizona started.

"Yeah sure, my name is Sarah and I have a few moments to give you a run down," the nurse that was just gossiping said.

"Great. So where do we start?"

"Well we have 20 current paeds cases, most of them are in recovery so just keeping an eye on them before they're discharged. I hear that you have met Jackson?" Sarah continued as she led Arizona around the floor.

"Yeah I have," Arizona confirmed, stopping back at the nurse's station.

"Well the best way to meet the patients and get up to date is probably to go around and meet them, and I am sure that the parent's will want to get to know their new doctor as well, you know what parents are like," Sarah continued, "and I have a surgery to get to now, but I will see you round Doctor Robbins, a nice to meet you." And with that nurse Sarah was on her way toward the elevator and Arizona was once again standing at the nurse's station where she took a seat and started flicking through her patients charts.

"So do you know if Callie Torres has found a new flame yet?" Arizona heard one of the nurse's ask another nurse. '_Man they never let up, do they'_ Arizona thought to herself, willing herself to focus on the charts in front of her.

"No I think it will be a long time before she gets over Erica Hahn, I mean I can't believe she left her in the car park, well at least that's what I heard happened, but regardless, I mean no man or woman should be leaving Callie Torres, I'm not even gay and I'd go there," the other nurse retorted.

'_Who is this Callie Torres?' _Arizona thought, all concentration on the chart lost. '_Whatever' _she thought shaking her head as she left the charts and headed to the attending lounge for a caffeine hit. Wandering the halls, Arizona suddenly realised she had no idea where she was going, the only thing she was certain of was that she was nowhere near the attending lounge, and as she rounded a corner she realised she had ended up back in the ER.

"Ah, Doctor Robbins," a nurse called from the desk, "I was just about to page you. We got Lucy's x-rays back and it looks like she is just going to need a cast. Doctor Chang said he would send down a resident but I think she'll want some help keeping her still if you don't mind?"

"Yeah sure, is she still in bed 4?" Arizona asked as she headed in that direction.

"Yep and ortho is already there."

"Thanks," Arizona called back as she pulled the curtain around her.

"Hey, I am from paeds, just coming to help out if you need it?" Arizona started.

"Yeah sure, just stand on the other side and talk to her and try and keep her steady if you don't mind," the resident replied without looking up from Lucy's arm.

"Yep, ok, so Lucy did you tell Doctor..." Arizona started fading the last few words and turning to her gaze toward the ortho resident that was examining her arm in an attempt to get a name.

"Doctor Torres," the doctor replied, still not allowing her gaze to leave the arm. Arizona looked at the newly introduced Doctor Torres for a moment longer, thinking '_Wow, so this is Callie Torres, wow, the nurses were not wrong at all, how could someone leave her'._ She continued to let her thoughts wander until she realised that Callie had looked up from the arm quickly to see why the conversation had halted but didn't reach Arizona's eyes before Arizona turned back to Lucy and continued her sentence.

"Yeah, so Lucy did you tell Doctor Torres what colour you wanted your cast to be?"

"Yep, I want it to be red, Callie... I mean Doctor Torres said that red was a cool colour," Lucy replied smiling towards Callie.

"Sweetie, I told you that you can call me Callie, its fine" Callie said, finally removing her gaze from the little arm and to her patient's eyes. Arizona watched the interaction as a small smile spread across her face. "Ok, I am ready to go here, so Lucy, do you think you can sit very still and try and not move your arm, and then I think I might have a little treat for you, what do you say?"

"I will try," Lucy replied nervously.

"Ok, here we go." Callie said as she started to set the arm. It was not long before she was done, as Lucy happily chatted away with Arizona throughout the duration of the setting. "Alrighty, all done Lucy, and here you go, I bought you a lolly pop 'cause you were great and you didn't move at all. Now I am going to fill out you chart so you can go home alright," Callie finished with a smile on her face.

"Yep, thanks Callie" Lucy concluded.

"Thanks for your help doc" Callie waved over her shoulder, still making no eye contact with Arizona.

"Yep, my pleasure" Arizona said quietly, knowing that Callie was out of earshot. "Alright Lucy I am going to go and grab you parents, can you sit tight for a bit?"

"Yep" Lucy replied, finding her lollypop way more entertaining than anything coming out of Arizona's mouth. And with that Arizona exited the curtain and headed for the waiting room.

_**6pm that day**_

Arizona's first day had flown by, even though she didn't have a single surgery and had tonnes of paperwork to fill out. Now Arizona was in the attending locker room that she found after asking for directions from a nurse and she was changing to head across the street to a bar with some of the people she had met.

"Alright Doctor Robbins, you ready to go?" one of the nurses asked.

"Yep," Arizona returned as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door. The short walk to the bar was filled with useless chatter and Arizona mainly held back and just listened. Once at the bar she ordered her usual vodka lemonade, sitting at the bar listening to the gossip once again, happy to find out information about her co-workers. Scanning the room Arizona was shocked to see Doctor Torres enter the bar with a rather defeated look on her face, nothing like the look she had graced in the ER earlier. Callie was fierce, confident and she shone when she was in the ER, but now, now she looked sad, defeated and far from glowing with the confidence she had earlier. Despite the change in looks however, Arizona could not get over the beauty that she held. She was perfect, long dark locks that fell straight, big brown eyes that she didn't get to see earlier in the ER and man, that curvy figure had her eyes roaming all over it. She was mesmerising, gorgeous, absolutely magnificent Arizona thought to herself, she wasn't even aware that she was staring, and not the subtle type either, until she heard the faint calling of her name.

"Arizona... Arizona... What do you think?" one of the nurses asked.

"Hmmm... Sorry what?" Arizona started trying to hide the fact that she was just very very distracted by a certain Latina. The nurse just giggled a little, before asking the question again.

"We were talking about who is the hottest of the residents, what do you think?" the nurse asked as Arizona picked up the shot in front of her and downed it, nearly choking on the burning liquid at the oddly timed question.

'_Callie Torres' _she thought to herself instantly, making her further choke on the liquid. After regaining her breath and concentration she turned to answer the question. "Oh, I don't know, I have only been there a day and I was so caught up in paperwork I hardly got a good look".

"Fair enough, well I think..." And Arizona was no longer listening to the conversation around her because she only just realised how close Callie was sitting to her, just across the bar in fact, she could literally reach out and wipe away the tears that were threatening to fall down Callie's face if she just... '_No what are thinking Arizona, concentrate, no touching, just concentrate on the people around you'_ she lectured herself before ordering a couple shots of Joe. After gulping them down, Arizona realised that Callie was headed for the bathroom and without even thinking she got up, "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom" she informed the people she was sitting with. '_What are you doing...? What are you doing...? What are you doing...? What are you doing...?' _Arizona thought to herself as she pushed the door open and entered the ladies room, seeing Callie dabbing her eyes at the sink. '_This was not a good idea Arizona, not a good idea; you may not be drunk but you have had way too much to drink to not say something stupid.'_

"Hey" Arizona started. '_Good start'_ she thought to herself.

"Hey" the brunette returned.

"Ortho right?" '_Still strong, keep it going, introduce and get out before you say something ridiculous.'_ Arizona thought to herself.

"Yeah, right hi," Callie answered a little unsure.

"I'm Arizona Robbins, paeds surgery... I've seen you at the hospital... are you okay?" Arizona continued, her tone riddle with concern.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine, I'm fine," Callie replied turning to face Arizona for the first time. '_Oh no,'_ Arizona thought to herself, '_don't look her in the eye, dammit, why? Why did you have to look her in the god damn eyes.'_ she thought as their eyes locked and she began rambling nervously.

"People talk, where we work, they talk... a lot... so for the sake of being honest, I... I think I should tell you that I know things about you... because people talk," Arizona managed to finally stop with '_Idiot' _running over and over in her head.

"Oh... you mean... terrific" Callie replied, disappointment riddled in her tone.

"It is actually... the talk... people really like you over there..." '_why did you have to keep going, why did you come in here, you're are making a fool out of yourself, get yourself together Robbins_,' Arizona thought to herself as she continued rambling, "they respect you and they're concerned and interested, they really like you... some of them _really _like you... you just... you look upset... and I thought that you should know that the talk is good, and when you're not upset, when you're over being upset, there will be people lining up for you." Finally Arizona got to end, thinking '_well I think you might have just saved that one,'_ whilst mentally giving herself a pat on the back before Callie burst out laughing, '_hmmm,_ _maybe not then' _Arizona's inner monologue continued_._

"You wanna give me some names?" Callie continued in disbelief. Arizona racked her brain for ways to prove it and then found herself leaning in, closer and closer, thinking '_what the hell are you doing, What. Are. You. Doing. Robbins?' _Finally she felt her lips pressed against the newly acquainted Callie's soft red lips.

Keeping the kiss chaste she pulled back before replying, "I think you'll know," and turning to exit the bathroom, leaving a confused, but now smiling Callie in her wake. As she closed the door behind her, Arizona lent against it closing her eyes, reflecting on what had just happened. She couldn't decided whether it was a success or a total failure, only time would tell, she thought as she made a b-line for the exit completely forgetting about the people she had come with.

_**Back to the present.**_

Arizona was pulled out of her daydream by a voice from behind her, "So how did you get to lay in the sun up here while Callie gets covered in sand with your daughter?" the familiar voice asked.

"Mum?" Arizona questioned, turning around to see who was behind her.

"Yes dear, how did you expect me to sit at home all day when knowing that my beautiful daughters and granddaughter, who I don't get to see far often enough, were playing on the beach only a few minutes away?" the older lady replied.

"Mum!" Arizona exclaimed jumping up off her towel and into her mother's awaiting arms, "It's so good to see you." At the sound of Arizona's shrill Callie looked up from the sandcastle her and Sofia were building to see Barbara Robbins almost thrown back into the sand by her wife.

"Look Sofia, who is up there?" Callie asked her daughter.

"Nanna!" Sofia exclaimed as she too ran towards Barbara, jumping into her arms as soon as Arizona was released. Callie made her way up from the sandcastle bringing all their toys with her so that they didn't lose any.

"Barbara, I wasn't expecting to see you until later?" Callie said as the too gave Barbara a welcoming hug.

"Yes well I tried to wait until later, but I just couldn't resist not seeing my gorgeous little granddaughter any sooner," Barbara replied as she pulled Sofia in her arms again. "How about I play with Sofia in the sand for a bit and give you two some time to relax together?" Barbara asked.

"Mum we are going away for two weeks that is plenty of time to relax, really you don't have to, we can mind her, and you will have two weeks of only Sofia time. Really, it's too much," Arizona argued.

"You two are on your honeymoon, I think you want some time to yourselves, and I actually want to, I missed her heaps, so just relax, its fine." Barbara replied, running down the beach as to end the argument.

"Your parents really are too great you know," Callie said smiling at Arizona as they walked hand-in-hand towards their beach chairs. Callie sat down first and Arizona spread Callie's legs slightly so she could sit in front of her, Callie wrapping her arms around Arizona's middle protectively. "Hey are you alright, you looked like you were really deep in thought before?"

"Yeah no I am fine, I was just thinking about our dirty bathroom kiss and when I met you," Arizona replied honestly.

"You mean the best kiss of my life," Callie retorted, a huge smile now gracing her lips.

"Yeah that one," Arizona replied as she sat further back into Callie's bikini clad chest. "You know I was never that forward before I met you, and it was also not my plan when I entered the bathroom, to kiss you I mean."

"Really, it seemed like that was what you had in mind all along?" Callie joked.

"Oh is that right. Well it doesn't matter now because I don't regret it and I have you now, and I get to kiss you every day, and now you actually kiss me back," Arizona joked.

"Yeah... well... I can't say I was expecting it... so there..." Callie defended.

"No its fine," Arizona continued giggling a little.

"Whatever," Callie retorted, leaning in and kissing Arizona on the temple, "And for the next two weeks you get to do a whole lot more than just kissing me," Callie whispered into Arizona's ear in a deeper octave, making sure to emphasize her words with a hot breath, all the while rubbing Arizona's stomach seductively.

"Mmm... is that right" Arizona breathed out, her eyes now closed as she lent her head back onto Callie's shoulder.

"Yes it is" Callie said, also leaning her head back as they both basked in the sun for a few more hours. The pair only realised they were sleeping when Barbara returned from the water where her and Sofia had been getting their feet wet and begun speaking.

"Hey lovebirds, I think we better head back and get ready for dinner, you know what your father will be like if we are even a minute late." Barbara started, pulling the happy couple out of their slumber.

"Mmm..." Arizona started as she tried to snuggle further into Callie's shoulder and avoid the calling voice.

"Ok Sofia, I think it is time to fill up the water bucket," Barbara threatened.

"Ok... I'm up... We are up... No water needed here," Arizona quickly replied pulling herself and Callie out of the chair. "Alright let's get ready for this dinner, are you excited to see Grampops Sofia?" Sofia just giggled in response to the name that Arizona only referred to her father as when he was well and truly out of earshot. "Yes you are, let's get you home and into the bath," she finished as she clipped her into the stroller.

"Alright Barbara, so should we meet at the restaurant or your place?" Callie asked as she put all the bags under the stroller.

"Let's meet at home cause then we can all go in the one car and have some coffee at home after we are done," Barbara suggested.

"Sounds great, see you in a couple of hours," Callie finished as they all had their goodbye hugs and headed in opposite directions. It seemed that day two of their belated honeymoon was also going extremely well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Their Belated Honeymoon**  
><strong>**Couple: **Callie/Arizona  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17  
><strong>Summary: <strong>It is a look back through Callie and Arizona's relationship and their honeymoon which takes place twelve months after their actual wedding. Hopefully it will fill in the gaps for some missing scenes but it is not completely based on the show, as you will see.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I wish I could claim that I own Grey's Anatomy or the characters but the simple fact is that I don't, I own nothing.

"Alright so are we ready to go?" Arizona asked, looking around the loft they were staying to check that they had everything.

"Um... yeah I think so," Callie replied, looking down at her watch to check the time, "Shit Arizona, we have to go, we are gonna be late, I don't wanna be late," fear now riddling her tone.

"It'll be fine, we have a daughter now, we can blame it on her," Arizona replied.

"Yeah, and how are you authority issues gonna go with that one. Are we going to tell the Colonel through sobs are we?" Callie retorted, now laughing as they exited the front door.

"Very funny Calliope and I am not going to tell him, you are."

"Oh is that right, fine but let's just get there already," Callie finalised as she buckled Sofia into the car. The car ride to the Robbins apartment was filled with a comfortable silence as Sofia's favourite CD played, very giddy tunes filling the silence. As they pulled into the driveway, Arizona went to the back to pull Sofia out of the car, carrying her to the front door while Callie grabbed their bags. They nervously stood at the door waiting for an answer.

"You're late," Daniel started before the door was even fully open.

"Yeah Arizona took forever, it's all her fault," Callie jokingly replied as she hugged Daniel.

"It did not, not my fault at all, it's just we have a family now, took a bit longer with Sofia is all" Arizona stammered defensively.

"It's fine Arizona, I was just joking, well you are late, but it is ok, I understand what it is like to have a young family, now come inside," Daniel replied as he took Sofia from Arizona's arms, "Now how is my favourite Granddaughter, huh, how is she?" he asked tickling her. As they entered the door Arizona leant in to Callie, whispering in her ear.

"Thanks for ratting me out, really thanks."

"I was just joking, and he is fine with it, it's ok," Callie replied, both now headed for the kitchen. Callie was amazed, though the apartment was small it was extremely modern and it had a magnificent homely feel, like it was well lived in. The walls were covered in family photos, ranging from Arizona and Timothy when they were toddlers all the way through to a few of Arizona and Callie's wedding day, some she never even knew had been taken. Callie had seen photos of Timothy before, but not many, and certainly none of him when he was older. Arizona was still very closed off about that time in her life, though she made a huge effort to tell Sofia stories of the uncle she'll never get to meet. The walls also had many photos of Sofia, some that Arizona had sent and emailed, and others that Callie was not so sure of the source, but the apartment boasted a family feel and Callie felt nothing but welcome.

"I see you like the photos," Barbara started, coming up behind Callie and placing a hand on her back.

"Yeah, we never really had photos hung in my family's house, and I am sure there would be none of Sofia and Arizona there, but you know," Callie replied, her disappointment obvious in her tone.

"Well if we get back from dinner at a reasonable hour I will pull out all the old photo albums, just don't tell Zona cause she will surely make dinner run extra long if she knows," Barbara continued, winking at Callie, "Alright, I have a booking for 6.30 so we best hit the road."

"Yep, so do you want to take our car 'cause we have the baby seat in it already?" Arizona questioned.

"Yeah sure," Daniel answered as they headed for the front door. The car ride was filled with light chatter and the odd display of back seat driving from Daniel, quickly followed by Barbara telling him that Arizona had been driving long enough to know what she was doing. Callie just laughed at the display while she rubbed soothing circles on Arizona's thigh in an attempt to remove the stern look from Arizona's face. "Alright this is the place," Daniel chimed in from the back. They entered the restaurant and Daniel and Barbara were greeted by the waiter,

"Ah, Mr and Mrs Robbins, how are you this evening?"

"Well thank you," Daniel replied, "Patrick, I would like you to meet my daughter Arizona, her wife Callie and their daughter Sofia."

"Very nice to meet you all, now I have you at the table by the window, will that suit for the evening, and I can bring a high chair over for young Sofia?" Patrick asked politely.

"Yes that would be fantastic," Daniel answered as they all followed Patrick to the table. After everyone was seated, Patrick went through all the specials and suggested what meals were the best and the wine to suit before he left the table to decide.

"So I am thinking the kids fish for Sofia, is that alright?" Arizona turned to Callie to ask.

"Yeah that looks nice and healthy, what are you gonna get? I am thinking the salmon but I also like the sound of the lamb," Callie replied, her indecision evident.

"Actually I was tossing up between the same two, so why don't we share," Arizona decided as she placed her hand on Callie's knee under the table, the love they shared evident to everyone in the restaurant. Barbara was delighted at the display; the pair was seemingly more comfortable to display their love now than they were back at the dinner they shared before their wedding. Barbara glowed at the sight of her daughter so in love and so happy, she could not help the smile that graced her lips as she looked back to the menu.

"Alright, is everyone ready to order?" Daniel asked looking up from his menu. "Yep's" and "yes's" rung out from the table as the waiter returned to the table to take their order. While they waited for their meals to arrive, the conversation started up again.

"So Dad, are you liking it up here, with the retirement and everything?" Arizona started.

"Yes, well I thought it would be hard to keep my mind occupied, but I have started teaching down at the academy, only a couple of days a week but it gives me something to do. And with you, how is the hospital, any interesting cases?"

"Yeah it is good, taking it a bit easier these days, trying to get as much time at home and with the family so that involved learning to delegate, not my strong point but it's not like there is no incentive to learn," Arizona replied, squeezing Callie's hand under the table and looking her in the eye briefly, "So yeah, it is good."

"And you Callie, busy at work?" Daniel continued, keen to find as much information about what his daughter's were up to.

"Yeah much the same, working hard but trying to get as much home time as well. And I have just had a breakthrough with some research I am doing which is good," Callie replied as Arizona scoffed at the last part, "What?" Callie retorted looking at Arizona in shock.

"Good, really Callie, just good?" Arizona questioned, but before she could get a response she turned to her parents, "Mum, Dad, it could be ground breaking, I mean who creates cartilage from scratch, I mean God does and you do Callie, you are the only two, so not good, it could be amazingly groundbreaking, career changing, you are too modest," Arizona finished, nothing but pride in her voice, as she looked at Callie who was now smiling broadly but shaking her head at her boastful wife.

"Anyway," Callie continued, "What about you Barbara, do you like San Diego?"

"Yeah it is nice, bit closer to you two, so we might have to start travelling up there a bit more. It is nice and quiet, though I do miss having the big family home that we used to have, but it is nice to finally settle and know that we won't be up and out of here in six months, not that I didn't like it back then but in my older age, not so easy anymore," Barbara reassuringly finished.

"Yeah I can't imagine what that would be like, changing schools all the time, making new friends, I was never good with that stuff, but I guess you learn," Callie finished as their meals arrived. Everyone ate in silence, except for the few moans of appreciation of the wonderful tasting food, even Sofia was relatively quiet for the duration as Callie spoon fed her the fish meal in between taking bites of her own meal. No plate was left unfinished, quite a feat they all agreed.

"So," Barbara started, "I was thinking earlier that Sofia would have had big day and would probably be rather tired, and Arizona you haven't been home in a while, and Callie has never had my pie, so I may have baked a pie, but I mean we can have dessert here if you want, but there is pie and coffee at home if you would like."

"Well I see where you get you rambling from," Callie joked, grabbing Arizona's hand, "But pie sounds great, thanks Barbara."

"Yeah wait til you taste it Callie, it is the best pie around, and I have had my fair share of pie," Daniel finished.

"Yeah," Arizona agreed, nodding her head.

"Alright then, I will grab the bill and meet you at the car?" Daniel ordered rather than questioned.

"No Dad, let me, really," Arizona tried.

"No darling, I wanted to take my family out to a nice meal so I have got it, you take Sofia out to the car, I got this," Daniel finalised as he kissed Arizona on the cheek before she headed for the door. Again the car ride was filled with non substantial banter about each of their lives and how Sofia was progressing until they arrived back at the Robbins residence.

"Alright, I will pop the pie in the oven and who wants coffee?" Barbara asked. She received a yes from both Arizona and Daniel who were playing with Sofia in the lounge room, while Callie followed her to the kitchen.

"I would love one, here I'll give you a hand," Callie said as she watched the threesome playing on the floor from behind the kitchen counter.

"You know," Barbara started coming to stand next to Callie, "She never bought many people home to meet us, but with you, she told us about you the day she started in Seattle, and every day after that that we spoke. I don't ever think I have seen her happier, and I know that she had always convinced herself that she didn't want kids, especially after Timothy, but I have never seen the that amount of love in her eyes for anyone but you and that little girl, and I will never forget the teary phone call we received when you two found out you were pregnant, she was so happy she could barely get the words out. We have you to thank Callie, for making our daughter so happy, so thank you," Barbara finished, tears filling her eyes as she watched her husband, daughter and granddaughter playing on the floor together. Callie did not know what to say, she was speechless, tears threatening to fall out of her own eyes at Barbara's unexpected confession. Taking a few moments to gather her emotions she tried to talk.

"You know she thought she wasn't cut out to be a Mum, and I look at her with Sofia and even her patients and I just can't fathom how she could ever think that of herself. She is the best mum ever, and I think you taught her that, so thank you Barbara, and thank you for accepting me and our family, it means the world to me."

"How could I not, you are a beautiful person and Sofia is way too adorable to ever deny," Barbara finalised as she turned back to the pie, not thinking of the power of her words. Callie was instantly taken back to the day before her wedding when her parents had come to stay and her mother had blatantly refused to accept Arizona or Sofia. The words that her mother said ran over and over in her head: '_You are not a bride. And I am not the mother of a bride. And this is not your wedding It isn't right._' She couldn't help but remember when she had to tell Arizona what her mother felt.

_**12 months ago**_

"Calliope, Callie you paged me 911 where are you? You're worrying me," Arizona called as she entered there seemingly empty apartment, worry evident in her tone. She headed for their bedroom where the door was closed, "Callie," she asked as she pushed the door open to reveal a sobbing Callie. "Oh my god, Callie, what happened? What's wrong?" she asked as she ran to the opposite side of the bed to pull Callie into her arms. "Callie, baby, talk to me."

"She left, she just left, she said that this wasn't real, that I wasn't getting married tomorrow and that she couldn't do this and that it wasn't right, and she left, my own mother left," Callie explained through sobs.

"Oh Callie, baby," Arizona tried, not really knowing how to comfort Callie this time. "You know we can wait, she will come around, I mean if you want, we can wait for her and I know..." Arizona started but she was cut off by Callie finally raising her eyes to meet Arizona's.

"No, _I_ am not waiting for my mother, _we_ are not waiting for my mother," Callie said convincingly, "She refused t accept me, you and Sofia, I mean I knew something was wrong when she refused to hold her, I mean your parent's came here straight from the airport, jet lagged and all to see you, to meet me and to meet their granddaughter, my father came, but mum, she went and got settled at the hotel. I mean really, how can she not accept Sofia and you, you are the best thing to ever happen to me and you're all perky and happy and nice, how could anyone hate you, even if they tried really hard," Callie continued, her sobs becoming more prominent.

"Callie, baby, I... I..." Arizona tried, "I really don't know what I can say, I just... I don't know."

"Just say that tomorrow you will marry me, say that tomorrow we will start our lives together, whether or not my mother wants to be a part of that," Callie tried, looking hopefully at Arizona.

"I will marry you tomorrow, and it will be the start of the rest of our lives, ok?"

"Yes, ok... Wow, I can't believe my own parents will not be at my wedding, not that they were there for the first one, but that one didn't count. This is _my_ wedding, this is _our_ wedding, no-one can take that away."

"Carlos will be there, so you will have your father there," Arizona reminded Callie.

"No, he can't. He can't go against my mother, I can't let him, I can't force him to choose."

"What do you mean?" Arizona questioned.

"He will have to go with her, I will ask him to go with her, because I am not going to make him choose between his wife and his daughter, it's unfair." Callie rationalized.

"Are you sure?" Arizona continued to question.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Are you ok?"

"Not really, do you have to get back to the hospital or can you stay?" Callie asked honestly.

"I can stay, I am done for the night, here lay down," Arizona suggested, and as Callie did she cuddled up behind her, wrapping Callie's defeated figure up in her arms. "It'll be ok, alright? I will do _everything_ to make this day the best it can be ok?" Arizona continued trying to soothe Callie while rubbing soft circles on her stomach.

"I love you," Callie stated as she let her eyes drift close, "I love you so much."

"Yeah, I love you so much too, so much," Arizona replied as she dropped a kiss on Callie's temple before closing her eyes as well.

_**Present**_

Callie was finally pulled from her thoughts when Barbara yelled that the coffee was ready. Callie glanced down to the lounge room to find the threesome still deep in play, and she felt the tears rising again in her eyes. The moment that Arizona locked eyes with Callie's Callie felt the tears overload and Arizona's expression dropped from happiness to worry. Callie turned quickly trying to hide her tears "I'm just going to the bathroom," she said as she ran for the stairs. Noticing the change in mood, concern also took over Barbara's features, and then she saw Arizona too bound for the stairs.

"That's a bit odd, I was just thanking her for making Arizona so happy," Barbara said to Daniel who had entered the kitchen to get his coffee.

"I'm sure its fine, Arizona will look after her," he replied, grasping his wife's hand reassuringly.

Once in the bathroom Callie could no longer hold back the tears and she stood holding herself up by the basin as she sobbed quietly. It was not long after she heard and small knock on the door followed by Arizona's soft, but worry filled voice, "Calliope, are you ok?"

"Yeah Ari, it's nothing, don't worry about it, I will be done in a second," not an ounce of conviction in her voice.

"Calliope, please, open the door" Arizona responded. She heard the lock disengage after a few moments of silence, and the door slowly swung open, revealing Callie with a reddened face and tears streaming down her cheeks, "Oh Calliope, what is it?" Arizona asked, rushing forward to pull Callie into her arms, closing the door behind her.

"Its... nothing... never mind... it's stupid."

"Calliope anything that has gotten you this worked up is not stupid, please you can tell me, I am your wife and you can tell me anything" Arizona replied, after pulling back and trying to catch Callie's eyes which were focused on her feet.

"I don't know, it's just when we come here, your parents always welcome us with loving arms and I feel like I am their daughter and they treat Sofia like there Granddaughter, and they are just so loving, I really feel like I am coming home whenever I am here," Callie begun to explain.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Arizona questioned when Callie paused, trying to gauge what the problem was.

"It is a wonderful thing" Callie confirmed a smile gracing her lips before it faded and she focused back on her feet, "It just reminds me of how Sofia will never get that with my family, I mean I don't know if we will ever be able to spend time like this with my parents, sure with my Dad, but Sofia may never have a Nanna on my side, and... I don't know, it just kills me to see it. It kills me to know that my mother will never accept you or Sofia, she will never get to know how great of a family I have and I don't know, it just kind of hits me when your parents treat me like their own daughter and I don't know... I am sorry for ruining tonight Ari, I really am... But if you give me a minute I can get cleaned up and it will be fine."

"Calliope," Arizona said, sympathy filling her voice, "I don't know what to say but don't lose faith in your mother yet, she might come round, ok, but if she doesn't then that's ok, because we are not the one's missing, Sofia is not the one missing out, your mother is. She will miss out on this wonderful family that her daughter has built with the love of her life, ok, she misses out, and you will always be enough for Sofia and you will always be enough for me, you _are_ enough for me, and I don't need your mother to tell me that, I already know, because you tell me, ok?" Arizona said, hopeful that she had convinced Callie, "And don't you dare think that you ruined this night, ok, you ruined nothing, and besides it just gives me an excuse to sneak away and cuddle my wife for a bit, ok?"

Callie choked out a small laugh at Arizona's attempt at humour before her serious face returned, "I love you Arizona Robbins, especially your speeches. I don't know what I would do without you, really you are my everything... Well you and Sofia."

"I love you too, now come here, you need a hug," Arizona finished, pulling Callie in by the hands for a hug, kissing her on the cheek as she wrapped one arm around Callie's neck and the other around her waist. "How did I get so lucky with you?" Arizona whispered into Callie's ear as she pulled her as close as she could.

"I ask myself the same question every day" Callie responded, snuggling face further into Arizona's shoulder.

"Ok, are you good?" Arizona asked pulling back from Callie's shoulder after a few moments to look her in the eye.

"Yeah I am good," Callie replied, giving a very unconvincing smile.

"Sure you are, but I am going to hug you for a bit longer now, ok?" Arizona responded, pulling Callie in again knowing that she needed some more time. "I know this sucks Callie, I do, and I am so sorry for that, I really am, but I love you and I just want you to know that I will love you forever, so you don't have to worry about being alone, ok I will always be here for you. Always" Arizona whispered into Callie's ear before she kissed her behind her ear.

Callie pulled back abruptly and Arizona froze out of a fear that she had said something wrong. "Firstly," Callie started, "you are not to apologize for my mother, she doesn't deserve for such a great women to apologize on her behalf, and secondly don't ever apologize for the fact that your family is so welcoming and loving because that is nothing to ever be sorry about, even if your wonderful family highlights how crappy mine can be, don't apologize for that, ok?"

"Ok" Arizona replied with a smirk on her face and she pulled Callie into another hug.

"Ok," Callie confirmed, "Alright I think I am good, and we are missing out on time with your family. I will wash my face and be down in a sec, is that ok?" Callie asked, pulling away from the hug.

"Yeah sure, do you want me to wait, cause I can wait?" Arizona asked.

"No, I'm fine, and you might want to explain to your parent's that it wasn't there display of love towards Sofia or your mother thanking me for making you so happy that made me cry," Callie replied with a laugh, clearly feeling lighter than before.

"She did that, really?" Arizona asked, embarrassed by her mother. Callie just nodded in confirmation. "Ok, and they will understand, and my Mum might even try and adopt you, so be warned," Arizona finished before dropping a kiss of Callie's lips and exiting the bathroom, but before she could close the door she heard Callie.

"Ari?"

"Yeah," she replied, turning on her heels as quickly as she could.

"Thank you, really thank you," Callie said with nothing but appreciation in her tone.

"Hey, it's my pleasure sweetie, ok, my pleasure," Arizona replied before heading down stairs to the lounge room.

As Callie descended from the stairs she could hear giggling in the lounge room so she headed in there. As she emerged through the doorway Barbara rose from her chair and came over, wrapping Callie up in her arms, whispering in her ear, "I am sorry dear, I had no idea, I am so sorry," she repeated as she took a step back as to look Callie in the eye, "And if you need a mother, I am always here, ok," she finalised, now smiling.

"Told you," Arizona chimed from in the background. Callie just smiled at her and headed to sit next to her wife.

"Alright so I am a woman who keeps her promises, so Callie, I will go and get those albums," Barbara announced as Arizona's face dropped the smile and fear took over.

"Nah, Mum, I think Sofia is pretty tired, we should be getting back," Arizona tried to argue.

"No, don't worry babe, I will put her down in their spare room, then we can stay as late as we like," Callie returned smirking at her wife, "Is that alright with you guys?"

"Yeah sure, by the time you do that the pie will be ready and I'll have the albums," Barbara finished as she headed for the stairs.

'_Great'_ Arizona thought to herself, '_Now my mother and my wife are working together, extra goodie.'_

It was no more than five minutes and Sofia was emitting a soft snore, indicating that her exhaustion her busy day had taken over. Callie crept quietly out of the room and headed for the lounge rooms where an abundance of laughter seemed to fill the room. Callie padded toward the loveseat that Arizona was curled up on holding a big green photo album. Callie snuck in behind Arizona, slipping a leg on either side of Arizona's giggling form. Callie leant forward to see what had Arizona in stitches. After her laughter subsided, Arizona flicked back to the beginning of the album and she started to go through each photo and explain the story behind it, with both Daniel and Barbara chiming in to add some embarrassing comments as well. Munching on what was the best pie Callie had eaten, she listened intently to the stories of Arizona's childhood and the many places that she had lived, enthralled in the excitement she had experienced during her younger years and keen to know as much about her wife as she possibly could.

"Oh here you go Callie, take a look at this one," Barbara started, "So I literally went upstairs to go to the bathroom, Arizona and Timothy were playing in the backyard happily when I went up, and then I come down all of five minutes later and Arizona is covered in mud, chasing her brother with a big slug in her hand," Barbara explained, handing the photo to Callie.

"Yeah well he pushed my face in the mud and I knew that he was scared of anything slimy so," Arizona chimed in trying to explain her side of the story. They sat like that, a family sharing stories of growing up, for around three hours before either Callie and Arizona realised the time. "Wow, geez Ma, it's like after midnight, we gotta get back, we have a flight tomorrow and Sofia is bound to be up ridiculously early," Arizona said, realizing the late hour.

"You know you could leave her here tonight," Barbara offered.

"Mum, we won't see her for two weeks, we need her to be with us for tonight, but thanks," Callie appreciated Arizona's response, fearful that she would miss her last night in San Diego with her daughter.

"I understand," Barbara finished as Arizona headed to retrieve a sleeping Sofia. The trio quickly exited, needing to get Sofia and themselves to bed. When they arrived back at the loft Callie pulled Sofia from the car and took her straight to bed while Arizona headed inside to clean up everything. Arizona had cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, washed her face, changed into her silk pyjamas, pulled back the covers and was just about to jump under when she realised Callie had not re-emerged from putting Sofia down.

Once in the loft, Callie had headed straight to Sofia's room and laid her sleeping figure into her crib. Once she was sure that she was sleeping, took a step back and watched her beautiful daughter sleeping from in the doorway. She hadn't realised that so much time had passed until she felt Arizona's arms curl around her waist. Leaning her head on Callie's shoulder, Arizona begun, "Here you are, are you ok? Not still upset are you?"

"No, not at all, she's just so adorable, I couldn't leave. I don't know how I am going to leave her for two weeks, not that I don't trust your parents, but its two weeks, basically in another country, with an ocean separating us," Callie rambled.

"Yeah I know, but I think it will be good," Arizona tried to sound convincing, knowing that there was no real value in them being away from their 18 month old daughter for two weeks. "And she won't even realise we are gone, Mum will keep her too busy."

"I had a great night tonight, despite my mini-breakdown, it was really nice, I really enjoyed it," Callie said, a smile gracing her lips.

"Yeah, me too," Arizona agreed, "Are you ready for bed?"

"Yeah, I think so," Callie replied, turning in Arizona's arms and hugging her tightly. "Thanks for tonight, you were great," Callie finished before tugging Arizona toward the bedroom. Callie entered the bathroom while Arizona climbed into the comfy king size bed they were enjoying for the two nights they were there, willing her eyes to stay open until Callie returned. A few minutes later Callie emerged from the bathroom feeling fresher than before, "So Arizona..." she begun before realising that Arizona was already asleep. A sweet smile crept over Callie's lips as she watched an adorable Arizona sleep as she too climbed into the bed. Arizona instinctively rolled over, throwing an arm and leg over Callie and snuggling into her shoulder, pulling Callie as close as she could. "I love you," Callie whispered before she closed her eyes to be taken over by sleep shortly after.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Their Belated Honeymoon**  
><strong>**Couple: **Callie/Arizona  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17  
><strong>Summary: <strong>It is a look back through Callie and Arizona's relationship and their honeymoon which takes place twelve months after their actual wedding. Hopefully it will fill in the gaps for some missing scenes but it is not completely based on the show, as you will see.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I wish I could claim that I own Grey's Anatomy or the characters but the simple fact is that I don't, I own nothing. All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

ATT: Sorry for the slight delay. Had real difficulty with this chapter, so reviews would be great, help a girl out here by leaving comments. Thanks.

"Ok little girl, Mommy and I have to go now, but we will talk to you on the phone and we will see you in a couple of weeks, and Grandma and Grandpa are gonna take real good care of you, ok. You won't even know we are gone," Arizona said to Sofia, trying her hardest to hold back her threatening tears. "Alright, we'll see you soon, love you lots," she finished before she and Callie turned to enter the lounge to wait for their flight. As soon as they turned away Arizona reached for Callie's hand, needing some silent support as they left Sofia for the first time for more than a night since she was born. The goodbye's were excruciatingly painful for both Callie and Arizona, and they had decided that morning that they would say goodbye straightaway and then head into the waiting lounge so as to not drag out the whole experience, more for themselves than for an un-expecting Sofia. As they headed to the lounge both Callie and Arizona were silent, both fighting with the emotion that ran through their veins. Callie was the first to break the silence.

"Are you ok?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"Yeah, not really. But it's ok, gimme a couple of minutes and I'll be ok, how bout you?"

"Yeah much the same, it just seems like such a sweet and sour moment, I mean don't get me wrong, I am so excited for two weeks of staying in bed, ordering room service, not having to put clothes on, wandering along our private beach, sunbaking in the nude, watching you sunbake in the nude and swimming, but I am also super sad because we are leaving Sofia behind and I am gonna miss her," Callie explained.

"Yeah I totally get that, I know what we need," Arizona said looking around the lounge, "Where's the bar in this lounge?"

"Oh my god yes, the bar sounds perfect, and then that'll help cure you fear of flying as well a little."

"Yeah I wish I could have a drink before we had to fly for work, little unprofessional I know but would totally ease the nerves," Arizona joked, lightning the mood just a little, "How long before we have to board?"

"Well, there was something that I may not have told you," Callie started, her weariness evident in her features.

"Mmmm," Arizona replied trying to get her to go on.

"Well Dad may have given us the jet for the fortnight."

"He what? I thought we were only going to use that if we absolutely had to or for really special occasions," Arizona retorted, a little angered at the situation, "Not that I am ashamed of your wealth, it's just a little too much, I mean flying first class is one thing, but a private jet is another."

"I know, and that is exactly what I said to him, but he insisted, and with everything that happened with Mum he wanted to do it as like an apology, even though I insisted he wasn't the one that had any apologizing to do, but think of the perks, if anything happens here we can be back in a heartbeat. Ok? I am really sorry about this," Callie continued, trying to get a handle on the situation, Arizona's features softening as she continued to speak until there was a broad smile gracing her features. "What?" Callie questioned.

"Well there other perks as well I guess," she started as she leaned in to whisper the rest into Callie's ear, "Have you ever heard of the mile high club?"

"No way, my sweet and innocent Arizona did not just say that," Callie said, surprise evident in her tone.

"Well I'm just saying, I mean no need to join it, but it would be far more easier on a _private jet_ and we are on our honeymoon," Arizona reasoned innocently.

"Now I think I really do need that drink," Callie finished as she grabbed Arizona's hand and dragged her toward the bar. After Callie and Arizona had ordered a drink each and sat down at the bar, Arizona looked at Callie with a broad smile on her face. "What?" Callie asked as she took a long sip from her drink.

"Nothing, just look a little flustered," Arizona suggested.

"Yeah, well..." Callie started, leaning in closer to whisper into Arizona's ear, "I am just thinking about all the ways I can take you during this flight, I mean 9 hours means I can have a lot of fun, try a few different ways, but I mean it depends on how much energy you want to have when we land?"

Arizona gasped, audibly taking a deep breath and tried to centre herself and keep her breathing at a reasonable pace. "Oh, is that right," she barely got out.

"Yeah, now who's the flustered one?" Callie said, smiling proudly at her efforts, "Oh and to answer your question about how long until we board, we can go pretty much whenever, just say the word and I will call the pilot," Callie said, turning to see Arizona throw back the rest of her drink, which was pretty much the entire thing.

"I'm ready now, let's go, call who you have to," Arizona rushed in reply, grabbing Callie by the wrist and dragging her toward the boarding gates.

"Wow, for someone who was just very against taking a private jet, your opinion certainly changed very quickly."

Within 20 minutes both Callie and Arizona were seated on the plane, Arizona little pale looking as the jet begun to taxi out to the runway.

"You see 5 minutes ago the thought of being on a jet with you was filled with sexy thoughts, and now it is filled with death thoughts," Arizona said, grasping tightly to each side of the seat, her knuckles white with fear.

"Hey, it's fine, look, give me your hand, you'll be fine, and in a few minutes we will be in the air and we can move out of these seats and into the room up the back ok?"

"There's a room in here?" Arizona questioned as Callie pried her hand from the seat.

"Yes, there's a room, with a bed and a TV, and a bathroom, but we have to stay up her until we are in the air, but then we can go back there and do something to take your mind off flying ok?"

"Yeah, I thing I would like that," Arizona replied, before closing her eyes and willing the thoughts of death to vacate her mind. After a few minutes the plane was high in the sky, cruising towards their honeymoon destination. Arizona opened her eyes slightly, checking that it was finally alright, "Have we stopped going up yet?" she asked, still weary.

"Yep, and the seat belt light had gone off," Callie responded, still holding Arizona's hand that finally softened its death grip.

"Good, I am busting to go to the bathroom, meet you up the back?" Arizona replied, finally calm.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec," Callie replied, knowing that the opportunity she was looking for had arrived. As Arizona got up to go to the bathroom Callie slid toward the fridge, grabbing the bottle of champagne in there and two champagne flutes and headed toward the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind her.

A few moments later Arizona exited the bathroom looking toward the floor, where her eyes met a pair of black pumps. She let her eyes slowly rise, finding a pair of lace stockings covering the sexiest legs she had ever seen, the stockings were held up by a suspender belt, underneath of which sat a lacy black pair of underwear. Tracing her eyes over Callie's bare stomach, Arizona finally arrived at the lacy clad breasts, cleavage accentuated by the bra. Arizona could feel her jaw falling closer and closer to the ground with each second that passed. She stopped moving her eyes and held her gaze on the cleavage she loved so much for a few extra moments, before raising them again. When she reached Callie's face, she was met with a huge smile and she couldn't help but let her lips reciprocate the smile and for the first time during the flight Arizona forgot she was miles above the ground. Arizona stepped forward and grabbed one of the flutes that Callie was holding before stepping back again.

"Well this kinda looks well planned, kinda like you had this in mind the whole time, not like it crossed your mind for the first time when I suggested it in the lounge," Arizona said, taking a sip from one of the flutes, smiling behind the lip of the glass.

"Well I might have had something planned," Callie replied, her smile widening if possible.

"Oh, is that right," Arizona said stepping closer to Callie, grabbing both champagne filled flutes and putting them aside, then stepping back to take in the image of Callie before her. "Is this new? I don't remember seeing it before."

"Well this is our honeymoon, basically a free pass to buy lotsa new lingerie, do you not like it?" Callie asked, now a little self-conscious.

"Not like it, are you joking? I never seen anything sexier... Well... Actually" Arizona said, looking at the roof as if she was imaging another sexier image, "There is you with nothing on, that is probably the sexiest thing I have ever seen."

"Oh, ok then," Callie replied, unable to continue as Arizona stepped in closer and ran her hand from Callie's shoulder down to her hip before bringing her lips millimetres from Callie's.

"Should we make a toast to something," Arizona said teasingly.

"Um... Yeah... Sure" Callie replied.

"Hmmm," Arizona started, stepping away again and picking up the glasses, "How about to finally having our honeymoon," she suggested as she raised her glass.

"Ok, to finally having our honeymoon," Callie repeated before they clinked their glasses together and took a gulp of champagne. Callie set her flute down and stepped closer to Arizona, who teasingly took a step back hitting the door of the bathroom behind her, Callie took another step so that she was all but pressing herself against Arizona who was now pressed flush up against the door. Callie leant in, taking Arizona's flute, setting it aside, before she bought her lips, excruciatingly slowly to Arizona's. Callie brushed her lips against Arizona's before pulling back slightly, then advancing again and pulling Arizona's lips into the slowest and most sensual of kisses. Callie's tongue was granted entrance into Arizona's mouth and together, they slowly fought for control over the kiss. As her lungs beckoned for air Callie pulled away from the kiss, leaning her forehead against Arizona's. Once she stopped gasping for air Callie kissed her way from Arizona's forehead to her ear.

"There is only one rule," she whispered into Arizona's ear being sure to blow a stream of hot air into her ear well.

"Mhmm," was the only response Arizona could muster.

"Mhmm, one rule. You get to choose what stays and what goes, but you must say what you want, otherwise you get nothing," Callie explained.

"Oh. My. God." Arizona replied as she closed her eyes and let her head roll back and hit the wall behind her.

"So," Callie started, "What do you want to go first?" She finished as she leant in to kiss a path from Arizona's ear to her collarbone. She stopped there and lifted her eyes to meet Arizona's still closed eyes, "Remember the rule, you have to say what you want?" Callie stopped her assault on Arizona giving her a chance to regain the ability to put sentences together.

"The... mmm" was all Arizona could get out before Callie once again started kissing her neck.

"Sorry, what was that?" Callie asked.

"The... Bra... Bra gone," Arizona rushed out in between breaths. Callie quickly granted her wish, and as she dropped her bra to the floor she heard Arizona whimper. Before she allowed Arizona to speak again, though she was not sure Arizona could muster words at this point, Callie pulled Arizona lips into her own as she undid the buttons of Arizona's blouse before moving onto the button and zipper of her jeans. Once Arizona's clothes were loose, Callie pulled them off before pulling Arizona, now only clad in a lacy bra and matching panties toward the bed. Just before they reached the edge of the bed, Callie spun them around before pushing Arizona on the bed so she could straddle her, rather than the other way around. Once on the bed Callie kissed a path down Arizona's neck and unhooked her bra before tossing it behind them and kissing Arizona's peaked nipples. Once she was satisfied that she had paid each of Arizona's breasts its due attention Callie continued her trail of kisses down Arizona's stomach before arriving at the lining of her panties.

"Anything else you want removed before I take these off?" Callie asked. Arizona peaked her eyes open to take in the beautiful site before her.

"The panties," she managed to whisper out. According to her promise, Callie removed the panties, now only clad in heels, stockings and the suspender belt and pulled off Arizona's panties. Callie lowered her face toward Arizona's dripping core and blew hot air along her folds. Before diving in, Callie placed a kiss on the inside each of Arizona's thighs. Arizona let out a long moan as Callie ran her tongue along the length of Arizona's folds before settling on her throbbing clit. Deciding the time for teasing was long gone, Callie bought her hand down and entered Arizona with two fingers.

"Calliope," Arizona gasped as Callie entered her, lifting her hips off the bed. Callie started a steady rhythm with her fingers, curling them at the deepest point to catch the most sensitive part of Arizona, obtaining a small gasp each time she hit the spot. All the time she alternated between sucking and licking Arizona's clit, quickly pulling Arizona to the edge. Callie felt Arizona's walls tighten around her fingers, signalling her orgasm was quickly approaching. Arizona lifted her hips off the bed for one last thrust before she was thrown into euphoria. "OhmygodCalliope," Arizona got out in one breath, running all the words together as she fell back on the bed, stars floating behind her closed eyelids. Callie kissed her way back up Arizona's body, allowing Arizona to return to reality before she kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Calliope. That. Was. Amazing," Arizona said, exaggerating each word with a kiss before she rolled Callie onto her back, so Arizona could straddle her hips, "But now it is your turn," Arizona said before she made her decent on Callie's body. All Callie could do was close her eyes and enjoy what was about to happen. Arizona too kissed, sucked, bite and pulled on Callie's nipples before heading further and further south before she found Callie's throbbing centre. She dipped two fingers into Callie, gasping at the liquid she found there.

"My god, you're so wet," Arizona exclaimed.

"What do you expect? I just watched my hot wife writhe in pleasure under my fingers and tongue? You'd be wet too, trust me," Callie explained between breaths as she rolled her head back on the pillow because of Arizona's teasing fingers. "Please Arizona," Callie begged and Arizona granted, pushing her fingers inside of Callie fully and lowering her tongue to Callie's clit, sucking and licking it intermittently. "Arizona," Callie all but screamed when Arizona arrived at her clit. It took very few thrusts for Callie to be squirming and writhing in pleasure, and only a few more before Arizona felt her whole body tense, before relaxing completely as Callie was thrown into heights of pleasure that only Arizona was capable of providing. "Arizona," Callie moaned when she felt Arizona remove her fingers and begin a trail of kisses back up her body. Callie remained with her head back on the pillow, eyes closed as she willed her body to return, but just as she thought she had control Arizona kissed her passionately, and the simple action of tasting herself on Arizona sent her over the edge once again. Allowing their tastes to mix, Arizona and Callie continued kissing before air became an issue and they pulled back resting their foreheads on each others.

"That _was_ amazing," Callie agreed with Arizona's earlier statement as she pulled Arizona into her side, cuddling closely into each other. The sex had never been awkward between Callie and Arizona, but Callie was certainly more comfortable and willing that she had been during there first few times, not that it was ever bad, no sex between Callie and Arizona was never bad, it was always incredible, the most incredible sex either of them had ever experienced. Arizona was drawn back to the first night she shared with Callie.

_**41 months ago (3.5 years ago)**_

"No, you know what I don't like sandwiches either, I like pizza," Callie said.

"I like pizza too," Arizona confirmed nodding her head as Callie did the same, "Ok, so what are you doing tonight?"

"Ah," Callie started, looking to the ceiling as she wondered whether she had any plans, "Ah dammit, I have Grey and Shepherd's wedding later."

"Ok, well it doesn't have to be today, but I will make this up to you, ok?" Arizona reassured Callie.

"Well, actually, I kinda need a date for tonight, and I was going to ask you yesterday, and I know it is totally late notice and you probably have work, so really it is fine, I don't at all expect you to come, but if you are free and up for it, I mean you could be my date, but only if you are..." Arizona cut off Callie's nervous rambling by placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I would love to be your date tonight," Arizona confirmed.

"Are you sure?" Callie questioned insecurely.

"Yes I am sure, so very, very sure," Arizona finished before she kissed Callie again.

"Ok," Callie smiled, "I just finished, so I will go home and get ready and pick you up at 6, is that ok?"

"Yeah that is perfect, are you ok now? Feeling a little better?"

"Yeah," Callie confirmed with a smile, "And I am really sorry about last night, I really acted so inappropriately and I was really immature, you didn't deserve it cause you were just trying to take me out for a really nice dinner, and yeah, so I am sorry, really sorry. Actually I can't believe you are talking to me, or that you agreed to go out with me again, I was so stupid and..."

"Hey, it's ok, now how about we forget about last night, and tonight we just try and enjoy each other's company, can you do that?" Arizona reassured Callie.

"I can," Callie confirmed.

"Alright, we better get going, we have a wedding to get to," Arizona said as she jumped off the gurney and put her hand out for Callie to take. Callie then jumped off the gurney and took Arizona's hand and they together headed down the hallway to their respective locker rooms.

_**Just before 6**_

Callie parked her car downstairs and was now preparing herself to knock on the newly familiar door that belonged to Arizona Robbins. Callie knocked twice before taking a step back. She heard a muffled, "It's opened," and she smiled to herself before she turned the handle of the door and stepped into the apartment. Arizona's apartment was very modern, the kitchen was filled with chrome appliances and a slick marble bench top, but the apartment had a really homely feel and the colours on the walls were soft and the lounge room was filled with inviting furniture.

"I will be out in a sec," Arizona yelled from the bedroom.

"It's fine, I am a little early anyway," Callie returned as she decided to take a seat on the lounge and wait patiently. A few moments later Arizona entered the lounge room in a stunning blue dress. Callie turned at the sound of heels on the tiled floor to take in the gorgeous site.

"Wow, you... you... Wow," was all Callie could manage. Arizona giggled a little nervously before replying.

"Thank you. Are you ready? Hate to be late."

"Yeah I am, let's go," Callie said as the rose from the coach.

"You look amazing too," Arizona said, now being able to see the black dress that Callie was wearing as they headed to the door together. Callie waited patiently for Arizona to lock the door, and once she was done she put her hand out, inviting Arizona to take hers. They headed hand in hand toward the elevator. Once downstairs, Callie directed Arizona toward her car, a 1957 sky blue T-Bird.

"That's your car?" Arizona questioned in shock.

"Oh, yeah, I mean we can take yours if you don't wanna go in this, I mean I know it is impractical but I don't drive it much, and I love it, so yeah, but we can take yours," Callie rambles as she watched Arizona's face for a reaction.

"No, no way, we are taking this," Arizona said as she stepped forward to run her hand over the panel just above the window, awe now written all over her face. Callie stepped forward and opened the door for Arizona, a smile now plastered on both of their faces. Arizona did not speak again until Callie was sitting next to her. "I had no idea you had this, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know you liked cars," Callie replied matter-of-factly.

"Well I don't, but this is amazing, I mean I appreciate a nice old car," Arizona replied.

"Well ok then, I own a 1957 T-Bird, but would you have known what that was if I had of said it like that and not shown you?" Callie questioned, fairly certain of the answer she would receive.

"Well, no probably not, but it is nice Calliope, really nice," Arizona replied, still appreciating the tan leather that filled the interior.

"Well then I think this was the better way to tell you, now are you ready to get going?" Callie asked.

"Yeah I am," Arizona replied, finally tearing her eyes away from the car and allowing them to meet Callie's before she placed a sweet and soft kiss on her cheek. It only took about 20 minutes to arrive at the church, 20 minutes which was filled with a constant chatter about the day's events and the usual chatter that happens when you meet someone new. When they arrived, Callie again ran to the other side of the car, opening the door for Arizona, before they linked arms and headed for the entrance of the church. The ceremony was short and sweet, and when Arizona turned and locked eyes with Callie as the guest erupted in applause at the end, all Callie could do was lean over and kiss her on the cheek. Once Alex and Izzie, the new bride and groom due to a quick switcheroo, exited the church and the guests started to stand, Callie turned to Arizona.

"Um, so I am gonna head to the reception, but I can drop you at home first if you have work early," Callie told Arizona.

"No, it's fine, I am your date, which goes beyond the ceremony, and besides, I have tomorrow off," Arizona replied smiling broadly.

"Ok," Callie replied, as she too smiled broadly at the fact that the date could continue, "To the reception." Callie and Arizona exited the church the same way they entered, hand in hand, and headed toward Callie's T-Bird. Along with the other guests, Callie and Arizona entered the function room and wandered the table to find where they were seated. Callie had Arizona to her left and a random hospital member on her right; she knew their face but had never met them. Arizona had Callie to her right and someone that she had never seen before to her left. As they sat down, Arizona put her hand on Callie's thigh and turned slightly as to give Callie her full attention. They chatted quietly as the meals were served and then watched on as Alex and Izzie rose for their first dance. Izzie appeared to be struggling a little but Alex was strong and held her up long enough for the MC to call other couples to the dance floor. Arizona turned back around to face Callie.

"Would you like to dance?" Arizona asked while a smirk formed on her face.

"Ah, ok... But I have never, you know, danced... with a... woman before," Callie replied waving her hands between herself and Arizona.

"Ah, ok, you'll be fine, come on, I'll show you," Arizona said pushing her chair back and standing up, putting her hand out for Callie to take. Arizona led Callie to the dance floor and wrapped one arm around Callie's neck and held her other hand, which was still holding Callie's out beside them. Arizona leant in as Callie looked awkwardly as to where to put her hand, "Ok so because you are taller than me, etiquette says that you put your hand at my waist, the taller woman always goes for waist, the shorter woman for the shoulder," Arizona explained into Callie's ear. They were so close that their cheeks were resting together and their bodies were close to flush against each other as they gently swayed with the music. It didn't take Callie long to adjust to dancing with a woman and it soon felt like second nature. They remained on the dance floor for the duration of the song, separating slightly as the song came to an end.

"Another?" Callie asked when she realised that Arizona was questioning with her eyes whether Callie wanted to continue dancing.

"Definitely," Arizona replied, smiling that Callie wanted to continue dancing with her. They danced again through the duration of the song and only separated when Arizona felt a tapping on her shoulder. She turned slightly to see Mark Sloan.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" Mark asked Arizona politely.

"Yeah sure," Arizona answered with a smile, placing Callie's hand in Mark's. Callie just gave a '_why did you just ruin my dance with her'_ look at Mark before smiling at Arizona who headed toward the bar. He smiled as he stepped forward to begin dancing.

"So I see you sorted everything out with Blondie," Mark assumed from the fact that they were at the wedding together.

"Yes _Arizona_ and I sorted everything out," Callie replied, being sure to emphasize Arizona's name.

"I am glad, you know, she seems really nice and good for you. And you seem happy when you are with her, and I know that you are scared because of what happened with George and then with Erica, but she has stuck around so far, even after your Dad left, and you had only been on a few dates then, but she stuck around, so I think she must really like you. But I mean, who am I kidding, it's really hard not to like you Cal, so what I am saying is that I am happy for you, and you should really fight for her, cause she is good for you," Mark explained as the pair continued to sway with the music.

"Thanks Mark, that was really nice, and thank you for being a great friend," Callie replied, endeared by the fact that Mark could be such a good guy.

"Now I have said what I wanted to, so go and join your girl and enjoy your night. Oh, and I am sorry for pulling you away from her," Mark finished as he walked with Callie off the dance floor. Callie spotted Arizona at the bar so she headed toward her. Once she got to the bar, Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist from behind.

"Are you getting two of those?" Callie questioned of the champagne that Arizona had just ordered.

"Well I was going to, but my date is dancing with another guy at the moment, so I just got the one," Arizona joked.

"Oh, that's not very nice of your date, you know if I bought you here I would never do that," Callie joked back, "You know I could help you make you date really jealous, I mean if you want," Callie continued before she began planting wet kisses from Arizona's ear down her neck.

"Oh, is that right," Arizona replied, rolling her head back to lean on Callie's shoulder to allow Callie more space.

"Yeah, but you will have to drink that cause we can't take the glassware with us when leave," Callie said in a lower, more seductive octave.

"Oh, so we are leaving are we?" Arizona asked.

"Well, only if you want to, I mean we can stay," Callie began to ramble, nervous that Arizona didn't want to go quite yet. Arizona spun in Callie's arms, looked around quickly before pulling Callie in for a slow and sensual kiss, but just before Callie could push her tongue into Arizona's mouth, Arizona pulled back.

"I would like nothing more than to leave with you right now," Arizona smiled as she grabbed Callie's hand and they headed for the door. The car ride to Arizona's apartment was filled with stolen glances and Arizona's cheeky hand gliding up and down Callie's thigh, coming extremely close to Callie's centre on more than one occasion. Callie had to do everything she could just to keep her eyes open and on the road. Finally, after what seemed like hours but was only probably minutes, Callie pulled up at Arizona's apartment block. Callie once again got Arizona's door and took her hand as they walked into the building. "You know," Arizona started, "Before tonight I thought chivalry was dead."

"What I can't get the door for my lady?" Callie questioned as she lightly bumped her hip into Arizona's.

"No I like it, it's romantic," Arizona replied, a dimpled smile gracing her lips. The pair headed up to the third floor in the elevator, still hand in hand. When they reached Arizona's door, Callie spun Arizona around to face her.

"I had a great night tonight, thank you for coming with me," Callie said, placing a soft kiss on Arizona's lips.

"Yeah I did to, I'm glad I came, but the night is not over, I was hoping you would come in for a bit," Arizona asked, sensing Callie's nerves she decided to take the lead.

"Yeah I would love to come in," Callie replied with a smile as Arizona turned and unlocked the door before leading Callie into the apartment.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Arizona asked as she put her purse down on the counter before grabbing two glasses out of the cabinet and a bottle of wine.

"Yeah that would be nice," Callie responded as she sat down on the couch. Arizona too headed for the couch, placing the wine and glasses on the table.

"Can you pour some while I put some music on?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah sure," Callie replied as she pulled the cork from the bottle and poured some wine. Arizona sat on the couch after putting a CD in the player and Callie handed her one of the glasses of wine.

"So what was Mark talking to you about earlier?" Arizona asked.

"When we were dancing, you mean," Arizona simply nodded, "Oh, he was just saw that we were arguing earlier and that he was glad that we sorted everything out, that was all," Callie explained.

"Oh, ok, you wanna dance for a bit?" Arizona asked as she lifted herself off the couch.

"Yeah I would love to," Callie answered as she pulled Arizona into her after she too got off the couch. The pair began to silently sway with the music, moving closer and closer until they were flush against each other and their cheeks were against each other. Arizona leaned forward a little, making sure her mouth was right near Callie's ear.

"I just wanted to tell you that I really like you, like _really_ like you, and that you look extremely hot tonight," Arizona whispered. At Arizona's words, Callie let out a breath that she was unaware that she was holding in. Arizona leant back, satisfied with the response she received, to look into Callie's eyes that were now closed. She waited until Callie opened her eyes, and then Arizona smiled broadly at her. "Are you nervous?" Arizona asked, nothing but concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, a little," Callie answered truthfully just above a whisper.

"We don't have to do this, we can relax, put a movie on, cuddle for a bit, I am more than happy to wait," Arizona reassured Callie. Callie tilted her head a little to the side, a smile spreading across her face at the concern Arizona displayed. Her only response was to pull Arizona in for a slow and sensual kiss. Callie slowly traced her tongue along Arizona's lower lip and she was quickly granted permission to enter Arizona's mouth. As they kissed, both Callie and Arizona continued to sway with the music. Soon, air became an issue, and they both pulled back and rested their foreheads on each other.

"Bedroom?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah," Callie replied as she allowed Arizona to lead her toward the bedroom by the hand. Once the door was closed behind them, Callie found herself being pushed up against the door and Arizona's lips on hers again, moving in a slow dance. Callie felt Arizona hands make their way up and down her body until they found the zipper of her dress. Arizona lent back as if asking for permission, Callie gave a slight nod and Arizona begun to pull the zipper down. Once the zipper was all the way down, Arizona stepped back and allowed Callie's dress to fall to the floor before pulling the zipper of her own dress down, allowing it to fall to the floor as well. Both Callie and Arizona stood silently for a moment taking in each other's lace clad bodies. Each of their eyes trailed each other from head to toe. Callie was shocked, never before had such a beautiful person stood in front of her and suddenly the nerves disappeared and all she wanted to do was step forward and kiss Arizona with everything she could, but at the same time she was frozen to her spot. Arizona put out her hand for Callie to grab. Callie reached out slowly and stepped forward.

"You are beautiful," Callie whispered as she stepped forward and kissed Arizona passionately. It wasn't long before Callie pushed Arizona toward the bed, which Arizona fell onto when the back of her knees collided with it. Nothing about either Callie or Arizona's actions were rushed. Both were soaking up the feel of each other and trying to memorize each other's body with their hands. It was soft and gentle and slow. It wasn't long before Callie found herself naked, and then she was abruptly flipped over so she was on her back with Arizona on top. Arizona moved her hands down Callie's body and to her hot centre, delving between her folds, deciding that there month or so of dating was enough foreplay.

"You're so wet," Arizona said, closing her eyes attempting to keep her now threatening orgasm at bay. All Callie could do was moan and she too moved her hand down to cup Arizona's core. Both entered each other with two fingers and rested their thumbs on the others throbbing clit and begun a steady rocking rhythm. Both were so close already from all the touching and exploring that had occurred and were pushed to the edge quickly. "OhmygodCallie... Don't stop," Arizona got out between breaths.

"Arizona. So. Close," Callie gasped as she threw her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. It only took two more thrusts before Callie was pushed over the edge, gasping Arizona's name and she shook and writhed in pleasure. Arizona was soon to follow, the site of Callie enough to plunge her over the edge into one of the biggest orgasms she has ever had. Callie slowly removed her fingers from Arizona, and Arizona followed suit before collapsing onto of Callie, completely spent.

"That was amazing," Arizona said once she had returned to reality.

"Mhmm," Callie agreed, her eyes still tightly closed as she willed her brain to work. Arizona leant down and pulled the sheet and doona up to cover herself and Callie, before she snuggled into the crook of Callie's neck and threw and arm and a leg over Callie's middle. Callie had finally come back to reality and hugged Arizona back, pulling her tightly into her side. "I should probably get going," Callie said, unsure of whether she was welcome to stay or not.

"I would like you to stay, but if you have work early or something," Arizona protested.

"No, no work tomorrow, I just thought, you know.. But it is fine, I would love to stay," Callie continued, "but I am a little hungry."

"You said you like pizza right?" Arizona asked as she reached for her phone.

"Yeah, I did," Callie confirmed, smiling at how this night had turned out.

"Great, cause I could go some pizza right now," Arizona said as she dialled the number for a pizza place and put through an order. Once the pizza arrived Arizona went to the door, paid the pizza boy and took the pizza back to her room where they both ate whilst enjoying a light chatter.

_**Present Day**_

Arizona was woken from her dream but a light shaking and Callie's voice, "Arizona, we gotta get up, we just landed, time to go to the hotel."

"Mhmm," Arizona answered as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, a sight that Callie thought was quite the adorable, "Hotel, let's go."

"Um, you might want to put some clothes on," Callie said as a smirk appeared on her lips.

"Mhmm, clothes then hotel," Arizona said as if she was listing things that needed to be done. Callie came up behind Arizona, wrapping her arms around her waist and dropping a kiss on her shoulder.

"Mmmm, hotel, you in a bikini, private beach, room service, did I mention you, my hot, hot, super hot wife," Callie whispered into Arizona's ear.

"Mmmm, I like the sound of this holiday," Arizona said before she tore herself from Callie, who groaned at the loss of contact. "I did that now cause it was only going to take another second and I wouldn't have been able to do it at all, and I really wanna get to the beach and see you in your new bikini," Arizona said, winking as she walked into the bathroom to get dressed and freshen up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Their Belated Honeymoon**  
><strong>**Couple: **Callie/Arizona  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17  
><strong>Summary: <strong>It is a look back through Callie and Arizona's relationship and their honeymoon which takes place twelve months after their actual wedding. Hopefully it will fill in the gaps for some missing scenes but it is not completely based on the show, as you will see.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I wish I could claim that I own Grey's Anatomy or the characters but the simple fact is that I don't, I own nothing. All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

"We have arrived," said the driver in the front seat of the car, bringing the chatter between Callie and Arizona to a halt as they both stretched to look out the window to get a glimpse at the hotel they will be spending their time in.

"That's where we're staying," Arizona said, surprise in her voice.

"If the driver says so, but I think it looks like the one we booked," Callie replied, her eyes still trained on the hotel in front of them. At that moment the door was flung open by the driver and both Callie and Arizona stepped out of the car still in awe at the hotel that was in front of them. Their attention was only diverted from the building by the voice of the driver.

"I will deal with your luggage, feel free to go ahead and check."

"Thank you," Callie replied as she grabbed Arizona's hand and headed for the entrance of the hotel. The lobby was amazing, marble covering the floor and a big reception desk, behind which, sat a young man in a fine looking suit.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you," the young man started.

"Ah, we have a booking, the name is Torres-Robbins," Callie explained to the receptionist. Though at work Callie and Arizona had stuck with their respective surnames to avoid confusion, they had in fact taken each other's surnames when they wed, and Sofia was also took the double-barrelled name. Though it was a bit of a tongue twister, Callie took great pride in taking Arizona's name, and was proud to tell it to the receptionist.

"Ah yes, the honeymoon suite. The boat will be around in a moment to take you to your suite, if you just follow the hall, turn left after a few metres and exit through the glass doors the boat will pick you up there, and we will organise to have your luggage to be delivered in a few minutes," the receptionist explained handing over a set of key cards.

"Thank you," Callie replied before grasping Arizona's hand and pulling her toward the direction of the glass doors. As Callie reached to open the doors that led out to a small patio that was surrounded by a canal she realised that Arizona was yet to speak since exiting the car outside the hotel. "Are you ok? You haven't said a thing since the car," Callie said as she stepped in front of Arizona to stop them walking after they exited the glass doors.

"Yeah, it's just... It's huge... And expensive looking... And"

"Our honeymoon," Callie interrupted, "It's supposed to be nice, do you not like it?"

"Nooo... I really like, it's just that I have never stayed at a place like this," Arizona explained.

"I know, but remember we discussed this and we decided to go all out for our honeymoon, and it is a once in a lifetime thing, and I want it to be the best time we have, but if we don't like it we can go somewhere else, but let's at least stay a few days and check it out," Callie begged of Arizona.

"Wow, now I never said anything about leaving, I love it Callie, it's just new and I am taking it all in, that's all," Arizona continued, a smile now spreading across her lips as she realised she was spending two weeks with her beautiful Calliope in this resort, "Now to the boat." Callie laughed at Arizona's sudden enthusiasm and led her to the boat where they were taken to their suite.

"Here we are," the driver of the boat announced after taking the two ladies on a tour of the canals that connected all the suites of the resort, showing them where they can swim, snorkel, good places to walk etc. "You're luggage should only be a few minutes behind you."

"Thank you," both Callie and Arizona responded as they stepped out of the boat and onto the wharf of their private suite. They both stood next to each other taking in the site before them as the boat whizzed away.

"Wow," was all Arizona could manage to verbalize.

"Yeah. Wow," Callie agreed, before taking Arizona's hand again as they walked toward their suite together, smiles plastered over both of their faces. Arizona pulled out the key card when they reached the door, turning to smile brightly at Callie before swiping the card, throwing the door open after she was granted access. They stepped in together, their faces covered with awe as they took in the suite they would be staying in for two weeks. To their left was an open kitchen, with a breakfast bar that had a basket of fresh summer fruit in a bowl. The kitchen was modern with silver appliances donning the walls. Opposite the kitchen was a dining area, overlooking the water, which could be seen through the large glass doors, which opened to a patio that had a barbeque, another dining set and a swinging chair, clearly made for two. In the centre of the porch there were a set of stairs that led down to the sand and onto the beach that was allocated for their honeymoon suite and there's alone. Directly opposite to the door that they entered the suite through, there was a small hallway with a door to the left that led through to a large bathroom that had a large shower and a hot tub. The door at the end of the hallway led through to the large bedroom that boasted a king size bed with silk sheets and another set of glass doors that led to a patio directly next to first, separated only by a small bamboo fence, overlooking the ocean, with another, slightly smaller hot tub. Callie and Arizona silently inspected the suite, more amazed as they discovered more and more of what it had to offer. Arizona was the first to break the silence.

"My god, Callie come look at this bed, it's huge," she yelled trying to Callie's attention. Callie followed the voice she heard, walking into the room to reveal Arizona laying with both her arms and legs as far apart as she can in the centre of the bed. Callie was also surprised at the size of the bed.

"Wait look, there is a note," Callie said as she picked up the note that was attached to a bottle of champagne that lay next to the flowers on the bed, she read what it said out allowed, "Calliope and Arizona, please enjoy your time here, I hope that it is all that you hoped for, please let me know if you want anything changed, I love you both very much, Carlos."

"Oh, well that is sweet," Arizona replied as she lay on the bed, head now propped up on her hand, "You know he has come a long way from the Carlos I met three years ago."

"Yeah, I still can't believe he gave us a honeymoon as a wedding present, I mean I know that it is tradition an all but it is not like we are a traditional family and this is soo nice," Callie said as she too climbed onto the bed, crawling close to Arizona, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek before collapsing next to her. Arizona scooted backwards on the bed, seeking the backboard to rest against, pulling Callie up the bed with her, and finally pulling Callie's head into her lap before she started soothingly running her fingers through her dark tresses. Callie's mind was taken back to the first meeting between Arizona and her father, and the night that followed.

_**41 months ago (3 weeks after their first date)**_

Callie sat at the breakfast bar in Arizona's apartment as Arizona poured a glass of wine for each of them. "So, um my Dad is coming to town tomorrow," Callie starts nervously, "but, I mean I am not asking you to meet him, I am just letting you know, but you can meet him if you want but he doesn't really know about... well... this," Callie explained waving her hands between herself and Arizona.

"Oh, yeah, not that is fine, I mean we have only been on a few dates, so you haven't come out your parent's yet or you just haven't mentioned me?" Arizona questioned with no sign of judging in her voice, simply curiosity.

"Trust me if I had come out to them I wouldn't be able to stop gushing about you, but I mean Erica was my first and after she left I didn't see the point cause I wasn't with anyone, but now there is you. And I haven't really thought about doing it, or how I would even approach that kind of thing," Callie admitted honestly.

"Hey, look I am fine with it and I'm not going to pressure you into anything, just see you Dad and tell him when you are ready, whether that is tomorrow or not does not matter to me," Arizona reassured Callie as she stepped around the bar and in between Callie's legs to pull her in for a hug.

"Thank you," Callie says as she stands to pull Arizona into a proper hug, visibly relaxing, "Alright well I hate to run out, I had a blast tonight, but I have work in the morning and I have to pick Dad up from the airport so I should get going."

"Yeah I have work too, thanks for dinner, it was really nice," Arizona said before rolling forwards onto her toes to plant a chaste kiss on Callie's lips. Callie smiled at the gesture before pulling Arizona in for another, less innocent kiss. _'Man'_ Callie thinks, _'I could definitely get used to kissing her'_. They stood there kissing for a few more minutes, basking in the feeling of each other and the learning new things about each other that comes with the beginning of a new relationship.

"Ok, I should really go now," Callie says as she pulls away, "See you at work tomorrow?"

"Yeah definitely, goodnight Calliope," Arizona finishes, allowing Callie to leave but not before placing another soft kiss on her lips.

_**The following morning**_

"Mija, my flight is running late so you just go to work and I will get a car and meet you there," Carlos sounded over the phone.

"Are you sure Daddy?" Callie said, grabbing her keys getting ready to head over to the hospital.

"Yes mija, I should be there in a couple of hours, see you soon."

"Ok, Daddy, see you soon," Callie responds, hanging up the phone as she heads for the door, sending a quick message to Arizona on the way, '_Dad is running late, coffee in 10?_ Her phone vibrated almost instantly, _'Yep, cafeteria or coffee cart?'_ the message read. Callie instantly smiled at the thought of seeing Arizona this morning, she really loved spending time with her, even if it was just for a quick coffee. She replied _'Coffee cart in the lobby, got an hour before I start' _before shoving her phone into her back pocket and scurrying across the street toward the hospital.

LATER THAT MORNING

"Mija, I am in the lobby," Carlos said into his speaker.

"Dad I am in the ER with a patient, I will be there in a few minutes," Callie explained, hoping to put her father off for a few more minutes.

"Ok Calliope," Carlos said before hanging up the phone.

"Alright I gotta go," Callie said turning to Arizona.

"Knock 'em dead, I will see you later, and don't worry 'bout your day, when you're ready," Arizona replied. Callie leant down giving Arizona a quick kiss before turning on her heals to head to the locker room to get changed before going to collect her father, trust him to say a couple of hours and really arrive 30 minutes late. Callie expected today to be easy, just have her father shadow her for the entire day before heading back to Miami that night. For the entire journey to the locker room and then back to the lobby Callie couldn't get Arizona out of her mind, she had met this fantastic person that she was so sure she was falling for, even only after a few dates, and although Arizona had been out for 16 years she was happy to let Callie do it when she was ready. Callie could help not thinking that she did not want to hide Arizona from her family, no she would rather stand on the roof and yell to the entire of Seattle that a certain perky blonde was all hers. She decided that she would just see how the day went, if it came up she would be honest.

LATER ON

"So you're dating again, well that's good, that's healthy," Carlos explained, "I'd like to meet this new gentleman suitor."

'_This is my moment'_ Callie thought, _'I am not going to get thrown anymore chances like this.'_

"Yeah no um, yeah. Sh- They're pretty busy cause they're a doctor here. You will love them, you'll love them because they're smart and funny, and both handsome and beautiful, and very supportive. Daddy... Please be ok with this," Callie stuttered out before she turned to grab a shocked Arizona from the nurse's station behind her. She grabbed Arizona by the shoulders and pulled her towards her father, "Dad this is Arizona Robbins," continuing when the penny didn't drop, "this is who I am dating now."

Arizona threw her hand out towards Mr. Torres, "And I hope you draw the line at throwing women against walls," Arizona said making an effort to lighten the mood, but it clearly didn't work. All Carlos could do was flash his eyes between Callie and Arizona, shock plastered on his face as his brain tried to process what his ears were just flooded with. The smile on Callie's face faded as she slowly realised that her Dad was probably not going to be ok with this.

"I am going to get some coffee, please leave me for a few minutes," Carlos said turning to return to the elevator that he and Callie had exited from moments ago. Once she heard the ding Callie turned to Arizona, her smile fading.

"Well it could have gone worse, I mean at least he didn't throw you against a wall," Callie said trying to lighten the mood but failing miserably, unable to even muster a fake laugh herself.

"Hey it'll be ok, just give him a bit to process it all, it is pretty big news and he was not expecting," Arizona said trying to be reassuring.

"Yeah ok, I gotta get going, things to do, patients to see," Callie lied turning on her heals, walking away, clearly slumping in disappointment.

LATER ON

Arizona was sitting in the attending lounge grabbing a bite to eat, she couldn't quite class it as lunch because it was way too late for lunch, yet it was way too early for dinner as well, it was sought of an afternoon snack. She was absentmindedly flicking through a Paediatric medical journal when the door was flung open. She was faced with a bunch a words being spat out in a language that she was unfamiliar with, Spanish she thought, but really she was only guessing.

"Calliope," Arizona called, finally seeing the face behind the rambling, but the rambling continued unaware that there was another occupant in the room. Arizona sat for another couple of minutes, thinking the rambling in a foreign language would stop, but when it didn't she tried again, "CALLIOPE," she yelled.

"Oh, by god, I am so sorry, I didn't realise anyone was in here," Callie said, clearly embarrassed at missing someone sitting in the middle of the lounge that sat opposite the door.

"Are you ok?" Arizona questioned, concern taking over her features.

"Um, yeah, my father is trying to drag me home, to Miami, he thinks that will make me happy, but he doesn't understand I am happy here," Callie explained before her rage got the better of her and she begun speaking Spanish once again. At a loss of what to do, and becoming increasingly aware that her afternoon surgery was quickly approaching, Arizona did the only thing she could think to do, she paged Mark Sloan. It only took a few minutes before Mark came through the door.

"You paged me Robbins," Mark said strongly.

"You're her best friend, and I'm at a giant loss right now, not to mention the very sick children," Arizona replied thinking to herself, _'Yep I just pulled the sick kid card, really Robbins'._

"Go, I got this," Mark said before Arizona exited the room heading to the nurse's station to see if Mark could get a handle on the situation and maybe calm Callie down a bit. She watched as Mark stormed right up to Callie, grabbed her shoulders, said a few words, and then Callie's whole hardcore badass expression dropped as sadness filled her eyes and she dropped her head to explain what happened. Arizona hated seeing that on Callie's face, but she didn't know what to do and she had to get to surgery, so she decided to leave it to Mark and catch Callie later to make sure she was ok.

LATER ON AGAIN

Arizona spent the rest of her day worrying about Callie and wondering what the outcome was going to be. She hated to think that she was the one causing a rift between Callie and her Father, though she knew it wasn't her in particular, she hated to think that there was a possibility that Callie would have to choose between her and her family, not knowing which she would chose. Walking along the darkened corridor of the surgical floor Arizona could hear voices coming from the conference room. Sitting at the nurse's station across from the room she slowly filled out the chart of the girl she had just finished surgery on, willing herself to concentrate on the chart rather than the confrontation in the room in front of her, a word of which she couldn't understand because the entirety was in Spanish. She wasn't sitting for long before Mr. Torres reached for the door and stormed out, but not before he threw a glare in Arizona's direction. Arizona closed the chart she was scribbling in and headed to the conference room that Callie remained in, pausing at the door, wondering whether it was the best idea to enter or not, deciding Callie would need some support she pushed through the door.

"What happened?" she asked wearily, unsure if Callie would want to see her.

"He, ah, gave me an ultimatum, said if I didn't come home he'd take away my trust fund, he'd cut me off, so I cut him off, I mean if he can't accept me for who I am... I cut him off," disbelief evident in Callie's voice as she explained to Arizona what happened between her and her father.

"Are you ok?" Arizona asked, nothing but concern written all over her face.

" No...I mean yeah... I don't know," Callie replied shaking her head slowly as her face broke and tears begun brimming her eyes. Arizona rushed forward, pulling Callie into her arms. As Arizona engulfed Callie with her arms, the tears overflowed and Callie began to sob softly.

"Hey, shhhh, shhhhh," Arizona tried to soothe Callie but the tears kept falling. Slowly, very slowly the sobs slowed so that only silent tears were falling from Callie's eyes.

"I'm sorry to drag you into all of this, you don't need this, and I got your coat all wet" Callie said pulling back from Arizona, trying to wipe the moisture away.

"Hey, no it is fine, I want to be here," Arizona said pulling Callie back in toward her, "Have you finished or do you have to stay?"

"No I finished an hour ago, you?"

"I have finished too, how bout I walk you home?" Arizona suggested.

"You don't have to do that, I'll be ok," Callie said, trying to be as little as a pain as possible.

Arizona shook her head at Callie in slight disbelief, "Calliope, let me walk you home, I want to," she insisted.

"Ok, I have to go get changed and then I will meet you in the lobby in ten minutes," Callie finally agreed, heading past Arizona to head for the door, but was shortly stopped as Arizona grabbed her hand, pulling he around to face her again.

"It'll be ok, give him time, he will come round, ok?" Arizona tried to comfort Callie once again.

"Thanks Arizona, though he didn't acknowledge our relationship, I don't regret telling him, you are worth it," Callie said before exiting the room, leaving Arizona and her thoughts in the conference room.

'_How does a father reject his own daughter,'_ Arizona thought to herself as she ran her hand through her curly blonde locks, before too heading for the door and then the attending lounge. As promised, ten minutes later Arizona appeared in the lobby to see Callie waiting near the window, watching the rain fall over Seattle. Arizona walked up behind Callie wrapping her arms around her waist, resting her shoulder on Callie's shoulder. Callie leant her head on Arizona's trying to hold the tears that just stopped rolling at bay. "You ready to go?" Arizona asked softly.

"Yeah," Callie replied, allowing Arizona to pull back, grab her hand and lead her toward the door. She felt numb, the only thing going through her head was her father's words of hate, disgust and disapproval at her new life choice, it you could even call it that. She could feel Arizona's concerned eyes upon her but she was unable to bring herself to look away from her shoes and meet the blondes gaze. Callie did not even realize that the rain was pelting down, walking right out into in before Arizona pulled her back under the covers, giving her time to pull out her umbrella.

"Here," Arizona said, holding the umbrella over Callie's head to keep her sheltered from the falling rain, "Do you have anything at home for dinner, or do you want to order in?"

"Order in would be good," Callie replied, not once looking up. Arizona was becoming increasingly worried at the short responses she was getting from Callie, unsure of what her father had in fact said but sure that his words were hurtful and that they were running in a constant reel through Callie's mind. Griping tightly to Callie's hand as a way of showing her reassurance, Arizona silently led Callie across the street, into the elevator and across the hall until she was facing the blue door with the number 502. Arizona waited patiently for Callie, but rather than pull out her keys and go to unlock the door, she just stood there staring at the door, as if she were waiting for Arizona to unlock the door.

"Do you have your keys Calliope?" Arizona asked softly after a few moments, pulling Callie from her trance.

"Oh, um yeah," Callie answered as she started to rummage through her bag. After a few more moments she pulled out her keys and leant to put them into the door, but her surgically stable hand was shaking so much she was unable to get the key into the hole.

"Here, let me," Arizona said, stepping forward and taking the key to put it into the door, turning it and pushing the door open for Callie to enter.

"Thank you," Callie said, just above a whisper before she stepped inside still holding onto Arizona's free hand as if she were holding on for dear life. The apartment was dark and quiet, signalling that Christina was probably on call and not returning for the evening. Arizona led Callie to the couch and sat her down.

"I'm just gonna call the pizza place and order something, are you alright here for a minute?" Arizona asked kneeling in front of Callie, one hand still holding Callie's.

"Yeah, that's ok," Callie replied, but not moving to release the grip she had on Arizona's hand.

"I'll be one minute, I promise," Arizona said, not wanting to leave Callie but knowing that she should really eat something. Arizona walked around the side of the breakfast bar and grabbed the menu off the fridge, dialled the number and ordered a pepperoni pizza, never taking her eyes of Callie's slumped figure on the couch. She really was at a loss as to what to do, when she came out to her parents they were nothing but supportive, her father even admitting that he had his suspicions, but it was different with Callie, she was in her 30's, had dated men her whole life and even married one, this was a huge shock to put on her father, not that that at all justified his response, he was way out of line, but Arizona simply didn't know what to do in order to be supportive for Callie through this. As soon as the order was placed, Arizona rushed back to the couch and wrapped her arms around Callie, pulling her in for a hug, combing one hand through her hair and using the other one to rub soothing circles on her lower back. Callie automatically pushed herself in closer to Arizona snuggling her face into the crook of Arizona's shoulder as another round of tears started to fall silently. They sat that way until there was a knock at the door, Callie pulled back slightly and Arizona slid out from underneath of Callie and stood up, "It's just the pizza guy, I will get it and be right back," Arizona said as she turned to the door, hearing no response from Callie. She was back in a flash, pizza box in one hand as she reached for Callie, pulling her up from the lounge.

"Come on, let's get you more comfy in bed and we can eat in there, is that ok?" Arizona asked, unsure of how Callie felt about eating in bed. Callie simply rose, clutching to Arizona's hand as they headed for the bedroom. Arizona closed the door behind them, "Do you want something to get changed into?" Arizona asked as she placed the pizza box on the dresser.

"Um, yeah, I will go to get changed in there," Callie replied, grabbing some slacks and heading for the bathroom. Arizona sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Callie to return and when she did she stood and rushed forward to grab Callie's hand and lead her to the bed.

"What side?" Arizona asked, unsure of which side Callie usually slept on.

"The left," Callie answered the shock and emotion of the day written all over her face. Arizona led her around the bed and pulled back the covers, allowing Callie to climb under before walking to grab the pizza before sitting atop the covers on the right hand side of the bed.

"Here you go," Arizona said passing Callie a steaming piece of pizza.

"I'm not really hungry," Callie answered not looking away from her hands that she was fidgeting with in her lap.

"Ok, but you are going to eat this piece to humour me, I will only make you eat one piece," Arizona compromised, passing the piece to Callie, which she grabbed and took a bite out of.

"Thank you Arizona, you know I just don't get it, he didn't approve of George and that was ok cause really I wasn't happy, and he says that all he wants for me is to be happy and with you I am, I am happy and I know that it is new and I know we've only been on a few dates, but is so easy and comfortable with you, and I am happy. And suddenly that isn't good enough cause you're a woman. He doesn't even know you and he was already saying horrible things about you and I couldn't take it, I couldn't hear him saying that about you, so I cut him off," Callie rambled shock and confusion riddling her tone. "I'm just... I'm just sorry you have to deal with me like this, it is way too soon for you to have to be comforting me, you just, you don't need this."

"Hey, I can look after myself and I know what I do and don't need, so let me judge that ok. You had a rough day, and you took a huge step and you did it for me as much as you did it for yourself. What you did today was brave and you didn't deserve the response you got; no one deserves to be treated the way you were treated today, ok. So I am here, and I am gonna keep being here because I like you and I care about you and I don't like seeing you upset, ok?" Arizona said dropping her head to try and catch Callie's eyes, which she finally achieved in her last sentence.

"Thank you," Callie said sincerely, her lips turning up a little at their edges showing a small but existent smile.

"It is my pleasure," Arizona replied, smiling at Callie, "Now finish that piece of pizza cause I know you will want another one, and then when you are done we can cuddle for a bit."

"Can I ask you a huge favour first, and like I said before I know we have only been on a few dates and you can by all means say no if..."

"Just ask Calliope," Arizona said softly, cutting off Callie's rambling. Callie closed her eyes hoping to God not to sound like an idiot and scare Arizona away so early in their relationship.

"Would you mind staying with me tonight?" Callie asked shyly, looking back at her hands in her lap, before continuing, not even giving Arizona a chance to answer, "And you can say no, I will totally understand, it's just..."

"Yes, I will stay," Arizona replied with a smile on her lips, though it was not how she imagined spending her first night with Callie she couldn't imagine ever leaving her in this state.

"Really?" Callie asked uncertain of whether she heard right.

"Yes, really. Now eat your pizza cause I want to cuddle," Arizona finished as she took a bite of her own piece of pizza, moaning as the oily treat tingled her taste buds. Together they sat munching silently away at the pizza, neither realizing how hungry they were until after the first slice, and soon finishing the entire pizza, a feat they were both proud of. "Do you have anything I can change into, I can't imagine skinny jeans are the most comfortable things to sleep in?" Arizona asked Callie as she jumped off the bed, putting the now empty pizza box onto the dresser.

"Yeah, shirts are in the top draw, pants are in the bottom draw, pick whichever you like," Callie said, looking much brighter than she had ten minutes prior.

"Ok I am just gonna get changed and I will be back," Arizona said as she headed into the bathroom. It was only a few moments before Arizona returned, sliding under the covers next to Callie. "Come here," Arizona said as she pulled Callie in towards her so that Callie's back was flush with her front, wrapping one arm under her neck and the other over her waist protectively. Callie relaxed into the embrace, instantly feeling safer, something she had never felt before so early on in a relationship. Arizona dropped a kiss onto Callie's shoulder before snuggling in as close as she could before whispering into her ear, "Goodnight Calliope, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Arizona, and thank you so much for staying, you really are amazing," Callie replied, allowing her eyes to flutter close. The exhaustion of the day quickly took over, lulling Callie into a deep sleep, which was evident to Arizona by the steadying and deepening of her breath. When she was sure Callie was asleep Arizona too closed her eyes willing sleep to take over her body, but not before whispering "I think I am falling in love with you Calliope," into Callie's ear.

_**Present Day**_

Callie was pulled from her thoughts, and approaching sleep by a knock at the door.

"That must be our luggage, I'll get it," Callie said before she rose off the bed and headed to the door. A young gentleman dressed in a suit bought both of their bags into the suite and left quietly after Callie thanked him. Callie pulled the bags into the room, placing them on the floor. "So what do you want to do first? Personally I don't care what you choose as long as it involves you in your bikini, I have been waiting weeks to see you in that new one you bought," Callie said as she unzipped her bag, a smirk gracing her lips.

"I was thinking either hot tub or a walk on the beach, thoughts?" Arizona replied, still sitting against the head board on the bed.

"How bout we check out a private little beach, then we can jump in the hot tub and watch the sun set later," Callie suggested, "Although I don't know how much watching of the sun I will be doing if you are in the hot tub with me."

"Oh is that right Calliope," Arizona replied with the raise of an eyebrow, a wide smile plastered across her face, "And sounds like a plan, just give me a minute to get changed," Arizona finalised as she jumped off the bed heading for her suitcase. A few moments later Arizona exited the bedroom and headed to the porch where she saw Callie waiting, leaning forward over the edge of the railing, giving Arizona the perfect view of her bikini clad arse. Arizona stopped for a moment, taking in Callie's figure with only a black string bikini clinging to her body. It was definitely a site for sore eyes. Arizona couldn't help but think that she was so lucky to have such a hot wife, even after she housed a child, Callie was the sexiest person Arizona had ever seen. Feeling the hairs prick up on her neck, a sure sign that someone was staring, Callie spun on the spot to face Arizona.

"And how long have you been standing there?" Callie questioned as a slight blush rose over Arizona's cheeks from being caught unabashedly staring.

"Long enough, you ready?" Arizona asked.

"Nah ah. You got to stare at me so I wanna get a good look at you in this," Callie said stepping forward and grabbing one of Arizona's hands, pulling it high into the air as to suggest that Arizona does a little twirl. She was wearing her new baby blue bikini with a white, and very see through, sarong tied on her hips. "You look very summery," Callie started leaning into Arizona's ears now, "And extremely hot." Arizona closed her eyes at her wife's dirty talk, trying to keep her sudden arousal at bay, but as quickly as Callie was in her ear she was gone. "Ready now," Callie said, ignoring their little moment, throwing her hand toward Arizona getting ready to hit the sand.

"Yep," Arizona tried to say as steady as she could before she strode for the door, Callie close to her side. The sand was warm underfoot, but soft, and there was no feeling like it Arizona thought. The water was crystal blue and you could see right through to the ocean floor. The sun was hot on their backs, but it was not piecing, the perfect temperature where all you feel like doing is laying in it and basking in its warmth. Callie and Arizona walked hand-in-hand silently taking in the beach that was there's and there's alone for two whole weeks. _'Yep'_ Callie thought looking from the ocean to Arizona beside her, _'It doesn't get much better than this.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Their Belated Honeymoon**  
><strong>**Couple: **Callie/Arizona  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17  
><strong>Summary: <strong>It is a look back through Callie and Arizona's relationship and their honeymoon which takes place twelve months after their actual wedding. Hopefully it will fill in the gaps for some missing scenes but it is not completely based on the show, as you will see.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I wish I could claim that I own Grey's Anatomy or the characters but the simple fact is that I don't, I own nothing. All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**ATT: So this chapter varies a little, well actually a lot from the Grey's storyline.. Please let me know if you like it or not.. **

"So hot tub," Callie asked, walking back up the stairs to their patio after sitting on the beach with Arizona between her legs for what felt like only a few minutes, but was in actual fact, a few hours.

"I'm hungry, so eat, then hot tub?" Arizona suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, do you want to order like dinner, or just a snack?" Callie asked, releasing Arizona's hand to pick up the room service menu, "Wow, they certainly have a lot of range, you can almost get anything."

"How bout we get dinner, saves us ordering again later. Ooohh, oohh, can we get the chocolate coated strawberries for dessert. Early dinner, then chocolate coated strawberries and champagne in the hot tub," Arizona said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"I like the sound of that," Callie said smiling, pulling Arizona in close and leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses from the nape of her neck to her ear, "and I mean _really_ like the sound of that."

"Hey, get those dirty thoughts out of your mind," Arizona said, stepping back from Callie and swatting her with the menu, "Now, what do you want?"

"Whatever, maybe just order a few tapas dishes and we can share, but whatever you like," Callie said turning towards the bedroom with Arizona watching her, "Call me when it gets here," she finished as she untied her bikini top, throwing it behind her for Arizona to see.

"I am not following you," Arizona yelled in Callie's direction before lowering her voice so only she could hear it in an attempt to focus on the task at hand, "nope, not at all, no following, food, I need food." Knowing Arizona will follow eventually, and Callie in all honesty was hoping it was after she ordered food because she too was hungry, Callie headed for the hot tub. Leaving her swimmer bottoms on Callie stepped in, turned on the bubbles and waiting patiently, enjoying the feel of the hot water over her body. Sure enough it only took a few minutes for Arizona to come through the door of the bedroom.

"I thought you'd never come," Callie said with a huge smirk.

"I thought it was food, then hot tub, and I am not coming for you, I just came to tell you that the food will be here in 15 minutes," it took all of Arizona's will power to turn on her heals and head for the door, her arousal from seeing a topless Callie sitting in the hot tub evident in the liquid pooling between her thighs. All that was running through her head was _'Don't give in, don't give in, two can play this teasing game'_. "I'm just gonna jump in the shower and rinse off a bit before the food comes," Arizona said.

"Feeling a little dirty, are we?" Callie asked, her voice seductively low.

"No, just had a long flight and I wanna see what the shower is like, if you hear the food will you get it please," Arizona said, closing the door as to stop the wrath of sexy words dripping from Callie's mouth. As the lock of the door in the bathroom clicked, Arizona slid down the back of the door, her clit throbbing and her lust at an all time high, _'How' _she thought, _'does this woman get her so turned on with just looking at her and talking to her? Why is Callie doing the unsexiest things the biggest turn on for me?'_ Getting up off the floor Arizona came up with a plan, it was now time to flip this onto Callie, _'two can play this game Calliope Torres, two can play' _Arizona thought to herself, tonight Callie was going to beg. Turning on the shower, Arizona made sure to stay under the water until the knock at the door came. Knowing Callie would answer the door she slowly dried herself off until there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Yeah," Arizona yelled through the thick wood.

"Dinner has arrived, eat on the patio?" Callie called back.

"Yeah I will be out in a sec," Arizona called, pulling the silk robe in the bathroom over her naked body before exiting the bathroom and heading toward the patio. "Smells great," Arizona said, sitting down on the chair next to Callie, being sure to drag the silk of the robe up to reveal as much of her crossed leg as possible, satisfied when she saw Callie's eyes go wide at the realisation that there was indeed only a silk robe covering Arizona's body. Arizona immediately dug into the food, trying her hardest to ignore Callie who was now unabashedly ogling her legs, mouth gaping open.

"Are you not hungry?" Arizona asked, drawing Callie out of her trance.

"Oh I am hungry," Callie replied, before dropping her voice to a whisper, "but not for food anymore," she finished before she filled her plate with some food, watching Arizona closely. Arizona thought to herself, _'Callie: 0, Arizona: 1'_ as she continued to dig into her food, realising she hadn't eaten since the plane.

"Wow, this is some really nice food," Arizona pointed out, seductively pulling the fork from her mouth excruciatingly slowly, closing her eyes and moaning at the taste. She was sure she was overdoing it, but she was going to win this little seductive game they had going on.

"How," Callie started abruptly, "do you expect me to eat with you doing that?"

"Doing what?" Arizona questioned, feigning innocence.

"You know what I am talking about, first the silk robe, now the seductive eating, what's next, nakedness in the hot tub?"

"Well..." Arizona replied tilting her head as she considered the idea, "I was more thinking I would wear a bikini, but I suppose I could do naked," she continued, now looking Callie straight in the eye, lowering her voice to the sexiest of octaves, "with champagne, and those strawberries."

"That's it, get up," Callie said grabbing Arizona's hand and pulling her out of her seat, "We're going."

"But I haven't finished eating, and I am hungry," Arizona complained pouting.

"This is your punishment; you don't get to dress like _that_ and then eat like _that_ and expect me to get through an entire meal with you. Hot tub. Now," Callie said, dragging Arizona behind her in the direction of the bedroom. All Arizona could do was smile broadly at her effort, _'Definitely won this round'_ she thought to herself as she pulled up short of the hot tub, allowing Callie to get in before she turned on her heals.

"You forgot the champagne and strawberries," she explained as she went back to retrieve them. Once she was out of Callie's vision she thought she would tease her a little more, dropping the robe she was wearing to the floor before picking up the plate of strawberries, two glasses and the champagne bottle before returning to the master bedroom to head out to the hot tub. When got to the door that lead to the patio, she stopped and lean on the doorway seductively as Callie turned from looking at the beach to her very naked wife.

"Oh my god, you're so fucking hot," Callie said, her eyes trained on Arizona's body and her mouth gaping open.

"Well," Arizona replied, putting the plate and glasses down on the bench behind the hot tub before she strode up the stairs and sauntered over to Callie who was sitting in the far corner of the tub, "I do try," she finished before climbing onto Callie's lap and kissing her slowly. All Callie could do was moan into Arizona's mouth as Arizona's hands started to explore Callie's body, starting at her hair, travelling down Callie's neck and shoulder until she reached her left breast, spending more time there, caressing and pinching at her nipple until it was erect before moving down to her stomach and then down further to rub slow circles over her hip.

"Please Arizona," Callie begged.

"In a minute," Arizona replied, before pushing Callie's hands off of her body and behind Callie's back, "Now these have to stay back here, ok?" Arizona whispered into Callie's ear.

"Mhmm," was the only reply Callie could muster, her eyes closed and her head rolling around on her neck. Arizona begun to kiss from Callie's ear, down her neck, concentrating on her pulse point for an extra moment, before moving down to her shoulder and then along her clavicle, moving slowly down to her right nipple, where she kissed, licked and bit for a few moments, making sure it was completely stimulated before she kissed a trail back up to Callie's lips. Arizona pulled back just enough to reach the strawberries, pulling the plate closer before grabbing one for herself. By now Callie had opened her eyes, pouting at the loss of contact, but was met with the sight of Arizona seductively biting in to a strawberry. For the third time tonight Callie's mouth fell to the floor, shocked at just how sexy the woman sitting on top of her actually was. Before Callie new it Arizona was grabbing another strawberry and directing it in to her mouth, and once Callie took it Arizona kissed her hard, enjoying the taste of strawberry, chocolate and Callie all mixed into on. Arizona continued this pattern of eating a strawberry then feeding Callie a strawberry, until she couldn't wait anymore and she had to reconnect their lips. Arizona dove forward, kissing Callie hard, sliding her tongue of Callie's and sucking on her lower lip while she simultaneously dropped the hand that was on Callie's hips down toward her centre. Callie moaned as Arizona took her lips in her own, sliding her fingers through Callie's wet folds, stroking her folds and teasing her opening but not once entering completely.

"Arizona," Callie moaned, as she bought one hand forward to pull Arizona in to kiss her harder, but Arizona pulled back completely.

"If you do that again I am going to start from the top again," Arizona instructed, sliding her hand back up Callie's stomach.

"No, no, I won't, I promise," Callie promised between breaths. Arizona dropped her hand to Callie's centre, continuing the ministrations she begun moments before, eliciting a groan from Callie once again. After teasing her entrance once again Arizona entered Callie slowly, fully intending to make this some slow love making, rather than a rough and fast session. Slowly Arizona pulled her fingers back out before entering her slowly again, curling her fingers to brush the tips of her fingers over Callie's most sensitive spot, eliciting a groan from Callie every time.

"I love you," Arizona whispered into Callie's ear as she bought her thumb up to rub over Callie's clit, feeling Callie's walls tighten at the sensation indicated to Arizona that her lover was close. "I love you," Arizona repeated, being careful to emphasize each word, enjoying the sight of her Calliope, head thrown back onto the hot tub, eyes closed, brow furrowed and mouth agape, writhing in pleasure below her. Feeling Callie's body stiffen underneath her, Arizona repeated her words once more before Callie begun shaking and wriggling as she was thrown into oblivion, heat spreading from her centre over her entire body, toes curling, eyes slammed shut and breath heavily laboured. Callie couldn't move, it was as if her body was disconnected from her head, all she could was half-lay, half-sit in the hot tub until her mind returned to reality after one of the biggest orgasms of her life. Arizona continued her ministrations, all be it much slower and softer and just as Callie felt herself return to reality she was shaken by a second orgasm ripping through insides, throwing her right back into the oblivion she was struggling to come out of. After the second time, Arizona removed her fingers, giving Callie the much needed time to return to reality that she needed. A few minutes later Callie opened her eyes to reveal Arizona looking up at her, her head resting on her hand which was resting on Callie's chest.

"Welcome back, you were out there for a little bit," Arizona explained to Callie.

"Well that's your fault, if you weren't so fricken good," Callie retorted with a mega-watt smile gracing her lips.

"Are you saying you would prefer having mediocre sex rather than mind-blowing sex?" Arizona asked, feigning hurt at Callie's comments.

"Hell no," Callie replied, pulling Arizona in for a kiss. Pulling back Callie continued, "But now it is my turn to show you what mind-blowing is." Flipping Arizona so her back was against the edge of the hot tub Callie leant over to turn the bubbles back on before leaning down and kissing the underside of Arizona's breast. Callie dipped her hand down to Arizona's sex straight away, knowing that she didn't need to be teased at all, and was plenty worked up from what she was doing to Callie. Callie teased her folds for a few moments and circled her entrance, before she whispered in her ear, "I am going to try something, but if you don't like it tell me and I'll stop, ok?" Callie told Arizona, only moving to carry out her plan after Arizona nodded. Callie repositioned Arizona so she was sitting over one of the hot-tubs jets, Arizona moaned instantly at the feeling of the water being pushed into her centre, throwing her head back and slamming her eyes closed. "Is this ok?" Callie asked, needing to be reassured that Arizona was comfortable.

"Mhmm," Arizona replied, nodding her head but keeping her eyes closed. That was all Callie needed, so she started kissing Arizona's neck and pulse point as she pushed two fingers inside of Arizona starting a steady rhythm of pulling out and pushing back in, going at the slow rate that Arizona had insisted on when she was doing it to Callie. Feeling Arizona thrust her hips up to meet Callie's fingers, Callie felt that it was time to add her thumb, pushing it up to rub slow circles over her clit. As soon as her thumb came into contact with her clit Arizona cried out her name. She was getting close, her clit was throbbing, pleasure was coursing through her body and her walls were tightening making it harder for Callie to keep up her movements. Callie decided to copy what Arizona had done to her, leaning in to her ear.

"I love you," Callie repeated over and over again, knowing that what they were doing wasn't sex, no it was definitely making love, and the sweetest kind at that. It wasn't long before Arizona begun to squirm, her walls so tight that Callie could no longer move her fingers, and then Arizona relaxed completely, crying Callie's full name as her body flopped and she was overcome by euphoria, unable to move or speak just as Callie had been only minutes before.

"Best orgasm ever," Arizona said between breaths a few minutes later, a huge smile gracing her lips.

"Mhmm," Callie agreed as she snuggled into Arizona's shoulder, enjoying the feeling of her naked wife next to her combined with the hot water bubbling around her.

"I'm exhausted, _you_ have exhausted me," Arizona admitted, making Callie smile broadly and look up at Arizona who still hadn't opened her eyes.

"Would you like me to take you to bed?" Callie asked.

"Mhmm," Arizona replied, slowly opening her eyes and sitting up properly.

"Okay my love, let's go to bed" Callie replied as she exited the hot-tub, throwing her hand out to help Arizona exit the hot-tub as well, before throwing a towel in her direction. Arizona dried off before heading straight to bed, not even going via her suitcase for pyjamas. "Do you want some pyjamas?" Callie questioned.

"Didn't pack any," Arizona replied nonchalantly.

"What do you mean you didn't pack any, you wore some when we were in San Diego," Callie replied a little shocked at her wife's admission.

"Ah no, in San Diego I wore a shirt and panties, and this is my honeymoon, I am not wearing anything to bed for that exact reason, I have a hot wife and two weeks with her for our _honeymoon_, remember, a holiday that is 98% dedicated to sex," Arizona explained as she climbed under the sheets.

"Oh ok, and so you expect me to try and chastise myself when I am in bed with you?" Callie questioned, "I mean have you seen yourself, cause you're hot, and I mean I am fine with you sleeping naked, I mean we have done it before but that is usually after sex, when I am sated and in an orgasm induced coma, so I'm just saying you can't judge me for what my hands do if you just wanna sleep, that's all," Callie explained.

"I said it is our honeymoon, no chastising here, none what so ever," Arizona replied, making sure to emphasise the last part.

"Ok," Callie smiled as she too headed for the bed, "no chastising."

That night was filled with more love-making, despite both their obvious fatigue, and they finally fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning, both completely sated and knocked out. Arizona instinctively woke a few hours later, shocked that she hadn't yet been awoken by Sofia and automatically reached for the baby monitor, panicking when she couldn't find it.

"Oh my god, where is it," she wined, before the sleep was completely ridden from her brain and realisation dawned upon her, _'We are on our honeymoon, Sofia is with my parents, SHE. IS. FINE'_ she thought to herself as she laid back down, but her movements had caused Callie to stir.

"You okay babe?" Callie asked, clearly still half asleep.

"Yeah just panicked for a sec about Sofia, but it's ok, I realise now, just go back to sleep," Arizona reassured as she pulled Callie's back into her front, wrapping her arms protectively around her, smiling to herself when Callie sighed into the contact and snuggled backwards as far as she could. Arizona couldn't help but be taken back to the time when she nearly lost Callie to Africa and how Africa actually turned out to be the best thing ever for them.

_**2 years ago**_

"She doesn't want to go?" Teddy asked, shock riddling her tone, "What do you mean she doesn't want to go."

"I don't know, I can just tell that she doesn't want to go," Arizona explained.

"So she hasn't actually said that, you are just guessing, assuming," Teddy said in disbelief, "Have you actually confronted her."

"No, but she has been this fake happy and passive-aggressive and I just know that she doesn't want to go. I mean I can't drag her with me but I know that she won't even considering staying if I go," Arizona continued to explain, "And it's three years, I mean I definitely can't expect her to wait."

"Well are there any other options, I mean can you accept the grant and stay here?" Teddy asked causing Arizona face to change from one of hopelessness to one of thoughtfulness.

"I'm not sure, I haven't looked into it, I mean I just assumed that I would have to move to Africa if I accepted the grant. I have some research to do, gotta run," Arizona yelled as she turned to run to her office.

"And talk to her," Teddy yelled after Arizona's retreating frame.

"You mean I can run the clinic from Seattle as long as I find a lead Doctor to run the operations in Africa?" Arizona asked into the phone receiver, hope filling her voice.

"Yes, but you must find this doctor yourself and if you can't find someone before the date you leave you will have to go and be there until someone can replace you, and you will also have to make a trip there yourself every couple of months to ensure everything is up to speed," the man on the end of the line explained.

"Oh my god, thank you so much, you are a life saver, thank you, thank you, thank you," Arizona said into the phone, a huge smile gracing her lips.

"Give me a call as soon as you find someone so we can organize everything, thanks Arizona," the man said before disconnecting the line. Arizona was elated to say the least, she got her dream of saving lives in Africa and to better the paediatric care available in third world countries, all from Seattle meaning she didn't have to drag an unwilling Callie along with her, it was perfect, now all she needed was a replacement and the perfect way to tell Callie, and she had an idea in mind to fulfil both.

It was perfect, she had already set the table, the food was almost done and Callie was due through the door at any minute. As she turned to pull the fish out of the oven, Arizona heard the fumbling of keys outside the apartment's door.

"It's open," she yelled, as the door was tossed open Callie entered the apartment, dropping her bag and jacket next to the door before removing her shows and heading toward the good smell.

"What's all this?" she asked when she saw Arizona serving out dinner on two plates and the dining table donned with candles.

"Just some dinner I threw together, it shouldn't be a minute if you want to pour some wine," Arizona said, trying not to make it a big deal.

"Just dinner?" Callie questioned, and when Arizona simply nodded, she said, "ok," before grabbing a glass and filling it with red wine. Once they were both seated at the table, a steaming plate of food in front of each other, Callie tried again, "So what's the occasion?"

"Um, well I was gonna wait til after but I suppose I can tell you now," Arizona started, not sure how to break the news, "We're not going to Africa." Callie waited for a further explanation but upon not receiving anything she decided to speak.

"What do you mean we're not going to Africa?"

"Well I kinda realised that you don't really want to go," Arizona explained before Callie tried to cut her off, "Please just let me explain and then the floor is yours," Arizona waited for Callie to nod before she continued. "Africa was my dream, and I know, I know deep down it is not yours and I am so grateful that you were willing to follow me to Africa even when that's not what you wanted but I can't do that. I can't drag you across the world against your will because you'll hate me for it, you will reject me for it and it will end us, Africa will be the end of us," Arizona explained, pausing to see whether Callie was keeping up.

"What are you saying?" Callie questioned, hurt in her eyes.

"I made some phone calls and I figured that I can find another surgeon to go over there and look after the day-to-day stuff while I manage the whole project from here. It means I will still work at the hospital but fewer hours so I can set up here and run the program. I was thinking of maybe setting up the spare room as a study, if you don't mind. And I will have to go over every couple of months to check up on everything and see that it is going to plan, but that is it."

"But it's your dream, you can't just give up on your dream, not for me" Callie said, confused with the situation.

"It _was_ my dream," Arizona explained, sure to emphasize the past tense, "but my dreams have changed, I mean I applied 2 years ago, and if I had of known I was going to meet you I would never have done it. And this way I can still help with it all and stay with you, that is my dream, you and a family and I want that more than 3 years in Africa," Arizona explained, finally looking up to meet Callie's gaze at the end, nervous for her reaction.

"Oh Ari, have I ever told you that you are amazing," Callie said, rising from her seat so she could pull Arizona into a tight hug.

"Maybe once or twice, but definitely not today," Arizona said smiling into Callie's shoulder. Callie pulled back from the hug, punctuating her words with kisses.

"You. Are. Amazing. I can't believe you did this for us, thank you so much baby, just... Thank you," Callie said, her eyes now brimming with tears.

"For you," Arizona replied, "I would do anything."

"Anything?" Callie questioned.

"Anything," Arizona confirmed.

"Will you sit and enjoy this awesome looking dinner with me?" Callie asked cheekily.

"Are you kidding, I am starving and I want to reap the rewards of my great cooking," Arizona said, laughing at the end before sitting down to dig into her dinner.

"Oh Arizona, this is amazing, so yummy," Callie said in between mouthfuls.

"Thank you," Arizona replied, relieved that her evening had gone so well and that she truly go to live her dream out, in what she thought was the best way possible.

It only took Arizona a few weeks to find a doctor to fill her place in Africa, it was an old friend of hers from John Hopkins and it was all coming together. Her and Callie would travel to Africa for 2 weeks together and get the program under way, and then when they returned to Seattle Arizona would run the program from there. It was pure brilliance, absolutely the way she had wanted things, and even Callie's attitude head changed; gone was the passive-aggressive mood and the fake happy, and back was the old Callie. It was a week before they were due to fly out, Callie had finished work at 5 and headed back to their apartment, Arizona followed when she finished at 6. Dinner was almost ready when Callie heard the jingling of keys outside the door and she smiled to herself at the return of her girlfriend. She heard Arizona enter, drop her keys and head for the kitchen.

"I want us to go see Addison," Arizona blurted when she saw Callie standing at the stove mixing something in a pot.

"Like as a holiday? I don't think we will have the leave cause we are going to Africa next week," Callie replied, confusion riddling her tone.

"No I want us to book an appointment with her and the fertility specialist she works with, Naomi I think, and I want to talk options, we could maybe take an extra couple of days off after Africa and fly directly there and then come home," Arizona explained, rushing through the words so she wouldn't back out.

"Options? Options for what?" Callie asked, really confused at this point.

"Baby options," Arizona replied, looking down at her hands like she did when she was nervous.

"Baby options?" Callie questioned, still confused at what was happening and surprised at her girlfriend's sudden outburst.

"Yeah, like for us," Arizona replied, cautiously.

"Baby options, for us," Callie replied, unsure of what had come over her girlfriend, "As in you want to go to LA, and book an appointment to talk about how we can start a family?" Callie questioned waving her hands between the two of them.

"Yeah," Arizona replied, before nervously rambling, "I know we have only just figured things out and with the Africa and you not wanting to go, and the rearrangement, it means I will only have to go every couple of months and it will only be for a couple of days at a time cause Doctor Scott has got it all under control and really I mean what better time, and I know you want them, and I kind of thought I might lose you over Africa and I don't want to lose you, ever, and I don't know I just really feel like it's time, and I know originally I was against the whole kid thing, but all I can think of lately is mini- brown eyed, black haired Calliope's running around. But we can wait, I mean if you're not ready, I am also happy to wait, put it on the back burner for a bit."

Callie sauntered her way from the stove to where Arizona was rambling, Callie found it absolutely adorable, "Baby, you know you're rambling?"

"Yeah, I kinda do that when I am nervous," Arizona explained, looking guilty.

"You really want start a family? With me?" Callie asked, slightly in shock.

"Yeah," Arizona replied finally looking up from her hands to meet Callie's gaze, "Yeah I really do."

Callie's only response was to pull Arizona in for a massive bear hug as the tears of joy started to slowly trickle down her face, "I can't say I expected this tonight," Callie whispered into Arizona's ear, "I love you so much."

"Yeah, I love you too, and I can't say I thought I was going to do this this morning either, it just kind of came out, but I really want a family with you, and I don't know if I will ever want to carry a tiny human, but I really want to see you as a mother cause you'll be awesome," Arizona said as tears of joy and relief also begun to trickle down her face.

"I understand that, but they will still be our kids, always, no matter what egg they come from, they will be ours," Callie explained, pulling back to look into Arizona's eyes, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, shoot?"

"Is it too much if I call Addy tonight and ask for an appointment?" Callie asked, Arizona simply laughing at the question.

"Not. At. All," Arizona replied, emphasizing each word with a kiss.

"Ok, well dinner is ready, do you want to serve it, I have a phone call to make?" Callie said, a smile plastered on her face. Arizona just laughed again as she nodded her head in agreement, retreating to the stove as Callie picked up her phone and dialled the all too familiar number of Addison Montgomery. Callie headed to the couch, taking a seat as the phone rang.

"Callie Torres, and here I was thinking you were dead or something, I haven't spoken to you in months," Addison said on the other end of the line.

"Addie, how are you?" Callie replied.

"I am great, and you?" Addison replied, clearly happy to hear from her friend.

"Fantastic. Super. Awesome in fact."

"You know you would never have used any of those words before you met a certain blonde," Addison said, her smirk evident in her voice.

"Yeah well she has all sorts of magical powers of me," Callie replied, throwing a glance at Arizona, smiling when their eyes met.

"So how is Arizona?" Addison asked, honestly intrigued.

"She is great, we're both great, actually I kinda rang to ask you a favour," Callie said, deciding to direct the phone call back its purpose in order to keep it brief because as much as she wanted to catch up with Addie, she really wanted to spend this moment with her girlfriend.

"Yeah, what can I do for you?"

"We were wondering if you and Naomi could possible fit us in for a consult in about three weeks. We are heading to Africa next week for two weeks to set up the Carter Madison grant and we were going to drop into LA on the way back if you can fit us in," Callie explained.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Addison asked, almost giddy.

"Depends what you think it means," Callie replied, fully knowing what she meant.

"Ohmygod Callie," Addison gushed, "you two are finally starting a family, I am so happy for you, when did you make this decision? Who's gonna carry the baby? Random donor or someone you know? Ohmygod."

"Wow, lotsa questions in there, um... We decided tonight, I will carry the first one, and not sure yet, we haven't discussed anything about a donor," Callie replied, looking to Arizona with an apologetic look.

"I am so happy, and we will definitely fit you in, you can stay with me and we'll organize something, don't even worry about it, just book the flight, I am so excited I am going to get to see you and finally meet Arizona properly."

"Yeah me too, well I gotta go, dinner is kinda waiting for me," Callie explained, "I will text you the dates, and talk to you next week sometime."

"Yeah definitely, bye Callie, send my love and congratulations to Arizona," Addison said.

"Yeah I will, bye Addie," Callie replied before disconnecting the call. Callie jumped off the couch and headed over to Arizona, "Well she said she would sort everything out, just to book the flight and we can even stay with her which will be nice to catch up," Callie explained to Arizona, kissing her softly on the lips before sitting opposite her at the dining table. "You know today has been transformed from ordinary to extraordinary in the best way possible, thank you Arizona."

"My pleasure, now shall we eat, cause I really wanna celebrate, if you know what I mean," Arizona said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Most definitely," was Callie's reply before she dug into the pasta dish she had prepared.

_**Present**_

Arizona was bought out her half-memory, half-dream by Callie placing her lips on hers in what she thought was the best wake-up call ever. Arizona moaned into the kiss, letting Callie know that she liked it. Once Callie pulled back Arizona pulled her into her so she could gaze into her eyes.

"Good morning," Arizona said, willing the sleep to leave her mind.

"Good morning baby," Callie replied, a wide grin on her face.

"Can I ask you something?" Arizona asked nervously.

"Of course, you can ask me anything," Callie replied, smiling down at Arizona reassuringly.

"When we get back to Seattle, do you reckon we could maybe go house hunting? You know, just for something a bit bigger, more family like, cause we have our little family now and I really want the white picket with a dog and chickens," Arizona explained. Callie just smiled down at Arizona before kissing her before she responded.

"I would love to do that, but can I ask you a question?"

"Anything," Arizona replied, a huge smile gracing her lips at the thought of Callie, herself and Sofia in a family home, with space and playing in the yard together.

"What made you ask this morning? I mean it's not like we have a yard with the apartment, but it is plenty of room for all of us," Callie asked.

"Well two reasons really, I mean I would really love to own a house with you, have a place that we both can legitimately call home," Arizona replied, pausing and before giving her second reason.

"And?" Callie questioned, curious to hear the second reason.

"Well... I was kinda thinking that... you know... maybe we could look for places with a few spare rooms," Arizona explained, not really revealing her true reason, but Callie cottoned on anyway but was not about to give this one to Arizona so she played the innocent.

"Why would we need extra rooms, there is only three of us, and I mean one for guests would be plenty," Callie said feigning innocence.

"Well yeah that's true, but I was more thinking for, you know, like when we have some more kids?" Arizona said, raising her voice at the end as to pose it as a question.

"More kids?" Callie questioned, but not a hint of surprise in her voice, rather it was as if she was contemplating the idea.

"Yeah I was kind of thinking this morning, and I mean we have only been one night without Sofia but this morning I woke up in a panic because I thought she hadn't stirred and she isn't even here, and I miss her like crazy already, you know, not to say that I am not loving alone time with you and all the perks that comes with," Arizona replied, raising her eyebrows suggestively at the end bit, "I was just thinking that we have a clone of you, and you said you wanted a little blonde haired, blue eyed, dimply kid running around, so I just thought why not start trying when we get back." Arizona's nerves were clear as she diverted her eyes from Callie, suddenly finding the hem of her shirt extremely interesting.

"Are you saying that you want to add to our family when we get back in a couple of months?" Callie questioned, needing confirmation, "And that you want to carry this new addition?"

"Well I am not so sure about being pregnant, but yeah, I think we are ready for another screaming baby, don't you?" Arizona replied, still looking down. Callie lifted Arizona's chin to make their eyes meet.

"I would love to have another baby with you, and whether you are pregnant or I carry one of your eggs it doesn't matter to me," Callie confirmed, quietening the butterflies in Arizona's stomach, "I love you so much," Callie finished before pulling Arizona in for a kiss.

Arizona pulled away after a few moments, "I love you too, so much," was all Arizona said before she returned to kissing Callie, rolling them over so she was straddling Callie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Their Belated Honeymoon**  
><strong>**Couple: **Callie/Arizona  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17  
><strong>Summary: <strong>It is a look back through Callie and Arizona's relationship and their honeymoon which takes place twelve months after their actual wedding. Hopefully it will fill in the gaps for some missing scenes but it is not completely based on the show, as you will see.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I wish I could claim that I own Grey's Anatomy or the characters but the simple fact is that I don't, I own nothing. All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**ATT: Thank you everyone for the reviews, they are honestly the thing that motivates me to keep writing and I am glad that you seem to like it so far. Also I have started back at uni this week so updating might not be as prompt, if it was prompt at the beginning, but I am not abandoning this story, I like writing it too much to abandon it. So enjoy this next chapter, it is unbeta'd so every mistake is mine. :)**

It was day five of their honeymoon and other than heading down to the beach Callie and Arizona had remained in their suite, enjoying the perks of the fantastic room service that the resort had to offer.  
>"So I was thinking that maybe we could go out for dinner, you know get all dolled up and go to a fancy restaurant?" Arizona asked Callie as she cleaned up the plates off of their bed left over from the breakfast they had just consumed there.<p>

"Yeah sure, I like the sound of that," Callie replied, a smile spreading across her face at the thought of Arizona in a nice dress and heels.

"So do you want to go to the resorts restaurant or go into town?" Arizona questioned.

"How bout we try the resorts one tonight and then another day we can explore town and pick one to do another night, I mean we do have a fair bit of time left," Callie explained.

"Sounds good, I will make a booking then, oh and my parent's said we could call today and talk to Sofia if we wanted to."

"Ohmygod yes, I miss her so much and I bet she has no idea we are even gone," Callie replied, a glint of sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah me too, but I am super excited to talk to her today," Arizona said before turning on her heels and exiting the bedroom to make the booking, leaving Callie to read the newspaper in bed for a few extra moments. That was one of the things both of them loved the most about vacations, the lazy mornings, even when Sofia was with them, she generally fell back asleep when she was in bed with her Mama and Mommy and there was no rush to have everything ready to go and to be at the hospital. The other thing was the uninterrupted sleep, something they didn't mind so much when it was from Sofia, but when those pagers rung through the night, the response was filled with nothing but frustration.

"So, how bout we do something a little interesting tonight," Callie suggested as Arizona re-entered the room and came to sit next to her wife.

"Yeah, what did you have in mind," Arizona responded with a cheeky grin.

"No getting ready together, get ready separately so we can surprise each other with what we are wearing," Callie explained.

"Mhmm, I like the sound of that a lot," Arizona replied as she leant in and planted a chaste kiss on Callie's lips, which was quickly deepened.

"Ok then," Callie said pulling back as she climbed out of the bed, "I am going to go for a swim and burn off some of that huge but extremely yummy breakfast."

"But I have a better idea for burning off the extra calories," Arizona pouted.

"Well if you come swimming, maybe we can mix both our ideas together," Callie suggested as she pulled her swimmers on.

"Touché," Arizona replied as she too climbed out of bed and headed for her swimmers.

The pair had a lazy day, swimming, eating, sunbaking, and reading, simply enjoying each other's company, something they did not get to do at home as often in between working, Sofia and all the other things that threw themselves their way.

"I am gonna call my parent's," Arizona told Callie as they came through the door of the patio.

"Yeah, give me a yell when I can talk to Sofia," Callie replied, heading to the bedroom to find a shirt to pull on. Both of the girls chatted with Sofia and Arizona interrogated her parents about how much she was eating, if she was sleeping, and all the things that she thought she needed to know to make sure that her daughter was ok. After the call ended Arizona flopped down on the couch and threw her head back and closed her eyes.

"Everything ok?" Callie questioned as she headed for the lounge as well.

"Yeah," Arizona replied, not half convincingly, "I thought talking to her would make me miss her less, you know, but it just made it worse."

"You know we could maybe get your parent's to fly over with her, even just for a few days," Callie suggested, liking the sound of the idea herself.

"Really? I mean you'd be ok with that," Arizona replied, shocked that such an idea had never occurred to her.

"You're asking me if I am ok with spending a few lazy days with the two best girls in my life, really Arizona Robbins, I can't believe you sometimes," Callie said jokingly, putting her hand over her chest to feign hurt.

"No... I mean it is supposed to be our honeymoon and all, but maybe she could come for like the last four days or something, cause I miss her super bad," Arizona replied.

"I think that sounds great, and I miss her super bad too, now come here," Callie finished as she pulled Arizona in for a tight hug, "Do you want to call you parent's and ask now?"

"Yeah, maybe they will stay for a few days, they probably need a holiday too," Arizona replied.

"Ok, but it is still _our_ honeymoon and as much as I love your parents I would love to spend time just with my family, and we still have those few days with them when we get back so..." Callie said, trying not to sound horrible.

"I am sure they will understand," Arizona replied as she headed for the phone to redial her parent's number and suggest the change in plans.

After a few more hours of relaxing it was time to start getting ready for their dinner. Arizona took the bathroom first, taking a shower, which she had to fight tooth and nail to be able to have solo rather than with Callie, before applying her makeup and doing her hair. Arizona decided to keep it simple, knowing that Callie loved it when her hair was loosely curly and just left out. Callie was next, having a quick shower, which was unusual for her, and then applying her own makeup and letting her shoulder length locks sit on her shoulder, using the straightener to tame a few of the wild pieces. Knowing that Arizona was getting dressed in the bedroom, Callie headed for the lounge room where she was going to get dressed, feeling giddy about the nights events. It had been a while since her and Arizona had gone all out and done the dinner thing, not to say they hadn't gone out at all, because they had, just not somewhere really fancy like they were doing tonight. Once she was dressed Callie headed to the bedroom where she knocked lightly on the door, feeling butterflies start to flutter in her stomach.

"Arizona, are you ready?" Callie called through the door.

"Just a sec," Arizona called before Callie heard the clacking of heels make their way to the door. Callie suddenly felt nervous and excited, like it was their first date, a night she would never forget.

_**About 3.5 years ago**_

It was the day after Arizona had bailed Callie up in the elevator to tell her that sometimes she called it wrong and asked her to dinner, where Callie had said maybe and then quickly confirmed the date. But in the heat of the moment, no numbers or contact details had been exchanged so Callie was unsure if they were even on for that evening or not. As she entered the lobby 10 minutes early for the start of her shift, Callie was unsure as to what to do. Did she page Arizona, even though pages were meant for work only? Did she go and wander the halls of paeds and hope to run into the blonde, even though that could come off as a little creepy? Or did she just wait and let the blonde find her? These were the questions swimming through Callie's mind as she headed for the resident's lounge to change for her shift. Callie quickly tossed her street clothes into her locker and exchanged them for some light blue scrubs and headed out the door with a newly brewed cup of coffee. As she turned to head to the ER to see if she was needed, she ran into someone nearly tossing the entire coffee she held over the person but she was able to save it in the last minute.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," Callie said apologetically, "I really should have looked before..."

"Calliope," Arizona interrupted Callie, who still hadn't looked up from the floor and stopped talking instantly at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Arizona, oh man, I am so sorry," Callie continued, feeling even more embarrassed than before.

"Its fine, I was kinda hoping I would run into you actually," Arizona replied, beaming a dimply smile in her direction.

"Oh, really?" Callie questioned.

"Yeah, I realised that yesterday we didn't exchange numbers or anything, so that kinda makes it hard to organise a date, so I was wondering if I can have you number?" Arizona explained confidently.

"Oh yeah, sure, I'll put it in your phone if you like," Callie offered, putting her hand forward to take Arizona's blackberry when she pulled it out of her pocket. Callie typed in the number and passed the phone back, allowing Arizona to save to number.

"I will send you a message so you have mine, and you still good for tonight?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah so far I have a couple of surgeries but nothing too heavy, I should be done around 4," Callie told Arizona.

"Alright, well I will pick you up at 6 then," she finished before turning on her heels and rolling away yelling, "See you tonight Calliope," before she was too far away. Callie stood in the middle of the hallway in shock at the interaction that had just taken place, only pulled back to reality by the sudden beeping at her hip. She sighed when she read the flashing 911 on the screen and headed to the pit.

**OoOo**

As she sat down in the cafeteria to eat her lunch Callie felt a buzzing at her hip, fumbling through her pocket to find the offending item, noticing that she had 3 new texts. She opened her mailbox to see an unfamiliar number, and opened the message that she first received. It read: _Calliope, this is Arizona, so now you have my number, BTW I am super excited for tonight, see you at 6 :)_. Callie smiled at the message and saved Arizona's number, scrolling down to the next message. It read: _Ok so for tonight, it is a surprise, but casual attire is required, make sure you are comfy._ This made Callie's smile grow even larger, her excitement for the evening exacerbated. The third and final message read: _Oh and BTW it would be super handy if you sent me your address so I know where to pick you up from, Seattle is a big place and I would hate to be late cause I was door knocking to find out where you live :)_. Callie smiled again before hitting the reply button. She typed quickly: _Ok so casual attire, 6pm and I live at 5A in the building across the street from the entrance of the hospital, it's called 'The Mont'. And no hints cause what if I don't like the date and you ruin your chances for a second one?_ Callie read over the message again before sending it, setting her phone down and digging into the salad she bought for lunch. Her phone buzzed a few minutes later, another message, which read: _I know you will like it, so no, no hints._ Callie quickly replied, enjoying the banter they had going, _Confident aren't we!_ Callie's phone buzzed almost instantly, the message reading: _I know more about you than you think Calliope :)_. Man she loves those smiley faces Callie thought to herself. Callie decided to reply once more before setting her phone away, _Whatever you say Robbins, whatever you say._

**OoOo**

At four o'clock Callie was walking out of the hospital doors and into the chilly autumn wind of Seattle, planning on heading straight across the street to get ready for her evening with Arizona. As she unlocked the door of her apartment, Callie noticed that Christina was home, dancing out in the lounge room. Callie decided to ignore her roommate and head straight for the shower. After long and hot shower, Callie emerged from the bathroom, her wet hair wrapped up in a towel, body wrapped in another, and she headed straight for her closet to pick something out. _Casual_ she kept thinking to herself, how do I keep it _casual_ without looking like I am ready to settle in on the lounge for the night with a movie. She pulled out a few pairs of jeans, jeans were casual, finally deciding on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. Now just for the top half. Callie pulled out nearly all of her shirts and had them tossed on the bed as she ciphered through them, now wearing the jeans and a black bra, hair still in a towel.

"Dammit," she said to herself, at a complete loss of what to wear, deciding to go dry her hair and do her makeup before deciding. Leaving her hair out and with a slight curl and keeping the makeup simple, Callie was satisfied with her look, but now all she needed was a shirt to finish it. Looking at all the ones she had left she decided to call Mark, knowing her would have some advice.

"Mark," Callie gasped when he answered the phone.

"Torres, what's got your panties in a bunch?"

"Mark I am going on a date, and Arizona said keep the attire casual, and I am wearing dark jeans but I don't know what shirt to wear, please help me?" Callie gushed.

"Ok, ease up, I am at the hospital so I can't come over, but what have you got," Mark reassured Callie. Callie explained the shirts she had narrowed it down to.

"The blue one, the long sleeve blue one, that's your shirt," Mark told Callie, "Now take a deep breath, you are going to be fine."

" Thank you Mark, you are a life saver," Callie said before disconnecting the phone and looking at the clock as she threw the shirt on. '_Five to six, where did all the time go'_, Callie thought to herself as she grabbed a clutch and jammed some things inside that she would need. She quickly looked out of her bedroom door for Christina.

"Christina... Christina... CHRISTINA" Callie finally yelled.

"Wow, yeah," Christina replied as she turned the music down a bit.

"Can you turn that down, someone is gonna be here in a sec," Callie asked before retreating into her room to make sure she was set. As she exited her room she saw Christina in the kitchen mixing some cereal and milk together.

"Well you look nice, going on a date?" Christina asked, expecting the answer to be no, but when Callie didn't answer and looked at the floor as she blushed a little, Christina couldn't help but be intrigued. "You are going on a date, ohh, who with... ooh, ooh, I know, it's with roller-girl isn't it, she finally agreed to go out with you didn't she," Christina said as her face lit up.

"Yes I am going on a date, and her name is Arizona," Callie explained as she heard a knock at the door, "That's probably here," Callie said but made no move to get the door, the nerves rising again.

"Well are you going to get it?" Christina questioned as a second knock came, pulling Callie from her reverie.

"Oh... um yeah," Callie said making her way to the door, opening it slowly to reveal Arizona standing there with one rose in her hand. Callie took in Arizona's appearance as she stood in the doorway, while Arizona did the same with hers. When Arizona's eyes came up and met Callie's she smiled softly.

"Hey," Arizona said through her smile.

"Hey," Callie replied, remaining in the same place. Arizona tilted her head to the side, waiting for an invitation inside, but spoke up when none was given.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah, um sure, it's a bit of a mess," Callie explained nervously as she opened up the door more to allow Arizona room to enter.

"Thanks," Arizona replied, before turning in the entrance, "Oh and I bought you this, as kind of an apology for the whole newborn thing," Arizona replied, smiling shyly.

"Thanks," Callie said as she took the flower and headed to the kitchen to put it in some water, "Oh this is Christina by the way, she is my roommate." Christina simply groaned at the reference and walked from the kitchen into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. "Don't take her too seriously, she may not be all about feelings and talking but she is a good roommate," Callie explained to Arizona, who simply shrugged off the introduction.

"So are you ready to go?" Arizona asked Callie.

"Yep, sure am," Callie replied as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door. As the waited for the lift Arizona reached down for Callie's hand, intertwining their fingers together. Callie was a little shocked at first, but quickly reciprocated the hand-holding, smiling at the ease with which their hands fit together. At the feeling of the Callie tightening her grip Arizona also smiled, loving the comforting feeling that came with holding Callie's hand. As the elevator dinged to signify its arrival both Callie and Arizona stepped in, Callie hitting the lobby button with her free hand.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going yet?" Callie asked.

"Nope, you'll just have to wait," Arizona replied with a sly grin on her face as she led Callie toward her car.

"Are you going to tell me anything about tonight?" Callie continued, desperate to at least find out some of the details.

"No, Calliope can't you just wait and stop trying to ruin my super awesome surprise?" Arizona begged, her pout out in full force.

"Fine but you have to change the subject, all I can think about is where you are taking me," Callie replied, turning to Arizona as if she should continue.

"Ok, that I can do, did you grow up in Seattle or are you from somewhere else?" Arizona said in an attempt to change the subject.

"Do I look like I grew up in Seattle?" Callie answered, pointing down to her golden coloured skin, she continued after Arizona shook her head, "No I grew up in Miami, my parents still live there, how bout you, local or foreign?"

"Foreign, I grew up in lots of different places, my family liked to move a bit," Arizona explained as she opened the car door for Callie to get into. In the car the chatter continued, filled with questions you would ask on a first date: where are you from? What's your family like? Etc. Callie was so engrossed in the conversation that she didn't even realise that Arizona had pulled the car to a stop and turned the engine off.

"As much as I want to stay in here and talk, we have reservations, so," Arizona explained to Callie. Callie laughed softly in response, more at how oblivious she was and how easy the conversation with Arizona was. She reached for the door handle but shrilled back at the sound of Arizona's voice.

"DON'T! I'll get it, just give me a sec," Arizona said, before she jumped out of her side and jogged around the front of the vehicle to open Callie's door for her. Callie smiled at her chivalrous action, taking the hand Arizona put out for her and let her date lead her into a small restaurant in the centre of Seattle. Arizona led Callie by the hand into the restaurant and to say that Callie was surprised at what she saw would be an understatement.

"I can't believe I have never seen or heard of this place, it is so cute," Callie remarked as they waited to be seated. It was a little restaurant/cafe, the kind of place you would definitely need a booking for. It was quirky, none of the plates and cutlery matched and they ranged in colours, the table cloths were bright and they had to oddest, but nicest array of paintings on the wall. Callie stood in wonder, taking in everything inside the small cafe.

"Yeah I kind of just stumbled across it, I may have been lost," Arizona explained as a blush rose on her cheeks, "But they make the best coffee around."

"Alright ladies, I have you seated by the window over there, is that ok?" the waiter asked as he approached with two menus in hand.

"Yeah that would be great," Arizona replied, before taking off to follow the waiter to the table with Callie hot on her heals. As they reached the table Arizona held the chair out for Callie and then helped her push it in once she was seated.

"You know," Callie started once Arizona was seated and the waiter had left the table, "I thought chivalry was dead."

"Well, it almost is, but my Dad always taught me that I should expect a man to open doors, pull out chairs, and been generally polite, and then when I told him I was gay, he told me that I should expect the same from a woman and treat any woman the same, so I do," Arizona explained with a smile.

"Well I like it, thank you Mr. Robbins," Callie replied as the waiter returned to take drink orders. After they ordered wine they both pondered through the menu to find something that they wanted to eat. Callie settled on a pasta dish and Arizona on a chicken. The pair chatted about colleges and med school, internships and residencies, picking specialties and anything else in an attempt to discover as much about the other as possible. They only stopped talking to eat, and when one was eating the other was usually talking. It was the easiest and most comfortable date that Callie had been on ever, and Arizona felt the exact same way. They continued to talk until the waiter returned after the plates had been cleared.

"Can I get either of you any dessert?" Callie looked at Arizona to see if she wanted to order anything.

"Actually, could we get two take-away coffees and the bill please," Arizona said to the waiter, turning to Callie when he was gone, "I have another plan for dessert, if you don't mind going somewhere else?"

"No, that's fine, I am up for anything," Callie said with a smile, excited to find out where they might be headed next.

"Ok then," Arizona replied with a smile as the waiter returned with the bill. Callie reached for it, only to have it snatched from her hand by Arizona. "I invited you to dinner, you can pay next time."

"You say that like there will be a next time," Callie replied cheekily.

"Are you saying you don't want there to be a next time?" Arizona asked, despite knowing the answer.

"Not at all, I would love a next time, but only if I get to plan the date."

"I think that can be organised," Arizona replied as her receipt and coffees arrived. "So are you ready to go?"

"Most definitely," Callie replied as she stood from her chair and pulled her coat on, "Point the direction."

"Ok, let's go," Arizona said as she reached for Callie's hand with her free hand and pulled her to the exit of the cafe. Callie instinctively headed towards to car, but Arizona pulled her in the other direction, "We are going for a bit of a walk, you're not too cold are you?"

"No I'm fine, where are we walking to?"

"Ah, secret. But I promise you'll like it," Arizona replied, pulling Callie down the street. They continued their chatter until Arizona pulled Callie up in front of a brightly lit shop.

"Really Arizona?" Callie said in disbelief.

"What? I love this place," Arizona defended.

"Yeah along with the entire Seattle youth," Callie said looking in to see the abundance of crowds.

"Its fine, we won't be waiting that long, and I am taking you somewhere else to eat it, so," Arizona explained, as if seeking permission to take Callie in.

"Ok, fine."

"Yipee," was the reply that came from Callie as she bounded in to the Dunkin Donuts shop, dragging Callie, who was now smiling, with her.

As they approached the counter and walked past the array of donuts, Callie eyed all of them. "I don't know what is good; can you tell me what is good?" Callie asked with a pout.

"Yes, anything with sprinkles, especially if it is pink with sprinkles, but if you are not a fan of that I would go for the glazed ones, basic but sweet," Arizona explained.

"Ok, um..." Callie pondered her decision, "Can you just order for me?"

"I would love to," Arizona replied as they reached the counter, "Hi there, can I please have one each of the chocolate and strawberry ones with sprinkles, two glazed ones and two caramel dinosaurs."

"Yep sure," the assistant replied as she grabbed a box and put the donuts in it, "That's $18.20 please." Arizona handed over the cash whilst giving the box to Callie.

"Thank you," Arizona finished as she took Callie's free hand and exited the shop. Callie loved the ease with which Arizona took her hand and she loved the contact, it felt right, nothing hard or complicated about it, it was simply nice. Once back on the street Arizona pulled Callie back in the direction of the car, "So we need to drive to our next location," Arizona explained.

"Oh, ok," Callie replied, "This is definitely a well planned evening."

"Well, I had to make it up to you somehow," Arizona replied with a smile as the car came back into sight.

"No you didn't, dinner would have been fine, really," Callie replied as she slid past the open door of the car, sitting the box of donuts on her lap. Arizona ran around the front of the car and slid into her seat, turning on the ignition and pulling out of the car park and driving down the street. There was a comfortable silence for the car trip, their hands resting together on the glove box as Arizona easily manoeuvred her car through the quieter streets of Seattle. It was only a few minutes before she pulled the car up again.

"Alright, here we are," Arizona explained, "Well almost, I want you to close your eyes for a few seconds while I find a park, and promise you won't peak."

"Um, ok," Callie replied cautiously, unsure of what Arizona was up to, and seeing no reason for them to be where they were.

"I promise it will be worth it Calliope," Arizona explained, turning to face Callie.

"Ok, closed, nice and tight," Callie replied as she closed her eyes. Arizona drove the car around the bend and parked in the centre car park.

"Ok, now you can open them," Arizona said as she turned in her seat to see Callie's reaction. Callie opened her eyes slowly, and her jaw dropped the opened when she saw the sight. They were at the top of a hill that was looking over the entire of Seattle with the space needle right in the centre. The view of the city in the night lights was amazing, and it left Callie utterly speechless.

"Um... Uhh... Wow," was all Callie managed to get out while Arizona sat with a huge and impressed grin on her face as she looked from the view to Callie.

"Yeah I know, I was driving round when I first moved here and I found it, there is a chair just down there but it is way too cold to go down there now, so I thought we could sit here and eat donuts before I take you home?" Arizona explained.

"I would like that, really like that," Callie replied still mesmerised by the view. Arizona slid the box off of Callie's lap and pulled a donut out.

"Glazed to start you off?" she asked.

"Mmm, that would be great," Callie replied as she took the donut. Both of them bit into their respective donuts, Arizona going for her favourite, strawberry with sprinkles, eating silently as they looked over the Seattle sky-line. Callie was the first to break the silence once she had finished her donut. "I've had a really great night tonight, thank you," Callie said the sincerity of her statement obvious in her tone.

"Yeah me too," Arizona replied turning in her seat further so that she was facing Callie straight on. Both stared into each other's eyes, nothing uncomfortable or awkward about it at all, Arizona decided that she was the one that was going to have to make the first move, firstly dropping her eyes to Callie's luscious lips, and Callie followed suit, dropping her eyes to Arizona's pink lips. Arizona's gaze remained on Callie's lips as she spoke.

"Can I kiss you?" she asked, though she thought asking would sound funny it didn't, and in response Callie simply lent in and connected their lips together. At first it was slow and soft, but slowly it turned less innocent and the pair begun to explore each other's mouth. Callie was the first to seek entrance to Arizona's mouth, swiping her tongue over her lower lip where she was quickly granted access. They continued to kiss, slowly and passionately, neither fighting for dominance, but rather just enjoying the feel of each other, until air became an issue. Puffing when they pulled apart, Arizona leant her forehead on Callie's, looking deep into her eyes. Finally, after another quick peck, Arizona leant back into her seat. "So when are you taking me out?" she questioned with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Oh, so you just assumed that I enjoyed the night enough to go on another day, do you?" Callie replied, now smirking.

"Well I think that kiss said it all, I mean wow, that was some kiss," Arizona replied, as she smile broadly.

"Well I am working tomorrow night, so Saturday, are you busy?" Callie gave in, really wanting to go on another date with Arizona and get to know her better.

"Saturday it is," Arizona agreed, kissing Callie on the cheek before starting the ignition of the car, "Now it's getting late so I should get you home."

"Ok," Callie replied as she buckled her seatbelt, disappointment evident in her tone.

"Not that I want to, I mean I don't want tonight to end, but its late and I don't want to be the reason you are tired," Arizona explained, as she put her car in reverse and started the trip back to Callie's apartment.

"Yeah I know, you know tonight I have been to two places that I never knew existed and I have been in Seattle now for like 5 years. I can't believe it, especially that park, the view is magnificent," Callie started as they drove down the street, a chatter that continued for the remainder of the trip. When they reached Callie's apartment block both Callie and Arizona looked up at it from the car in silence. Arizona slowly unbuckled herself before exiting the car to open the door for Callie. They made their way into the building hand in hand, up the elevator and to Callie's door in silence, neither wanting the night to end but knowing at some stage it had to.

"Well here we are, you can come in if you want?" Callie said, a little self-consciously.

"I better not, but I had a great night, and I am super excited for Saturday," Arizona replied as she took a step toward Callie who was now facing her, "Thank you for letting me take you out even though I was a major douche the other day," she finished before she leant in to capture Callie's lips in her own.

Once they pulled apart Callie spoke, "All is forgiven," she said. After one last peck Arizona backed away from the door and headed for the elevator, turning around at the last moment. Callie watched Arizona go before she unlocked her own door and headed inside. She noticed that Christina was missing from the apartment so she headed straight for the lounge, falling down on it with a huge sigh, exhilarated about how the whole evening had gone, and realising that since that kiss in the bathroom she had fallen out of her pattern of self pity and forgotten, well almost all but forgotten Eric Hahn. She felt good, she felt light, and she felt the remnants of happiness. Callie sat on the lounge for a few more minutes, unable to wipe off the goofy grin she had plastered on her face, before she headed for her bedroom to snuggle in for the night.

_**Present**_

Callie was pulled from her thoughts when the door was flung open to reveal her Arizona in a sky blue dress that fitted in all the right places and left not much to the imagination while remaining on the modest side. She was speechless, something Callie Torres rarely was. Her wife looked amazing, jaw-droppingly amazing and all Callie could do was stare, from tip to toe, up and down over and over again with her eyes popping out of her head. Finally Callie was able to speak.

"Wow, you... you look... Wow," Callie said in complete awe. Arizona wished that she could have had a witty comeback, but if she was to be honest with herself, she was going through the exact same thing when she saw Callie in the doorway. Her sexy Latina wife was wearing a hot red dress that clung to her curves and cut off just before the knee, leaving her long and gorgeous legs out for full viewing, which were accentuated by the heels she was wearing, and Arizona had always found black pumps the sexiest thing ever, but on Callie it was a whole different level. She was pulled a little from her trance and Callie's bust when Callie spoke, feeling that she should also say something.

"You... Amazing... Heels... Boobs," was all Arizona could get out, realizing what she said she internally chastised herself whilst shaking her head. Callie giggled a little but took a step towards Arizona, wrapping her up in her arms.

"Clearly we both had the intended effect on each other, and you do look amazing, I am just not sure I am going to manage to get through an entire meal without trying to tear your clothes off," Callie explained as she dropped a kiss on Arizona's forehead. Arizona, already having forgotten her outbursts cuddled in closer to her wife.

"You take my breath away every time, you know that, I wait for the day, thinking it won't happen and then it does, from the simplest of things, you literally leave me breathless, as corny as I know that is," Arizona said, sucking in the smell of Callie's perfume.

"Alright, we need to get out of here, cause I swear, another minute and this dress," Callie said pulling at the blue fabric of Arizona's dress, "is coming off." Arizona giggled as she stepped back, took another appreciative look at Callie before grabbing her hand and leading her to the door of there suite.

"Did I mention that I was wearing some _super_ sexy new lingerie under this," Arizona said, smirking back at Callie.

"You're killing me here, you know that right, killing me," Callie said with a smile on her face which signalled to Arizona that though she might be killing her wife slowly, Callie was loving every moment of it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Their Belated Honeymoon**  
><strong>**Couple: **Callie/Arizona  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17  
><strong>Summary: <strong>It is a look back through Callie and Arizona's relationship and their honeymoon which takes place twelve months after their actual wedding. Hopefully it will fill in the gaps for some missing scenes but it is not completely based on the show, as you will see.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I wish I could claim that I own Grey's Anatomy or the characters but the simple fact is that I don't, I own nothing. All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**ATT: Ok so sorry for the delay, uni is back into full swing and it is already kicking my butt, but here it is, chapter nine. Can't believe I have written so many. As always comments are loved, and any suggestions for things you would like to see, like past scenes, extended scenes and the like, let me know. And you can all ****thank ** **bonobo24** **over at livejournal ****for helping me get my priorities straight and pumping out this chapter.**

"So that dinner was nicer than I expected, you know it is hard to tell when you are in a foreign country," Arizona said to Callie as she snuggled up to her as they waited for the boat that was going to take them back to their private suite.

"You know technically it isn't a foreign country, totally American soil," Callie replied.

"Yes technically not, but we are not on 'mainland' USA anymore, and I was just saying that the food was nice, no need to get technical," Arizona replied, leaning against Callie's side and making no attempt to move.

"Yeah it was," Callie replied with a smile on her face, thinking back to the meal they just shared. She loved going to dinner with Arizona. Usually they ordered together and got two dishes that they could share, something Callie loved, it made any dinner they shared so intimate, not to mention there was a guarantee that you would watch what the other got and regret your own choice. The night was quite warm, meaning that both Callie and Arizona were happy to wait for the boat, and they had organised to have their dessert delivered to their room so they could enjoy it there.

"So baby, straight back to the suite or do you want to go for a bit of a cruise around, enjoy this beautiful night?" Arizona asked Callie as the boat pulled up.

"Mmm, I think a bit of a cruise round, but as long as we get to cuddle the whole way," Callie replied as she took Arizona's hand and led her toward the boat.

"Sounds like you got yourself a deal there Mrs Robbins," Arizona replied, loving to be able to call Callie that, even though technically her surname was Torres-Robbins.

"Is that so Mrs Torres," Callie replied, equally loving the sound of that rolling off her tongue when in reference to her wife. Together they climbed on the boat and asked the driver to take them around for a bit before returning them to their suite, to which he happily agreed. The pair sat toward the back of the boat where there was a nice lounging area, Arizona cuddled up into Callie's side, while Callie slung her arm around her wife and dropped kisses every so often onto the top of her head, while Arizona rubbed slow circles just above Callie's hip.

"You know I love this, just relaxing a being with you," Callie said as she looked down to Arizona.

"Yeah me too," Arizona replied as she looked up to lock eyes with Callie, "You know you are the first person that I have ever been with where I relish the silence, I mean it is not at all awkward, and I just love being with you, no matter what we are doing."

"Yeah me too, not that that does anything positive for my badass facade," Callie said, dropping down to give Arizona a kiss once she was finished.

"You know," Arizona started after pulling back, "I get your hardcore facade at work, I mean you are a hardcore ortho goddess, but I learnt long ago that really you aren't badass at all, you are just as sappy as the rest of us," Arizona explained, a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Oh is that so?" Callie questioned.

"Sorry, but yeah, it is."

"Well some might say that you are the reason I lost all my badass-ness, you know, you and your McPerky-iness," Callie defended.

"I mean let's be honest here honey, I really don't think I am to solely blame here," Arizona played.

"Is that right, then what is?" Callie questioned.

"Well that little bundle of joy named Sofia was a big player there, I think maybe she is seventy five percent responsible and I am twenty five percent responsible," Arizona attempted.

"I think I might have to agree with you there, but I think more like fifty-fifty," Callie replied giving Arizona a knowing look.

"Ok, well it was worth a try," Arizona dead panned.

"Talking about Sofia, what did your parent's say when you spoke to them?" Callie asked.

"They said that we would never get our daughter back because she is too cute so Dad pulled in his contacts and they have run away with her, then I told them that that would just mean they would miss out on meeting Grandbaby number two, that quite possibly will have Arizona-like features, then after the squeals of joy they agreed to bring her over, and mum even said that they would book a little treat for themselves so we can time to ourselves, as long as I promised we would spend lots of time with them when we returned to the states," Arizona explained.

"Wow, that was a very long winded way of telling me that they agreed," Callie replied, "And you told them we were thinking about a number two?"

"Yeah well they have been asking practically since Sofia was born, so yeah, I'm sorry, did you not want me to tell them?" Arizona asked, suddenly realising that maybe it was private news.

"Yeah, no, it's ok, but I mean what if it doesn't work, and I mean I haven't even spoken to the Addison to see if my body can carry another baby, I mean what if I can't with everything that happened in the accident?" Callie said, somewhere in her rambling dropping her eyes away from Arizona's and down hands.

"Hey, baby, I'm sorry, I never thought about it like that, hey, look at me Calliope, baby," Arizona tried to soothe Callie, and managed finally to get her to lift her gaze to meet her own, "And if you can't carry another little munchkin then we will figure something else out ok, there is always adoption or I could carry the baby, ok, we have options." Callie snorted a little with laughter at Arizona's reply. "What?" Arizona asked, unaware of what Callie was laughing at.

"You... You pregnant, that would be a nightmare," she replied, giggling a little.

"Hey, that's mean, I wouldn't be _that_ bad," Arizona defended, feigning innocence.

"You couldn't drink coffee," Callie replied, the only evidence she needed to prove that Arizona would be a brat when pregnant. Arizona cringed knowing the truth in the statement.

"Well I would do it anyway, cause I would love another tiny human to add to the family," Arizona replied, smiling at the thought of a little blonde haired, blue eyed dimply baby, wondering for a second why she ever thought she didn't want kids.

"Thank you," Callie replied with the most sincere of looks on her face, "I love you so much, you are perfect, we are perfect, and our family is perfect." Callie pulled Arizona in for a deep kiss, hoping to put all of her thanks and appreciation into the one kiss, not knowing the words that could express how she felt. Arizona immediately deepened the kiss and pushed herself into Callie, resulting in Callie falling back into the seat they were sitting on, Arizona's body atop of hers. They continued kissing, hands gently caressing until the boat stopped at what they assumed was there suite. Arizona regretfully pulled back.

"So as much as I want to keep doing this, I think we have put on enough of a show, and we can continue in the privacy of our suite," Arizona informed Callie.

"Agreed," Callie replied, but as Arizona attempted to get off Callie, she was pulled back down by the wrist and into another passion filled kiss that, according to both parties, did not last long enough. Once Callie pulled back Arizona asked.

"Can I get off now, or am I going to be wasting my time?"

"Not you can get off," Callie replied as she moved to sit up. After thanking the driver, both girls exited the boat and headed toward their suite. Hearing the boat zoom away Callie decided to wander behind Arizona, her arms draped around her waist as they walked to the suite. When Arizona fished around her purse for the key card Callie took it upon herself to plant open mouth kisses from the nape of Arizona's neck to her ear, licking around the shell.

"Do you need help?" Callie questioned cheekily, her voice in an abnormal but sexily low octave, before continuing her attack of Arizona's neck. By this stage Arizona had completely stopped looking for the key and was resting her head on Callie's shoulder, slightly to the left so as to grant Callie maximum access to her neck.

"Mmm," was the only response Arizona could muster.

"You know, if you don't open that door soon, I am going to be forced to take you out here," Callie said as she dropped one hand from Arizona's stomach to her thigh, pulling Arizona closer into her.

"Yeah?" Arizona replied, intoxicated by the feel of Callie behind her.

"Absolutely yes," Callie replied, starting to grind into Arizona's behind as the hand on her thigh dipped lower, before rising again but under the skirt of Arizona's dress.

"Prove it," was Arizona's only response. Callie found Arizona intoxicatingly sexy, like the sexiest thing she had ever seen in her life, but when Arizona was willingly submitting to Callie it was almost too much, it was like when Arizona was dominant, it was mind-blowingly sexy. Callie moaned at Arizona's response before quickly turning her around in her arms and pressing her against the door of their suite.

"Calliope," Arizona said breathlessly s she closed her eyes and let her head rest on the door as Callie kissed her way from Arizona's ear, down to her pulse point where she focused her attention for a prolonged minute, then down to her collarbone, then further down as she kissed her way down the V-neck lining of Arizona's dress, following her cleavage down before reaching the point and kissing back up the other side. Callie had only meant to tease the blonde before they entered the suite, but now it seemed that they were too far gone, and the last ounce of self-control that Callie convinced herself she was holding onto flew out the window when Arizona spoke next. "Take me Calliope, take me now."

Looking up at Arizona with her eyes closed, her head thrown back on the door and her brow furrowing in pleasure Callie could help but drop to her knees and pull Arizona's dress up with her, gasping when she revealed a tiny barely there black g-string, damp from Arizona's arousal. Pulling it to the side, Callie leant forward, running her tongue through the length of Arizona's folds, eliciting a sharp moan, which only served to fuel her on. After teasing Arizona's entrance for a few moments Callie worked her way back up to her clit, licking and sucking while she plunged two fingers deep into Arizona.

"Oh my god Calliope," Arizona cried breathlessly, her eyes still slammed shut, proving to Callie that she was not going to last long. Callie continued the steady motion of her fingers while her tongue focused on her girl's clit until she felt Arizona's walls tighten. "Call-... I'm coming... By god..." Arizona tried, coherency not being her friend in that moment. Callie felt Arizona's whole body tighten before she relaxed completely, and she felt wave after wave of pleasure course through Arizona's body. She continued her ministrations until she felt Arizona come down from her high, before replacing her panties and then rising to her feet. She captured Arizona's lips in a slow and sensual kiss hoping to bring her back to reality.

"Calliope," Arizona started once the kiss ended, "That... that was amazing, but I can't believe you did that out here," Arizona finished, suddenly remembering her surroundings.

"You asked me to, what was I supposed to do, you know I can't say no to you," Callie replied as if it was the most logical of answers.

"What do you expect _me_ to do when you are kissing me like that, you know I can't focus when you do that," Arizona replied with a smile on her face, telling Callie that she wasn't really mad.

"So are you saying you didn't like it?" Callie asked as she stepped closer into Arizona, knowing the answer she would get.

"Not. At. All," Arizona replied before she pulled Callie in for another passionate kiss, "But I would like to get inside so I can return the gesture, I can't think of a better way than making you writhe in pleasure underneath me while I..." Arizona was cut off by Callie putting her finger over her mouth.

"No more words, because if you continue that sentence in the direction I think it is going then we will not get inside, so you need to pull out the key card and let us in without words, because otherwise I am not going to make it," Callie explained, closing her eyes once she was done so as to focus while Arizona turned and opened the door. Once she gained access Arizona held the door open for Callie, unzipping her dress when her wife wasn't watching.

"All I was going to say was, that I would love to make you writhe in pleasure will I use my tongue to make you come," Arizona replied, letting her dress fall to the ground to reveal the lingerie she had told Callie about earlier in the evening. After noticing the shocked look on Callie's face Arizona simply ran for the bedroom, Callie close on her tail.

"I told you not to finish that sentence," Callie yelled as she dove onto the bed that Arizona already occupied. As soon as she landed she felt Arizona flip her onto her back, and a second later her dress had been discarded. Wondering how Arizona had managed to get the item off so quickly, Callie didn't even notice Arizona remove her bra or panties. Suddenly Callie was well aware that both herself and Arizona were very _very _naked.

"My god, you're so beautiful," Arizona said, sitting back while she straddled Callie so she could rake her eyes over her entire body. Arizona slowly dropped her body onto to Callie's leaning down to capture her lips in a sizzling kiss, full of passion and love. Arizona decided she was going to take this slow, really slow, and appreciate every inch of her wife's body. Slowly Arizona kissed her way down Callie's neck and to her left breast, where she focused her mouths attention, while her hands caressed Callie's stomach. Callie was beyond turned on, their encounter out the front had done nothing to settle her arousal and she was more than ready.

"Please Arizona," Callie begged. Realising that this was not the time to go slow, that the time to go slow would come later in the night, Arizona increased her speed, moving down Callie's body to her centre.

"How do you want me to make you come?" Arizona asked, looking up the length of Callie's body to her eyes, which were currently slammed shut. "You have to tell me Calliope, or you get nothing."

"Fingers...inside... mouth... suck" was all Callie could manage between breaths. Arizona didn't wait a second, plunging two fingers deep within Callie, eliciting a moan as Callie thrust her hips to meet Arizona's fingers. After a few thrusts and building a steady rhythm Arizona lowered her mouth to Callie's centre, taking her throbbing bundle of nerves into her mouth, hearing another moan from Callie through her pants. One of Callie's hand held onto the bed sheets as if it were for dear life, the other was tangled in Arizona's blonde locks ensuring that she didn't move from her position.

"Dios, so good Arizona," Callie panted out as Arizona continued to thrust deeply into her, "I'm about to... COMEEEEEEE!" Callie screamed as her orgasm smashed through her, wave after wave of pleasure, throwing her into a euphoric state. All Callie could do was lay on the bed, motionless and wait for her body to come back to earth. When she finally opened her eyes she realised that Arizona was now at her side and not in between her legs, and she wondered when she came up.

"Ah your back," Arizona said when she noticed Callie's confused face.

"Back? Back from where?"

"Well you might have been out of it for a bit, orgasm induced coma," Arizona replied, a little nervous at the shock Callie was experiencing.

"Really," Callie replied, not appreciating the fact.

"Yeah, really, I am _that_ good," Arizona replied as she fixed a smile on her face.

"It was pretty freakin' awesome," Callie replied before leaning down to place a kiss on Arizona's forehead. The night continued in that fashion; sex, rest, sex, bit more rest, and then more sex. It was a passion filled night, and something they hadn't done often since the birth of Sofia, except for the few nights she had sleep over's with Teddy or Bailey.

After finally getting to sleep in the wee hours of the morning Arizona was woken by the warm feeling on her back as a result of the sun was pouring in through the doors that led out to the patio. The warmth on her back was a nice feeling to wake up to, but nowhere near as nice as the feeling on her front. Snuggled right into her was her beautiful wife, still in the depths of sleep. Arizona leant down and placed a kiss on Callie's shoulder before pulling her closer to her, willing sleep to take over her once again, but this morning it was not going to happen, so instead she just lay there, happily holding her wife, thinking about all the wonderful things they could get up to for the day. And then her thoughts were pulled back to her daughter and the day that she was going to arrive. As much fun as she missed the nights where her and Callie would have a sex marathon, she would happily give that up for a few days with her wife and their daughter, together playing down on the beach. That would be divine. She smiled at the thought, wondering in what ways her parents were currently spoiling her bundle of joy. She couldn't help but remember back to Sofia's first Christmas when they venture down to San Diego to spend it with her parents.

_**7 months ago**_

"I'm nervous," Callie stated as Arizona pulled the car up to the lodge that they were staying at for the Christmas break.

"Why? You've met them before, and they loved you, they do love you. You have nothing to be nervous about," Arizona replied, placing a soothing hand on Callie's thigh as she turned in her seat to face her.

"Yes I met them, but that was for the wedding and we weren't staying with them for a week!" Callie replied, revealing her fear.

"I thought we decided this was best, rather than being cramped into their tiny apartment, we can all have our own space here and not get in each other's way," Arizona tried to explain.

"I know we did , and it is best, I just... what if they decide they don't like me and that I am not good enough for their daughter, I mean that could happen, and I can get crazy, especially with the lack of sleep from that little one," Callie ranted pointing over the back seat to Sofia.

"Ok they are not going to change their mind, my father would not have walked me down the aisle if he didn't love you, and he most definitely would not have suggested we come here for Christmas if he didn't love you. Calliope you are the love of my life, and they know that, and they love you for simply being the person I chose, and my parents are not the type of people that stay silent when I am dating someone they don't like. Ok?" Arizona says, adding another the count of her famous speeches.

"Ok," Callie replies softly, still looking down at the hem of her shirt. Arizona put her hand on Callie's chin and pulled up, effectively raising Callie's face and vision to meet hers. She just gazed into her eyes lovingly, before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Now are you ready to head in," Arizona asked softly, "Cause I am sure my parents are waiting by the window and wondering why we haven't emerged from the car yet." Callie laughed a little, knowing that Arizona was right, before nodding and reaching for the handle on the door. Sure enough, as soon as their doors were open both of Arizona's parents were emerging from the cottage like lodge and heading straight for the car.

"There are my three favourite girls," the colonel said as he approached with his arms out, ready to pull any one of them into a hug. At his words Arizona threw Callie her 'I told you so look,' eliciting a smile from Callie as she reached into the car to unclip Sofia. Luckily for them, 3 month old Sofia had slept for the majority of the trip, and did not cry once, something both Callie and Arizona were not expecting. Arizona headed for her father's loving embrace, which he held until Callie and Sofia came round to his side of the car, dropping it immediately to pull Callie and Sofia in together for a big bear hug.

"Oh ok, I see how it is," Arizona said as she approached her mum.

"What a man can't hug his daughter in law and granddaughter?" the colonel asked innocently once he released the two girls.

"Yes he can, but next time you should try to hide you favouritism," Arizona shot back, "Don't think I don't see it, the way you palmed me off and ran to them."

"Oh Arizona, don't be silly now," Daniel replied with a knowing smile on his face as he pulled them all into the house, "I will get your bags later unless there is anything you need right now?"

"Just the nappy bag would be great, thanks Mr. Robbins," Callie replied politely.

"It's Daniel, Callie dear, you married my daughter, you get to call me Daniel," he replied as he headed out to grab the bag. At hearing this Arizona waltzed up behind Callie and whispered into her ear.

"That alone should tell you that he loves you, not just anybody gets to call him Daniel, in fact no one does," Arizona explained before dropping a kiss on Callie's check, before they both headed to the lounge room.

"So I made and coffee for everyone," Barbara said as the trio entered the room. Callie put Sofia down on the floor before she took a seat on one of the lounges where Arizona joined her after pouring them both a cup of coffee.

"Thanks mum," Arizona said as she took a sip of the long needed coffee.

"So how was the trip?" Barbara asked as Daniel entered the room with the nappy bag.

"Yeah good, we left early so we missed most of the Christmas Eve traffic, and Sofia pretty much slept the entire way so much nicer than what we expected," Arizona replied as she took in her surroundings, noticing a large decorated tree in the corner. The lodge had such a Christmassy feel, decorated with all sorts of things and a large amount of presents under the tree. "I thought we agreed only presents for Sofia, and I hope they are not all for Sofia," Arizona commented.

"Yes we did agree on that, but I couldn't help it, I mean I wasn't looking but I found the perfect gift for both of you and I could resist," Barbara explained guiltily.

"Mum," Arizona scolded her, "We got you nothing, and now we feel cheap."

"No it's fine dear, really, I know that we agreed, so it is fine, I just couldn't help myself. Arizona just shook her head and sipped more from her coffee.

The remainder of the afternoon was dedicated to catching up with each other, some light unpacking from Callie and Arizona while Arizona's parents made preparations for the following day and Sofia either napping or being spoilt rotten by her Grandparents. The travel had taken it out of both Callie and Arizona so they decided to call it night after sharing an after dinner drink with Barbara and Daniel. Both got changed into their pyjamas and jumped under the thick doona of their super comfy bed.

"See, I told you they didn't hate you," Arizona said as she cuddled into Callie's side.

"Yeah I was just being ridiculous, just going Crazy Callie again," Callie replied with a sigh.

"You're not crazy," Arizona replied, "Well actually, maybe a little, cause you would have to be crazy to think that someone wouldn't love you because you are extremely lovable." Arizona finished, snuggling impossibly closer.

"You are such a dork, you know that, but thank you for today, for knocking some sense into me," Callie replied before dropping a kiss onto Arizona's head.

"Good night my darling, sweet dreams, and I can't wait for our first Christmas married and with Sofia," Arizona said as she allowed her now heavy eyelids to droop closed.

"Me neither," Callie replied also closing her eyes, comforted by the feeling of having Arizona in her arms, "Me neither."

XxXx

With it being Sofia's first Christmas, meaning that she was completely unaware that is was actually Christmas, Callie assumed that she would get a partial sleep in minus the rush that usually occurs when there are children involved with Christmas celebrations. How wrong she was. The sun was barely peaking out when she heard a loud knock on the door.

"Up, both of you up," came the voice from the other side of the wood, eliciting a groan from the brunette.

"So early," she heard Arizona mumble.

"Don't make me come in there, you have five minutes," the voice said before leaving. It was then that Callie realised she hadn't heard Sofia during the night, meaning that Arizona must have looked after her all night.

"Thank you baby," Callie said as she rolled over and pulled Arizona in her arms.

"What for?" Arizona replied.

"Looking after Sofia, and Merry Christmas," she finished before dropping a kiss on Arizona's shoulder.

"Merry Christmas to you to," Arizona smiled, but then realised that she didn't tend to Sofia either, "but about Sofia, I didn't hear her once." Arizona rolled in Callie's arms to see if the places fell into place.

"She couldn't have slept through, she's too young," and that was the moment the panic set in. Callie launched from the bed and ran out the door, headed straight for the room Sofia was staying in with Arizona close on her heels.

"Sofia," Callie whispered as she entered the room, her panic only rising when she realised she wasn't there. Arizona was first to turn now, heading out of the room.

"Mum. Dad. Where is Sofia?" she yelled, her panic evident in her voice.

"Darling she is down here with us," he father called back from the lounge room.

"Is she breathing?" Arizona yelled back.

"Yes," he father replied with a slight chuckle. Arizona stopped in the hallway and leant against the wall, allowing her head to roll back against the wall as she closed her eyes, willing her heart beat to return to a normal rate. Callie stood next to her doing the exact same thing, both trying to rid themselves of the sheer terror they had just experienced before they went to face their parent's. As if knowing what was happening, Barbara entered the hallway, placing a hand on a shoulder of both of her girls.

"We thought it would be nice for you to sleep the entire night, so we might have stolen the monitor and tended to Sofia when she cried. It was only a few times and we didn't mean to scare you, I am sorry," Barbara explained as Callie and Arizona looked at her, finally coming back to reality.

"Thanks mum, just maybe next time let us know," Arizona replied.

"Ok, I'll give you two a minute," Barbara replied, squeezing their shoulders before heading back to the lounge room. Callie pushed herself off the wall and wrapped her arms around Arizona.

"I was so scared," Callie said softly as she held onto Arizona tightly.

"Me too," Arizona replied trying to hold her tears at bay, "I mean I slept right through, I didn't wake up once, didn't even realise she hadn't woken up during the night until after mum knocked on the door, and then I just assumed you got her."

"Yeah, I didn't wake up either, and just assumed I didn't hear her cause you got up, are we terrible parents?" Callie asked, pulling back to look Arizona in the eye. They just stood there for a few minutes looking at each other, neither one brave enough to answer the question. Callie felt tears pricking her eyes, and just as they spilt over so did Arizona's, and they both grasped for each other once again as their tears fell silently. At that moment Barbara re-emerged in the hallway.

"Ok girls," she said, noticing that they were still terrified when they pulled apart to look at her, "Being scared is a good thing, if you aren't scared then you should be worried. Heck I am worried about the three of you all the time. And you didn't notice until this morning because you were exhausted, your father and I could tell straight away so that's why we decided to look after her. Stop winding yourself up over silly things, you are great parents and you have a wonderful bundle of joy that is just itching to open her presents," Barbara finished with a smile.

"Mum she is three months old, she has no idea what is going on," Arizona explained, finally allowing a smile to grace her lips.

"Yes, well I want to open my gifts, so let's get a move along, I am not getting any younger here," Barbara replied as she pushed the girls towards the lounge room. Hand in hand Callie and Arizona entered the lounge room; Daniel sat in the corner chair with a coffee and Sofia lying in his lap, looking up at him as he rubbed circles on her stomach. There were impossible more presents under the tree and Arizona just smiled knowing it wasn't worth saying anything about. Barbara went straight to the tree, Arizona followed Callie over to her father where they both gave him a kiss and wished him a Merry Christmas. Arizona pulled Sofia out of his lap and took a seat on the love seat while Callie went to make them both some coffee. On her return she noticed that Barbara could hardly sit still.

"Ok are we all ready?" Barbara asked once Callie was seated next to Arizona, both of them cooing over their daughter.

"Yes," they all chimed, making Barbara sought through the presents and pass them out to who they were meant for. They sat round the fire in the lounge room drinking coffee and unwrapping presents for almost an hour, each unwrapping their own and then taking turns to unwrap one of the many presents that was addressed Sofia, who was now comfortably sleeping in Arizona's arms, one hand droopily falling and the other tightly clutching Arizona's shirt, as if she never wanted to be let go. Arizona was leaning against Callie who was sitting behind her, an arm draped across Arizona's thighs, the other on top of Arizona's that was holding Sofia in place. They were the perfect picture of happiness.

_**Present Day**_

Arizona was pulled from her train of thought by Callie's voice.

"Stop thinking," was all she muttered, her eyes still closed.

"What? I wasn't," Arizona lied.

"Yes, you were, I can hear it from here," Callie replied, peeking one eye open to reveal a smiling Arizona, she always was a terrible liar, "Just go back to sleep."

"I can't, I tried, and then I got thinking about Sofia, and now I am awake, and a little hungry. Breakfast?" Arizona replied.

"Mmmm," Callie replied, "Only if you order waffles, I want waffles."

"Ok", Arizona replied, leaning over for the phone to place the order. Once she was done she snuggled back down into the bed, pulling Callie into her, loving the feeling of her warmth, not that she was cold, it was just s comforting. "Waffles are coming," Arizona whispered into Callie's ear, "And I love you."


End file.
